When Worlds Collide
by Duchess Gummybuns
Summary: Godzilla, depressed and isolated, despises his roles as the Savior of the Universe and King of the Monsters. His attitude will have to change when a mysterious time rift causes the past to overlap into the present, spilling out all kinds of alien and monster activity. With the fate of the world on his shoulders, Godzilla must lead the Earth Defenders into the fight of their lives.
1. Introduction

My kind's seen it all. We've done whatever we damn like and anyone in our way is screwed. That's our problem. No, not just my kind. It's _all_ of our problem. During my great-grandfather's life, he was unstoppable. He was THE King of the Monsters. Nobody fucked with him. Not even other monsters. Well, that's _half _true. He'd duke it out with a few of my (unfortunate) friends' relatives He'd crush through the human's cities like they were just cardboard. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he fought a giant space turtle that flies around and shoots lasers out of his eyes.

..Back on subject. Grandpaps was legendary. And then came my grandfather. He and some other monster were fighting in a human city, and he won. Of course. And instead of cowering in fear for the big guy, they _celebrated _him. What? He's the ruler of you all! You piss your pants in terror, not look at him as a hero! Because of that one fight, his descendants are automatically associated as heroes, right down to _me._

And how does this upset my fellow monsters? Sometimes they team up with me or another monster for just one fight, and that just makes people think we're all allies with each other. And now we are. My generation is now allies with each other. We have to be. We're locked up on a small island by the humans, and they think we won't escape. Like that hasn't happened before. We practically "escape" almost every freakin' day because some alien or whatever is just trying to live their life, and the humans look at that as "evil", so they "accidentally" turn off the fences, and we're supposed to teach the "threat" a lesson. Then we're herded back to the island. Rinse, lather, repeat. I'm sick of it.

It's not fair that monsters like me have to stay cooped up while "gods" like Mothra are allowed to waltz around as they please, because they're _soo pure._

The worst part is that _my own son _will have to grow up in this dump. He's four years old, and still pretty small. That's scary. My dad told me we're supposed to grow pretty fast. Almost become an adult by ten years. When I was four, I was pretty damn huge! Big enough to destroy a one-story house! But my son's still almost the size of an average human, if not taller by a foot. I mean, I heard one of my relatives was like that as a kid, but hell if I know. My family's a mutation. Our genetics are fucked. My dad died because his heart was an nuclear bomb waiting to explode, but I-I don't want to talk about it.

To sum it up, humans are assholes, not us. Get it right,


	2. Contemplation Over The Shore, Part One

**Monster Island- 3 AM**  
**One Month Before Great Battle**

I was looking out to the ocean from the beach shore. I don't really sleep much. I just like the quiet. Gives me time to think. Get away from the cacophony of the island, y'know? Nobody else is really awake this late, except for maybe Baragon. He's a nice guy, but he's a bit too energetic. I think he's biologically caffeinated or something. Sometimes we talk. I mean, not during the day. He's usually underground hiding or annoying the living shit out of someone. At night, Baragon's out and about, eating trees and those little red mantis-things, not to be confused with the big fuckers that nearly killed that cousin of my before birth.

Back on subject...which was...what, Baragon? Oh, yeah. So, as I was saying, Baragon's tolerable at night, more than he is at day. Okay, uh...

Where was I, really? Oh, yeah. Beach. Sitting. Me. Yeah.

So, I'm sitting there, contemplating life or some shit, when I feel the ground kinda shake. I was used to this, so I didn't really react. Baragon popped his weird, big-eared head out from the ground next to me, on my left.

"Oh. Hey," I said. Well, us monsters don't actually speak to each other. It's more like grunts and body movements. Basic communication.

"'Whatcha thinking about, Big G?" He asked me.

"You know. The past."

"What about it?" He wriggled out a bit more, so his upper torso was sticking out, but his hind legs and ass are still underground.

"Just...the past in general."

"Prehistory? Thirty years ago? Fifty-million? Yesterday? C'mon. Talk to me."

"I'm thinking about things. That's all." I didn't want to talk, as you can see.

"It's just you and me, buddy. Tell me what's on your mind." Ugh. I hate it when I'm called a 'pal' , 'chum' , 'buddy', and the like. I'm a king, not a comrade.

"Will it make you shut up?" I grumbled.

"Hey, I didn't do anything this time! All I want to know is what's up," Baragon persisted.

"All right," I sighed. "You really want to know what's up?"

"Well, yeah. We're friends. That's what we do. We help each other when we're down." Will he stop using that word?

"It's...It's..."

"Thinking about your father?"

"Yeah."

"Thinking about his death?"

"...yeah..."

"Oh. W-well, you couldn't really do anything to stop it, I mean..." He kinda trailed off. I think he knew I really didn't want to talk. I mean, I'm a tough guy, believe me, but when it comes to my dad...well, I lost him when I actually needed him most. I was on my way to becoming an adult, and that's when we're supposed to learn the rest of the needs for survival. Of course, he died and gave all of his essence to me, so I'm pretty much my dad in another reptile's body. But, god damn, my dad was the most amazing creature on this planet. He was the most amazing monster in the universe. He wouldn't take crap from anybody. And even when I was born, and he was out there fighting whatever monsters there were, he still loved me no matter what. If I was in danger, he'd beat the shit out of the cause of my peril. He was a good man, and he died young, too. A tad too young. Somehow, his body temps actually accelerated faster, causing his heart to overheat. He was a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode. And even if he was dying, he still fought. For me. And those stupid humans. For everyone.

Damn, he actually had something I don't.

Positives.

Sure, he was locked up on an island for most of his life, forced to do the humans' bidding. But, he looked at it in a positive viewpoint. He could still fight. At least he could roam around and destroy cities and shit. Hell, he could be trapped in a small box and I wouldn't be surprised if he found fun in that.

And if I never learned that...and I have a son of my own...

I'm probably gonna end up teaching my kid how to be fucking depressed at this rate.

Wow. Looks like I have to change my attitude not just for myself, but for my family, too.

And probably my fr-fellow monsters.

I mean, they have a positive attitude almost all the time. But me? I'm the black sheep. I'm the one who doesn't find this fun. I don't seem to enjoy practically having a job of fighting monsters. I don't enjoy that I'm lucky that I do get to roam around wherever I fucking please sometimes. The only thing bothering me is how the humans have pretty much domesticated us. Why should that bother me? I mean, we have a whole fucking island to walk about. I can still fight other monsters! Hell, I can even destroy a few trees!

Maybe I still can be the King of the Monsters, but only if I change...

"Hey, Baragon," I questioned, after a few minutes of silence. "How do you have so much fun around here?"

"Well," He replies. "We can still do whatever we want, just not on a larger scale. And, besides, I get to be around the greatest guy ever."

"Who, Anguirus? He's not much of-"

"No, **you.**"

"Me? I'm not fun. I'm not great. I'm...I don't deserve to be King."

"Don't say that! You're the greatest guy around! Your race has been here longer than mine! I mean, you guys deserve the title of _tyrannosaurus rex_ more than that dinosaur does! You are the true Tyrant Lizard King!"

"You really think?"

"Yeh!" It was then I noticed how close he was to me. Both figuratively and literally. He was sitting right next to me. That's kinda odd. I looked at him. I needed my personal space. He looked at me back.

"...what?" He says.

"Personal space."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." He nudges away.

After that, we just sat there. Together. Looking out at the sky. Damn, those stars are bright. And full of life. Life that decides to come down to here of all places.

Why do the aliens choose Earth to ham it up? I don't know. My dad would, but he's...y'know.

It was a long silence. And in that silence, I kinda realized something.

Out of everyone here on this island, Baragon talks to me more. More than Rodan, or Anguirus, or King Caesar, or Varan. No, he chooses to talk with me more.

And with that thought, it made sense.

Baragon, the one guy who knows me more than any other monster, was a friend. That's right. A friend. I thought I would never use that word to describe someone, but it's true. He's there for me, even when he's a spaz. Is this what friendship is? Am I going soft? Am I...feeling sexual thoughts about Baragon?

Hah. That last part was a joke. We don't work that way. Just like any other animal in the natural order, us monsters have to reproduce with our own kind. Otherwise there would be a hideous child, or it just wouldn't work out.

Well, I have a ffff...ff...friend now. I hope this is the start of a change. I'll hate it, but whatever helps us all work together so we can fight or something stupid like that.


	3. A Warning and Wheezing

**Monster Island- 8:30-ish AM**

**One Month Before Great Battle**

As usual, I fell asleep around five. Woke up at six. I only get an hour of sleep, because you never know when "danger" will come at you. So, between the time I woke up and eight-thirty, I was calm and quiet. I think I was teaching my son some shit. Maybe how to breathe fire. It's frustrating, as the best he can do is little smoke rings. But I won't yell at him for trying his best.

Okay, so around eight-thirty, I was minding my own business. My kid's capable of doing stuff on his own, so he's not accompanying me at the moment, just so you know. Anyway, I'm taking a nice stroll around the island, thinking about the shit that happened last night. Baragon actually thinks _I'm_ amazing. Huh. Nobody says that. I mean, besides the humans, but, y'know, I'm the "savior of the world" and all that crap. So, really, nobody actually thinks I'm cool. Except Baragon. Yeah, I have a friend now. It's kind of a half-assed friendship on my part, but it's something. I wonder what I actually, truly am to him. Was he just pulling my leg, joking around? Does he really think I'm a cool guy? I don't know, and I don't care.

Uh...walking...lessee...Okay. Yeah. I was walking around. Observing what scenery is there. Trees. Some hills. Maybe one mountain. Then there's a cave, but nobody goes in there. Supposedly, Kumonga, that weird-ass spider, lives in there. That thing, male or female, if it's still there, hasn't come out of there since...what, the Final War that happened? Pfft. Wasn't even close to a final war. They say that every time all of the monsters come together to fight.

Yeah, yeah, okay. I'm off topic. It's a habit.

I was walking, looking, eating, shitting...y'know. Monster stuff. I heard another familiar sound nearby. There was wind. There was pollen all over the goddam place. And sparkles. Or is that supposed to be pollen? I could never distinguish them.

Ladies and Gentleman, it's goddam Mothra.

"Godzilla. We need to talk," she was saying, but I couldn't reply because I was busy coughing and sneezing because of all the fucking pollen.

"Y-you don't haACHOO...You don't have to make a grand entrance, y'know," I managed to get out.

"Look. I'm sorry, but this is urgent."

"Ack. How urgent?"

**_"Really urgent."_**

"J-just give me a minute." I sat there for a bit, coughing up who-knows what. Damn, for a moth-bug-thing, she carries a lot of pollen. Does she fucking live in a bed of flowers?

After a few minutes, when I managed to clear my sinuses and the pollen settled, I was ready to talk.

"O-okay..." I said. "Continue."

"Again, I apologize. I can't help it." Mothra said.

"Just...say what you had to say."

"Well, as you know, I patrol space, protecting the planet, and-"

"I know, I know. Get to the point, please."

"Okay, okay. So, I was out there, and I felt a terrible surge go through me. Like something _horrible _is going to happen."

"Last time you said that you felt something terrible, it turned out to be gas."

"That was last time. This time I'm certain."

"You said that the time before, and it turned out to b-"

"Trust me. I know this time. Besides, I wouldn't come directly to you unless I knew something was up, right?" Now that I think about it, most of the time, Mothra tells everyone on the island something's gonna happen, and if she can't, her little fairies do. She rarely comes to **me **specifically unless she feels it's something super terrible.

Well, now. I guess I have two real allies now.

"You got me there," I replied.

"I had to tell someone, and you're the only person I really know well enough. And, besides, you're King of the Monsters."

No, she's not an ally. She's a friend. Well shit.

"I'm aware that I'm the King. And...uh...I-I respect that you trust me enough to...uh...tell me the really huge problems and junk."

What the actual fuck? What did I say? That's not like me. I guess it's progress.

"Thanks, Godzilla," Mothra said casually, as if I said something I always do. "It means a lot to me."

And then she went away. She said something, but the pollen was so stirred up that I couldn't hear her over my coughing.

Looks like I'll have to gather the monsters around for a little fireside chat. And maybe find some tissues big enough for me.


	4. Pre-Meeting Angst

**Monster Island- 12 PM**

**One Month Before Great Battle**

The meeting was a disaster. As always.

I mean, everyone showed up, but there was too much confusion. Nobody knew what was going on, or who said what...

Alright. I'll start before the meeting.

But before that, I just want to let you all know that despite everyone (but Baragon) doesn't give a three-headed flying fuck about me, they'll listen when it comes to meetings. Just then. If I talk any other time, nobody (except Baragon) wants to listen. It's probably because I only do these meetings when something is happening, and that means they should all know or something. I don't get it, either.

Okay. Yeah. Before the meeting, but after everyone knew there was gonna be one, I walked into everyone's favorite hyperactive monster. There was Baragon, digging like a goddam maniac. I don't think he heard me walk up behind him, even though I make fucking earthquakes when I walk practically.

"Uh...Hey. Baragon. Yo," I said, but all I got in reply was a crazed cackle of an insane pig-lizard-dog-how many animals got into an orgy to make him-hybrid.

"Dude. D-dude. It's Godzilla. I need to talk," I raised my voice a bit. I still was getting covered in dirt and was drowned out by the sound of a dying cat playing a violin terribly. That's what it sounds like.

I still didn't get a response. Either he's really digging right now, or he's deliberately ignoring me. But why would Baragon ignore me? To make sure he wasn't ignoring me on purpose, I let out a mighty _**SKKKRRREEEEOOOOOOOONNNKKKK!**_

I knew he wasn't ignoring me because he jumped up like really fucking high, and I think he may have shat himself.

"What the heck!? Don't scare me when I'm digging! I'll claw out your genita-Oh. Hey," Baragon said, realizing it was only me.

"Sorry about that. I tried getting your attention, but, y'know, you were busy digging," I apologized.

"W-well, I'm sorry for getting a bit preoccupied. So, what did you want, Big G?"

"I just thought I'd say hello to you. I just happened to be walking around here, and..."

"Is this about last night?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"N...no. Of course not. I didn't even know you w-"

"You know I'm always around here."

"I'm not here for anything. Really. I-I was just taking a small stroll before the meeting. Y'know, make sure I don't fuck up with what I have to say." That's a bit of a lie. I'm actually pretty damn good when it comes to meetings. I don't rehearse. I just take the information I have to share, and I say it. I think Baragon knew this, but he seemed satisfied with my excuse.

"Oh. Okay. I apologize for the misunderstanding." He says.

"It happens." I reply.

"So, uh, what's the meeting about? Good or bad?"

"Y-you'll find out when you get there."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope."

"You're no fun."

"I know."

"...You sure this isn't about last night, because I was being honest. You're a great guy."

"Th-thanks, again."

"You're stuttering more than I usually do, Big G. You sure nothing's bothering you?"

"I'm sure I'm fine, and I'm sure I didn't want to talk to you about last night."

"If you say so."

There was another silence, and then I told Baragon I was busy (which I really wasn't), and that I didn't want to bother him. We said goodbye, he went back to digging and being a madman, I went back to walking.

...What the fuck? I felt _nervous _around him. Is that what friends act like? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I don't want to find out.

**12:17 PM**

After my nice talk with Baragon, I walked over to the Roost. That's where Rodan lives. If I listed who I talked to the most, he'd be in the top ten. Maybe a six. Maybe a seven. His nest is just a bunch of rocks surrounding a big pile of logs and branches, with some dirt, too. I found him resting, protecting his two eggs. I guess the wife was out on a girls' day out or something.

"Hey," I said kinda quietly. He opened an eye.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Just wanted to make sure you're coming to the meeting today."

"Of course I am."

"Yeah...So, uh, where's the missus?"

"She's dead."

"O-oh. When was this?"

"Last year. Remember, asshole?"

"I actually did forget. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Right. Go bother someone else."

"Again, sorry." I left. How could I forget that Rodan's wife died last year? I remember that she was impaled by a monster or something. There was a huge funeral. Am I so isolated from the rest of the island that I forgot the death of one of our best monster's loved one? Damn, I really am depressed.

**12:20 PM**

I didn't want to bother anyone else, so I kept walking. I ignored other monsters. If I just decided to talk to them, I would probably piss them off or just irritate them. Maybe the meeting will go great.

Well, it didn't, as I said before, but since this is in the past, at that moment in time, I didn't know. Just go with it.


	5. The Meeting

**Monster Island- 1 PM**

**One Month Before Great Battle**

Here it is, people. This is it. The meeting you all have been waiting to hear. Oh, Jesus. This one was a clusterfuck.

To prevent massive confusion of who said what (even I lost track at one point), I'll leave a "transcript" of sorts, so we both can refer to it, if needed.

That, and I'm a really lazy reptile.

* * *

**Me**

O-okay. Everyone's here, right? Now...guys...Quiet down. I said quiet down. Uh...GUYS. **_GUYS, QUIET DOWN._**Thank you. Alright, Everyone's present? I am, obviously. Anguirus?...Good. Minilla?...Godammit. Where is he?...In the bathroom? We don't even have bathrooms. Oh, you mean that one rock everyone pisses on. Oh. Okay. So, my son's present. Good...Kumonga?...Nobody's seen that spider? Of course. Never shows up...Rodan?...Glad to see you're here. Again, sorry for that little mistake earlier...Gorosaurus?...Good...K-Kamm...K-Kamacure...Kamalakazam...The mantis guys...Good...Baragon?...yephe'shere...King Caesar?...Didn't think you'd show up...Aaannd...Varan? Good. Okay, everyone's here. Sorry for the delay earlier, everyone. I had some shit to do, and y'know how it is...

Okay, so you all are wondering what the fuck's going on? Why is there an emergency meeting? Well, earlier today, Mothra came by to let me know that she sensed something was gonna happen...Yes, what is it?

**Anguirus**

The last time she came over here, it was just gas. And the time before that, it was-

**Me**

This time, it's an actual danger. Trust me. She said it was urgent and severe and all that jazz.

**King Caesar**

What is this problem? I need to know, man. I missed playing poker for this.

**Me**

Sh-she never said what it was. She never does, but it's gotta be urgent if she needed to talk to me.

**Rodan**

You're saying that there's gonna be something bad, but we don't know what? And it's also _super urgent,_ apparently. Don't you think she would know what the trouble is?

**Me**

She's not a damn prophet. It's...I dunno, spiritual energy?

**Rodan**

Clearly, our resources aren't that thorough.

**Me**

Don't be dissing Mothra. If it wasn't for here, we wouldn't know about the next attack by some aliens or mutants or whatever, and we'd be in more confusion than...uh...than...

**Rodan**

I wasn't talking about Mothra. I was talking about the messenger.

**Me**

Who..?

**Rodan**

The messenger is the idiot that's telling us the information, and didn't even other to ask for more when he had the chance to.

**Me**

I'm not following.

**Rodan**

You, dumbass.

* * *

It was at this point when the majority of the monsters let out a small chuckle.

Rodan, a close ally who I've known for a while, is calling me stupid because I didn't even bother to ask Mothra what the danger is. I never do. I just take what she says to me at first and tell them. And for years that's how it's been. And for years we've nearly lost many a battle because of that. Because of me.

That escalated kinda quickly.

I wanted to get out of there, hide away. But monsters are monsters, and they need to be tough. They need to take what's given to them, and spew it right I don't want to lose an ally because I start making fun of them for their loss of a loved one. That's even lower. That's...just fucking offensive. I was getting kinda hot. Like, in my chest. A burning sensation. It wasn't like when I prepare to roast someone with atomic firebreath. It was more...hurty. A pain. It was growing and growing, but I couldn't let it show. Why am I so upset because of these guys, anyway? They're...chodes.

That's right. Chodes.

Sure, I'm the big depressed monster who needs true allies to make things better, and even when I try to let everyone know shit's going to happen, I still manage to fail.

So, they were still laughing like dickwads. All of them.

Wait.

Why isn't Baragon laughing? He knows it's true that I fucked up. He knows I suck ass. But, he isn't laughing. He's looking kinda serious, even for him.I might have been seeing things. He might have been laughing. I don't care. I just had to get out of there, monster or while the negative things the monsters said about me echoed as I ran, I did something I haven't done for years.

I actually fucking cried. Hard. I don't do that. I shouldn't. I should be tough, able to soak things in. But I'm not. I don't think my dad is looking positive now. He'd say something like, _'Look, Junior. You have to take the world like a beast. Make it your own. Crying is for children and some species of dolphins.'_

Maybe not that exactly. I need to rest. I have to think things over for a bit.

Why do bad things happen to good people?


	6. Contemplation Over The Shore, Part Two

**Monster Island- 3 AM**

**30 Days Before Great Battle**

After the meeting, I stayed away from everyone, including Minilla, my son. I mean, he didn't say anything, but I just needed to be alone.

I was at the shore, as usual. A lot of shit happened earlier that made me feel like I did when my old man died. I felt weak. I felt small. Like a bug.

I felt vulnerable.

I was too busy being a sad shit to hear Baragon try and talk to me. I completely ignored him.

"Hey, Big G," he said to me. "You okay? Dude? If you don't want to talk, that's cool. I understand that what happened earlier kinda made you feel a little vulnerable." Hey, didn't I just say that?

"I also understand that it's a hard life for you. I mean, you lost your dad pretty early. That's something hard to get over. The other guys shouldn't have said those things. I honestly didn't find them funny, either. When you left, they moved from you being stupid to..well...some deeper stuff. I left around there. Didn't say a word. Not even an insult." I still didn't budge.

Baragon's pretty fucking mature, despite how he has a childlike attitude. He knew it was getting hit close to home. He knew I was getting really upset. He chose to leave the other monsters because he saw that they hurt me. He was hurt, too.

That's what I like about him. He's got respect. Cares about others. Not just himself.

"It's kinda funny, actually," I said after a long silence.

"What is?" Baragon asked me.

"I try to only care about myself. I want to be in power. I want to control. I want to dominate. I want the old-fashioned 'Monster Way'. Y'know, fighting for glory. _You_...You care about others. You want to have shared power. You don't want to be in control of everything. You only fight anything that tries to destroy the universe. You want the modern-day 'Monster Way'. You want to fight for freedom. We're like a yin-yang, almost."

"W-where did this come from, Big G?"

"I was just thinking about it."

"Ah."

There was some more silence. I like silence. I mean, I don't mind Baragon, but silence is peaceful. Sitting with Baragon is peaceful. Sitting with Baragon in silence is peaceful. It's...I don't know how to describe it. It's...

_Amazing._

Woah. Woah, woah, woah, woah. What am I saying? What is this? Do I...?

Do I actually...?

Am I...?

In...?

"H-h-hey, Baragon," I start to say to him.

"What?" he asks me.

"Uh...ah...eh..."

"What is it?"

"...n-nevermind..."

"No, tell me."

"It's stupid. Forget it."

"No. Just tell me, Big G."

"Believe me. It was stupid."

"C'mon, man. You're always hiding away from everyone, sad or not. Tell me what's up." He got real close to me. I didn't feel really uncomfortable. Like my personal space is shrinking or something.

"I...uh...it's..." I stutter. Since when did I stutter? I don't act like this, and I don't think friends act like this, either.

"Gojira. C'mon. Tell me," Baragon said. That's the first time I've ever head him say my real name. That's the first time _ANYBODY _has ever said my real name. I never told anybody. How did he know?

I was almost gonna crack when we heard rustling from behind us. It was a couple of those Kam..Kama...mantis guys. Baragon, with his favorite food being the mantises (manti?), quickly ran off to hunt the group. I sighed a sigh of relief. I wasn't pressured. I had time to myself. I was saved by the bug.

But, at the same time, I felt kinda lonely. When Baragon got kinda close to me, I didn't want him to leave. Him being there and all. I wanted to...

...To hug the little bastard.

Oh my god. I think that I might...

N-no. No, no...That goes against the natural order. I'm supposed to love my own kind.

But, then again, the only living people of my kind I know of are my son and I. My whole family is my kind, so it would be incest, anyway. But how did I lay an egg?

What's going on with me? I'm losing it.


	7. Images Conjured in Slumber

Hey, guys. This is the Duchess Gummybuns (the author of this fabulous story).

I Just wanted to thank you weenies for liking my story so far. It's actually my first "I'm Gonna Actually Do It For Real" story, so all the moral support and good reviews are a good sign that I'm doing something right. For once.

Oh, and here's some lame trivia: I never actually intended for this "Godzilla/Baragon thing". It was a joke. There was that little paragraph on chapter two. You read it, though. I know you did.

But everyone assumed Godzilla had a thing for Baragon. And now he does. Because of you all. You made the author do something. I applaud you.

Don't worry, by the way. The actual plot of this fanfic will get in gear soon, and the little relationship between our two monsters will get them in some silly antics and lowbrow hijinks.

Alright, enough with the stupid thanks. Let's see some story.

* * *

**Monster Island- 6 AM**

**30 Days Until Great Battle**

After that close call last night, I hit the sack earlier than usual. Around four-thirty. I had a weird dream, and I don't dream that much.

I was in a human city. I was young. I mean, I was a young adult in my dream. It was night. There was fire. There was screaming. There was rubble all over the place. This is familiar to me, but...why?

I looked over. I saw what remained of my dad.

_Oh, no. Not this dream._

There he was. Dead as a doornail. He risked himself for me. Gave me his life essence or something. He wanted me to end the fight he couldn't win. I felt rage inside me. Because my old man's gone. Because that giant crab-man-monster with wings tried to kill my dad and me. Because of everything. I was more pissed than I think any creature could ever be. But, the mutant crab creature is dead. Because my Pops killed him. Because he protected me. Because he _cared _for me. He didn't just want to protect me. He wanted to protect everyone.

Now, you're thinking, _"Destoroyah's gone. What fight did he not win?"_

He didn't win the fight for peace. He wanted me to be the next savior of the universe.

Okay, now. This is where the dream gets _hella weird. _Yeah, that's how weird it was.

Alright, so I was staring at my new kingdom. My world. My throne. You get the point.

Okay, okay. For real, let's get on track. Looking, doo, doo, doo...And then, all of a sudden, Baragon was there.

Of course. My brain's taunting me, now. He's standing there, not saying a word. Not moving. I ran up to him. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me. I tried talking to him, but Dream Baragon didn't say anything back. He just...smiled. I don't know what got into me, but I had the urge to hug him, again. I did it. I actually hugged him. Well, it was a dream, so I didn't actually hug Baragon. He hugged back. Like, he grabbed me as soon as I grabbed him. It was a long embrace. It was a great dream. Then, like any old dream you have, Baragon's skin and muscle rotted off until I was hugging a mere skeleton. And I was terrified as shit. And then I woke up.

I had a bad taste in my mouth, and more of those burning pains in my chest, like I had at the meeting yesterday. It was worse. It was horrible. Eventually, when I calmed down, the pain went away. What the hell's up with the chest pains? Why was I dreaming about Baragon? Why do a majority of the chapters end with questions and then side notes?

I dunno, but I think I know what I'm gonna finally do.


	8. A Crazy Idea

**Monster Island- 11 PM**

**30 Days Until Great Battle**

I'm gonna do it. Tonight. I'm gonna try and explain how I feel to Baragon. I mean, it's what's right. You tell friends this shit, right? I want to tell him that I think I want...to be more than friends. I think that's what it is with me. I think that I'm feeling affectionate towards Baragon. I...

Oh, godammit.

_I __**love**__ the little bastard._

I want to just sit next to him and look at the night sky forever. I want to talk with him. I want to just...I want to be with him in general. I don't like him so much that I'd bang him. That's a bit too far. I like him for personality. Y'know, what's on the inside. He's a fucking great guy, even when he's energetic as all hell. I just wish I could build up the courage to do it. That's my other problem. I have low self-esteem. I kinda went down that negative spiral a few years after the, ahem, "(Not-So) Final War". I'm hoping that making friends and shit will help me, and if that's the case, talking to Baragon tonight will probably help me greatly.

Okay. I got that out of the way. I'll just tell you what happened this morning.

I was still a bit sore from yesterday, even though those who mocked me were forced (by a certain someone) to apologize to me for their actions. It hurt knowing that they could use what little knowledge they have of me _against me. _I guess I'll accept their dumb little "I'm sorry for bla bla bla..."

I didn't sit around like a sadsack all day. I played with my son, Minilla, for a bit. Got my mind off of things. The kid does sorta look like me, but his head looks like an apple. I'm not joking. It looks like a rotten apple. A rotten apple head. Heh. I shouldn't be making fun of my own flesh and blood. It's like making fun of me, but as a little kid.

After I fooled around with Minilla, I took my daily stroll. I was thinking about how there hasn't been any attacks on Earth recently. Usually, there's a threat every other damn day, but ever since last month, the attacks have been decreasing more and more. At one point, there was an attack once a week. Then it got quiet. I loved it. Nothing to do, so we all get free time. Time to do whatever we damn pleased. It's been lovely. But it's also quiet, in the eerie sense. Why has there been a lack of activity? The aliens and other guys haven't given up, have they? They're persistent. They never stop! But they did. It got me thinking back to yesterday. When Mothra showed up to warn me that something major's gonna happen.

Usually, when there's a big-ass war between everyone, the evil guys still attack, right up to the day _before_ the battle happens. But now they stopped, and something big's going on soon. There's gotta be a link with this.

If it's _major-mondo-gigantic-triple-decker _trouble_, _and the attacks aren't going on, could that mean...?

Okay, this is gonna sound a tad typical, maybe even _cliche_, but what if all of the attacking forces stopped attacking because they're all working together to destroy the universe this time? I'm not talking "aliens control all the monsters", I'm talking "aliens and monsters work together". If that's the case, we're all screwed, even if we're prepared for it. I'm not gonna host another meeting after...y'know...but I have to tell someone.

Oh, no. I know who you're thinking I should tell. But I won't. I won't because I'm already gonna tell that person some other things. Personal things.

And even then, I don't know if my theory is right. It could just be a coincidence that the attackers stopped attacking and that an urgent even is to occur. For now, I'll just leave my thoughts to myself, and wait to see if anything happens.

I gotta plan my talk with Baragon out now. I don't want to screw up, as I always do.


	9. Confusions and Confessions

**Monster Island- 4:15 AM**

**29 Days Remain**

Well, I went and did it. Sorta. I don't want to spoil what happened right away.

I waited at the shore, nervous as shit. Would Baragon come tonight? He sometimes doesn't come, and if he was he should have been here by now. What if he's busy? What if...

_**SNAP OUT OF IT MAN.**_

I'm overreacting. Although, maybe I should have asked him to come by tonight, but that would sound a tad obvious. Baragon's pretty damn smart, so I think he'd know something was up if I asked him, anyhoo. Still, though. Is he coming? I don't want to have gone out and get this far for nothing. I'd feel even worse than I actually am.

I waited. Five minutes passed. Half hour passed. Another one. I was giving up hope. It wasn't until four-fifteen that Baragon finally showed up. The nervousness I lost over time came back hard.

"I...uh...I didn't think you'd show up." I said quietly.

"You were expecting me, then?" he asked me.

"W-well, no. I mean, I _assumed _you were coming, considering you've been here for the past few nights, but I-I wasn't hoping you'd be h-"

"I know damn well that you were waiting for me, Big G. I also know why you're acting so weird. And I don't mean weird in general. I mean _around me."_

I was slightly shocked by this. No, I was really shocked. I wasn't prepared for what Baragon said. I had a plan, and a bunch of backup plans for different scenarios, but THIS wasn't one of them. Eh, maybe I'm overreacting. We might not be on the same page. I'm just a tad nervous is all, yeah, that's it...

"R-really?...W-well, if you think I'm up to something, what is it, then?" I asked. I can tell he's thinking of something else. How would he know that I...?...I can't say the word. I mean, I can't bring myself to say it, but y'know the word.

"Look, Big G," Baragon starts. "I know what's up. You..."

Oh, boy.

"You want to...well..."

Here it comes.

"You want to be friends."

The secret's out. He knows I-Wait, what!?

"And I know that you were waiting for me to come here because you're lonely, and you want someone to talk to."

That went in a direction I didn't expect, either.

"And I want you to know that I'm here for you, Big G."

He got up close to me. _Real close_. He put a claw on my shoulder.

And, I'm not gonna lie, **it felt great**.

"I'll always be there, buddy. When you want to have fun. When you need someone to vent your anger on. When you need someone to talk to..."

And then he got real close to me. And then he whispered in my ear.

_"...and if you need to express how you feel, for whatever reason."_

When he recoiled and sat back down next to me, I felt kinda...

Shocked even more. Did he know, for real? Was he hinting at something? I don't know. Does he...?

I wasn't gonna ask, though. Just in case.

"So, y'see," Baragon continued. "If you need to tell me anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to. Or, y'know, if you just wanna hang. You know where I am if you need me."

Is this some excuse for a "date" or something? I might be misinterpreting this.

"Uh...uh...O-o-o-oh...kay...then..." I managed to get out. God-diggidy-damn, was I a mixed pot of excitement, confusion, and fear. I didn't know what to feel. Except maybe a small bit of hope that...wecouldactuallybeathing.

"I guess, uh, I'll be going now." Baragon said. He was on his way into the forest.

"Wait." I said.

Baragon turned his head towards me. I started to feel kinda hot.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I, uh...I wanted to tell you that...I..."

"Go on."

"I...Th-thank you for wanting to be there for me."

"Oh...Well, uh, you're welcome, Gojira."

Seriously. How does he know that's my name?

I would have said something, but he left before I could have done anything.

I dunno what to make of this all. Does he think I want to be just pals? Does he know that I really feel affectionate with him? Does he feel the same?

I kinda have a clearer views on this, but not enough to make a decision. I don't know anymore, and I'm not gonna ask Baragon anything yet. If he doesn't feel the same, I don't want things to be awkward.

Fuck, I'm terrible at this love business.


	10. This chapter lacks any plot I don't even

**Monster Island- 4:47 PM**

**20 Days Remain**

The humans have these things called "songs". They're a concoction of sound done in such a way that it sounds perfect. There are "bands" that make these songs.

And, right now, if I had to pick a song as my theme, it would be _Don't Stop Me Now._

That little escapade ten nights nine nights ago opened me up a lot. I've been hanging with Baragon a lot more often. Especially during the day. We talk and talk about a lot of things. I'm becoming more social. That's a big step for me. No, it's a huge step. A great big one. For once, I feel amazing. Like I could take on anything. I mean, I know that we're not technically...y'know...but I still feel great because we're getting close. And I can feel that we are getting closer every day. Jeez, this adventure epic is sounding more and more like a damn romance novel with special guest star Big Ass War.

Speaking of big adventures, there hasn't been any new signs of an attack, still. It's downright suspicious now. Like, real suspicious. I think my little hypothesis about everyone working together is coming true, and if that actually is the case, then we're all screwed. Period. Even if us "good" monsters work together, we wont stand a chance against every single fucking thing out there in the cosmos that's out to get us. Why the hell do aliens come to Earth, of all places? There's plenty of other planets out there, and it's not because we're the only monsters out there. That's not true. If there's monsters from space that come out to kill us, it's obvious there are others. Or something. You get the point.

I, uh...I don't know what else to talk about. Nothing eventful happened today. Nothing at all. Nothing's happened for a while.

Except that I've been hanging out with _Baragon. _I'm not even gonna start. I seem to talk about him a lot. I guess I like him that much, and I think he's noticed. Obviously. He's told me that I've occasionally (read: often) shy away whenever personal topics come up, like, y'know, _feelings._ I've been also told I...

ugh

_Blush. _How can I even blush? I have scales, not skin. You can't see veins and shit like you do with those soft-skinned humans.

Great. Yep. Here I am, going off about Baragon and how I'm a total _nerd._

I didn't even have to talk. This is just a short update of how things are going. You could have easily skipped this part and not missed a thing.

I'm feeling a bit woozy, now. And my chest is hurting like hell again. The fuck's up with that? It's like a searing hot pain. I'll go away eventually, right?

...right?


	11. The Warning

**Monster Island- Midnight**

**15 Days Remain**

Well, something happened.

I was sitting on the shore, like I do, when Mothra came down. After the pollen settled and I coughed like hell, I learned some disturbing news.

"Godzilla, I have to tell you something! I-it's _really _important!" She said to me, sounding really fucking frazzled.

"What, now?" I asked.

"That bad feeling I had..."

"What about it?"

"It's not anything bad."

"Oh, good."

"No, it's not good. And It's not bad. It's **worse.**"

"What do you mean?"

"S-so, I finally have a clearer view on what this thing is..."

"Don't wait for me to say anything. Just-"

"It's a giant rift."

"A _what?_"

"A rift."

"What the hell is that?"

"Watch your fucking language, Godzilla. A rift is when the metaphorical fabric of space and time is torn, causing who-knows-what...unless..."

"Unless...?"

"...Unless you know what you're doing..."

"What-who-when-how-now-what?"

"Okay, basically, it's possible to make a guided rift. That's when someone, or _something, _is able to control or create a rift of some sort that has a set origin point and a set destination."

"I have no clue what any of that means, but I'll take your word for it."

"What she said," said a voice that came from out of fucking nowhere. "was that it's likely someone created or altered one of these rifts for their own needs. Even _I _knew that, Big G."

Well, shove a spoon up my rectum and call me Uncle Klunk. Baragon was here this whole time. Was he here before Mothra showed up?

"B-Baragon?" Mothra said surprisingly. "Were you here this whole time?"

"No. I just happened to be walking by and I heard some commotion. Thought I'd investigate."

"So both of you guys know about this. Okay. Good. You should probably do another meeting. Let the other monsters know what's up."

Baragon and I both exchanged looks. After that little fiasco with the last meeting, I'd really rather not do another one. But I still should alert the others. Somehow.

"...What is it?" Mothra asked us.

"W-well, uh..." Baragon started.

"The meetings have been..." I said.

"They've been, well, uh, kind of a big mess recently. Like, not that many people show up, and even if they do, nobody listens," Baragon tells Mothra. Way to go to save my ass, buddy.

"Well, if that's the case," she says. "I'll just host a meeting myself. Tomorrow. Everybody comes to my meetings, right?"

It's true. Everyone does attend, minus Kumonga, and they all listen more to her. Maybe it's because she's a more reliable source.

Baragon and I agreed with this, and Mothra promised to make a organized meeting tomorrow. And then she flew off, giving the pollen another ride in the wind. And my lungs.

When I stopped sneezing and coughing, Baragon said to me, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I just can't handle pollen that well, y'know?" I said.

"Okay."

"...Hey, Baragon. How long were you _really _hiding over there?"

"I was since...well..."

"...?"

"...I was here before Mothra."

"Really?"

"Yeh."

"Why?"

"Uh...ah...I-I dunno."

"I think you do, Baragon."

"...heh..."

And then he bolted off.

He didn't say, but I have a feeling I know why he was hiding. He was waiting for it to be around three, and since he has nothing to do (judging by what I've seen), he waits every day until the same time, to make it look like he's just doing a friendly visit.

O-oh man. This can't be happening. But it is. And everything makes sense to me now. The reason he's been wanting to hang with me for a long period of time...the reason he's been really caring for me...the reason he doesn't mind me sharing my personal thoughts...the reason he's been "busy"...The puzzle is getting put together, and I think you know what it is, too.

...Wait, what? You knew all along!? Why didn't you _say something, _for god's sake?

Things are just getting better and better. And I mean that in a positive way.

Since I know nobody's gonna talk to me tonight, and I'm certain that "rift" or whatever it's called isn't suddenly gonna come here overnight, I think I might get a real good night's rest.

* * *

Hey, hey, hey, guys. It's the author. I just want to say thanks again to all of your love and support for the story.

What? 1000 views? Did I do something right, for once?

Thank you weenies for getting this far, for it is only the beginning.

Or, at least, where the action starts to pick up. But you could tell.


	12. Pillar Problems

**Monster Island- 2 PM**

**10 Days Remain**

Hooboy. Today was interesting. It had some action. Okay, a lot of it.

Ever since Mothra gave that big meeting about the "rift" thing, the whole island's been on alert. A few times a day, Mothra gives us updates on what's been happening both in space and on Earth. She's our newscaster, and we're her audience. Most of the time, the updates are about things she sees coming and going through the rift, or any anomalies back down here, but I don't really pay attention to anything. I have other topics grabbing my attention. We all know what, so I won't even say his name.

Today, however, was something new. According to Mothra, some of the planets near Earth have been growing these giant pillar formations. She, Baragon, and I (yes, we're now the official heads of this operation) have come up with a theory behind these pillars, based on Mothra's observations:

**WHAT WE KNOW**

*These pillars are large, black, pulsate, and glow four different colors (as far as we know): **Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow**

*They are spread out all over the "host" planet

*There is usually 1-3 large clusters of pillars

*The clusters are made up of pillars that are larger than the single, non-clustered pillars

**WHAT WE THINK:**

*These pillars could be a hivemind of sorts, meaning that either **A) all infected planets are controlled by one source, or B) each planet is an individual hivemind**

*The pillars are either **A) draining the host planet's resources (if any) or B) beacons for the rift**

*The clusters are the "brain" of the pillars, with the largest cluster (both in size of/amount of pillars) being the main source of energy for the infected planet

*The pillars could be like a virus, infecting one planet after another, meaning they'll head to Earth soon.

That's all we could think of, but it's something. It's just a stupid theory, so we could be wrong. So, while there's pillars in space, on Earth there's...

Nothing, still. What? Nothing? Not even a goddam attack? We all agreed that the aliens are probably not attacking because they are working together to make a fancy rift, so they may not be able to attack and/or not attacking is part of their tactic.

Today, we were just working together. Well, Mothra was popping in and out, because she's a moth that has places to go, things to do, and people to see. So, really, it was just Baragon and I doing the thinking, and Mothra was gathering the information. At one point, Baragon left to do something for a few minutes (probably take a big monster dump), and it was just Mothra and I working. And we had a _pleasant _conversation.

Mothra starts it with, "I know you love Baragon."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't act stupid. I know you love him."

"How d-"

"I'm a Divine Moth. I know pretty much everything. Well, not everything. I know everything from the past and present, but not the future, which is why I can only feel things that are going to happen."

"You know the past?"

"I lived it. That's how I know it. And I know you love Baragon."

"...o-oh..."

"I also know that you're blushing right now. Somehow."

"...again...?"

"This happens often?"

"Only when I talk to Baragon."

"So you do love him."

"Stop saying that word. _Love. _Ick."

"It's true, though."

"...Yeah...Wait."

"Huh?"

"Does Baragon love me?"

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't."

"C'mon, Mothra. Tell me."

"What if he doesn't? You would feel sad, right?"

"Just a little."

"No, a lot."

"Okay, yeah, a lot."

"And what if he does love you? You wouldn't be able to contain your joy."

"Damn right. So, tell me."

"You need to learn that you can't always get what you want."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Didn't I say to watch your fucking language?"

"Just tell me."

"Why not ask him?" Mothra said as Baragon came back.

"Ask me what?" He said.

"...uh...If you had any more thoughts on the pillars." I replied.

We got back to work. Not much happened. We just went in-depth with what we had before. If Mothra knows I like Baragon, and if she knows what Baragon thinks about me, then she could use that shit against me if she wanted. But I know she won't. She's too nice to do that. Too nice and caring.

What does Baragon think of me? I mean, I know I jumped to the conclusion that he does, but he may not, and I want to know if it's even worth telling him how I feel about him. But I don't want to be spoiled, either.

Love's a big pile of mystery shit, ain't it?


	13. Theories of Relative-ness

**Monster Island**

**7 Days Remain**

We've been plugging away at deciding what these pillars are and what they do. We got some more information via Mothra, so we think we have a more definitive theory.

We (Baragon, Mothra, and I) think the independent pillars, are "analyzing" the host planet, stealing its resources, if any. There's probably some kind of underground network consisting of tunnels or canals, which are constantly but slowly eating up the planet's resources. The pillars probably store some of the stuff inside them for later distribution to the big clusters, with the largest cluster getting the most resources. We decided that the colors of the pillars' pulsating glows depend on what sub-type of pillar it is. Sadly, we don't have enough info to figure out what each pillar type is. But we do think that the brighter the pillar is pulsating, the more resources are being stored by that pillar. Now, the clusters absorb the resources they are given, and in return, the clusters give the pillars some type of energy or radiation, or something. The clusters don't really do much besides take and give, so your guess as to what the clusters are designed for is as good as our's.

Mothra also discovered that the host planet, despite getting itself destroyed inside-out, doesn't look sick. I mean, most of them are already dead, right? The red one's all sandy and shit, and that one with the rings doesn't seem to have any life, either. Back to the topic, though.  
One of us (probably Baragon) proposed two different ideas. One is that the planet does not look sick because it's dying from the inside out, so it would take a while to notice anything on its surface. The other is because the host planet could also be _benefiting_ somehow from the pillars. The pillars take away the resources, but in return give the planet a substitute of sorts. Like the planet's on life support or something.

We don't really have any more thoguhts at the moment, so Baragon and I are waiting on Mothra to come back with new observations.

Oh, and don't think that the other monsters aren't preparing. They all have been alert, day and night. Don't want to miss any action, because we're getting restless from the lack of any action. Gorosaurus has been practicing his signature dropkick move. Anguirus, last I heard, was sharpening those spikes on his back so he can roll like no tomorrow. Yes, even my son is preparing. He's been trying to breathe fire, which is really smoke rings, and he's also been practicing his hand-to-hand combat. Hell, Kam-kur-kar-kooky-crazy...The mantises have been more organized than usual, doing combat exercises. I won't continue with who'd doing what, but you get the point. Everyone is ready for any kind of action. And yet with all of this ruckus, the humans on the island (they work in some kind of research lab or whatever, from what I'm told) have yet to notice. Don't ya think that they'd hear us going apeshit and know something's up? I'll cut them some slack, though. They probably hear nothing but us monsters every day, so...

You know what would suck? If we did all this prepping for nothing, like the rift and the pillars were harmless, and nothing happens. All that hard work down the shitter. Mothra says that she can tell a fight's gonna happen, and if she says it, it's gotta be true.

Seriously, though. If there was not a fight, I'd be pissed.


	14. Blast From the Past

**Monster Island**

**6 Days Remain**

Too much happened today. Way too much.

I planned on talking to Baragon before whatever this is started, but I don't want him having that on his mind while we fight. But I don't want to do it during the battle because that would just get us distracted, and doing it after the battle (assuming we win) would be cliche. I guess talking to him before would be the best option, because I'll get it out of the way and it won't be much of a distraction. Besides, this could be the last time we talk to each other.

Not surprisingly, the space pillars and Baragon weren't my only worries.

Earlier today, around 5 AM, there was a huge damn tremor that shook the island senselessly. We get earthquakes here and there, but those feel like a light shake to us. This mysterious vibration caused some of us to lose their balance. It lasted for like a minute, and afterwards there was no aftershock or second tremor of any kind. It happened just once, and nobody has a fucking clue what to make of it. We were all alert, looking for any signs of damage or maybe some kind of action we could finally get into. Our investigation led us to a gaping hole. It was still sorta hot, as the heat was blasting at us. When we arrived, a couple of those humans in that research lab were inspecting it, as well. As soon as they saw us, they fled. Typical humans.

Everyone was talking at once, trying to figure out what could have made the hole. We ultimately agreed on a large meteor crashing into the ground, although there would have been an explosion of a sort if that was the case. Maybe we were lucky. Maybe that hole was there before, and that's why there was just a tremor. If that hole was there before, then the (possible) meteor probably destroyed some of what the hole was originally. Judging by the way the hole was more facing out from a hill, I'd say that this was a-

Wait. It looks familiar, that hole does. Is it the home of...?

"Guys," I said. "I think this is what's left of Kumonga's cave."

"You're positive, Godzilla?" asked Varan.

"I am. This is where Kumonga's cave is..er.._was. _And if that meteor somehow crashed in such a way that it landed in here, then Kumonga could be...well, y'know..."

We all felt a little ill. I mean, even if he/she/it never comes out of that cave, Kumonga was still a respected member of our tiny community. Never asked for anything. Never gave anything. Only fought if it was necessary. I mean, I remember back in "Not-So" Final War we both duked it out, but it's water under the bridge now. But, let's not assume Kumonga's dead. They could be alive, somehow._  
_

"We don't know if they're dead, and we also need someone to see what happened in there. Someone small and disposable. Someone who's part of a still-living species," I said.

We all looked at the K-...Ah, I'll never say their name's right...Mantis guys, because they are small, and disposable, and they are a species. Three out of the ten of them volunteered to go down and check out the scene. We waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Then we heard some noise down in the hole.

All three of the mantises crawled out of the hole, running like little pansies. We heard groaning sounds. All of us stepped back a little. Except for me. I knew I shouldn't have, but I looked into the hole directly. The sounds were getting louder. Then it was quiet. Really quiet. I looked a little deeper in the hole.

Next thing I knew, I was falling on my back. I saw a blur go past me, and I heard an awfully familiar sound:

**_SKREEEEOOOOONKKKK!_**

What? That's the sound _I _make! What could it be?

The other monsters were backing up even more. I wondered why, but then I noticed that they were looking behind me. I saw a shadow, and looked up to see Kumonga, and another unidentifiable monster. I got up quickly and and stepped back a bit to let my eyes adjust to what I was seeing.

Kumonga was getting the shit beat out of it by...

_Grandpaps!_

My great-grandfather!? What? Isn't he dead?

I attempted to get in the middle of this fight, stop Grandpaps from killing Kumonga.

"Woah! Woah! Grandpaps, break it up! Break it up!" I said.

"I ain't old, son," he says, still punching Kumonga.

"No! I mean, you're my great-grandfather."

"The hell you mean?"

"Just...stop punching the spider and let me talk."

"I ain't letting this spider go. I'm the King of the Monsters. I don't need competition."

"That was almost sixty years ago, man!"

"What?" he let go of Kumonga, who limped its way back to its little cave.

"That was sixty years ago Don't you remember?"

"I wasn't around sixty years ago! Wait. Where the hell are we? And why are our enemies on this island?"

"Look. Something happened that caused giant tear in space and junk, and it caused you to time travel forward."

"Bullshit."

"It's true. I'm your great-grandson. I'm the King of the Monsters."

"You expect me to believe _**THAT?**_"

"Well, what was the last thing you saw before you started fighting the giant spider?"

"I saw a giant thing in the sky. It was huge, and it was all wavy and shit."

"Did it suck you up?"

"Yes, it did. And then I woke up with a horrible headache, and saw that giant spider, and..."

_**"YOU."**_He pointed towards Anguirus, who looked a bit nervous.

"N-No, Grandpaps. That's a descendant of the one you're thinking of."

"A descendant of an enemy is still an enemy."

"Granpaps, things have changed."

"You're really telling me I've traveled through time?"

"Yes."

"And you _are_ my great-grandson?"

"Yep."

"...and are all of these enemies your allies?"

"They are. But We didn't choose to do-"

"Of course. The later generations get soft. I want to go back to my time, where I was in control. I'd make a great kid, and that kid will be tough, and so on, so you won't be a terrible King."

"You can't go back."

"Why the fuck not?"

"W-well, we don't know how."

"This is ridiculous. I'm going back to the ocean." He started walking away, but I stopped him.

"We can't live in the ocean anymore, Grandpaps. We have to live on this island. All of us."

"You fucking me?"

"Sadly, no."

"Who says we can't do what we want?"

"The humans."

"Why listen to the little guys when you could stomp them?"

"Well...It's not as bad as you think, Grandpaps. We still get to roam around, just on this island. We get to fight, too. But only when someone tries to destroy the universe."

"You all are heroes now?"

"Yeah."

"And you listen to humans?"

"Well, it happened before i was born, but after you died, so-"

"This is a pile of shit."

"Y-yeah, we know."

"I'm not useful in this new age. I'm obsolete."

"N-no, no...You're still useful. To us."

"The hell you mean?"

"Well, long story short, the giant space tear that sent you down here is also gonna send out monsters that want to kill everyone. And those guys are the enemies."

"Listen, kid. I don't want to be a good guy or a bad guy. I'm my own side."

"Well, could you help us out, at least? We'll try to bring you back to your time period if you do, Grandpaps."

"Well, if it's for family..."

"It's not just family. It's the universe. If it gets obliterated, there will be nobody alive. Nobody to conquer anything. Nobody to fight. Nobody to be the King of the Monsters."

"I get it, I get it. Alright, I help you and your little group."

After Grandpaps appeared, our relatives from the past started appearing left and right during the next few days. Mothra's relatives, Baragon's, Caesar's... had to persuade them to join us, which was a hassle at times, but they agreed in the end. Now we have a bigger army against the aliens. It was so much hoopla that the humans noted it, too. They also noted that a "strange anomaly" was showing up on their radars and shit. It was news all over the world. Mothra was finding out about this shit, so that's how I know.

It was like a reunion. I had Grandpaps and Granddad, but _my _dad was nowhere in sight. He'll show up eventually, right?

Right?


	15. The Chapter Everyone's Been Waiting For

**Monster Island- 2 AM**

**5 Days Remain**

As usual, I was sitting on the shore. I haven't gotten to do this in a while because of all the prepping we've don. Mothra noticed I was getting tired, so she and a few of her relatives thought it would be nice to do the work for Baragon and I tonight. Maybe I can finally do what I've been planning all goddam month. Shweet.

Baragon came over, as he always does. We chatted a bit. I might have imagined it, but it seemed like he was nudging closer to me gradually during the conversation. When he was really close to me, I knew it was probably my time to shine.

"S-so, uh, Baragon," I said. "There was something I wanted to tell you..."

"What is it, Big G?" He asked.

"W-well, uh, I've known you for a long time..."

"That's true"

"And you've been a really close f-friend..."

"I have, haven't I?"

"..and, uh, I want you to know that I..."

"You what?"

"I-I..."

"What is it?"

"Uh...heh..." I was getting kinda nervous, yet I planned this for a while.

"Well, if you can't say something, I guess I'll tell you something."

"Wh-what?"

"Big G, we have known each other for a long time. And, well..."

"Wh-what is it?"

"I-it's stupid, really. Forget I said anything."

"Baragon, do you...?"

"Do I what?

"Do you l-l...l.L...L..."

"Do I what, Big G?" He got really close. His head was like right near my shoulder.

"Do you, uh, lo-" He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I remember you saying we're friends, Right?"

"Yeah..."

"I remember saying we're allowed to express how we feel to each otherright?"

"C-correct..."

"Well, I think you're , MORE than great. You are amazing, Big G. You are the most rad guy I know, and you always listen to me."

"Thank you, man."

"And I want to be, well, more than friends. It's weird, but it's true."

internally screaming

"Y-you do?"

"Yeh."

"W-well I...uh...I l-"

"I love you too, Big G." He started to nuzzle me.

Wow. I actually did it. I had the balls to do it. And I used them.

We sat together for the rest of the early morning, with Baragon resting on my shoulder and me staring out into the sky.

It's official, ladies and gents. The one thing I never expected myself to do, and I did it.


	16. Family Matters, Part One

**Monster Island**

**5 Days Remain**

Last night.

Wow.

That was...

Very, uh...

Very interesting. And very great. And embarrassing. And amazing. And wonderful. And pleasant. And probably something I'll regret later on in life.

Okay, yeah, so, uh, for the past few days, our dads and moms and other family members have been coming back via a time rift. The only guy missing is my father. Nobody's seen him, not even Mothra. I'm a tad nervous about that, but I'm positive he'll turn up.

The "group" I'm in (Mothra, Baragon, and I) hasn't really found any more news about the pillars, so I guess that's good, in a sense. Mothra's family has been nice enough to help us out with everything, so I guess even with all the thorough research, we have all we can learn. Oh, well. I guess all we can do is wait for the battle to begin, which is soon. When? I don't know. I really don't know. Literally, there is no way I'll know when the battle will happen. It could happen anytime at all. No way to keep track of how many days left until the battl-You get the point. We don't know it's only five days away. This is the past. You know that. Back to the plot now.

We all decided to practice our fighting, as we haven't done any fighting since a bajillion years ago, Well, it felt like that.

I can assume that the Mothra family was practicing their web-shooting and pollen-dusting. I dunno what moths do. Grandpaps, Grandad, and I were working on our combat and atomic breath. Minilla was still trying to do fire, but, as usual, he gets only smoke rings out. We talked, the three of us did. It reminded me of the old days when I used to "train" before battles, talking with the other guys...After the Final War, though, I went through depression. You knew that. Baragon was doing some shit with _his _old man. They were mostly doing digging and shit like that. Maybe some kinda fire breath. I didn't talk to him much today. We decided that we work in the day, and talk at night.

"So," Grandad says to me whilst beating up a bunch of rocks. "You're the King, now?"

"Have been since Dad died." I replied, whilst practicing my punches.

"He died?"

"Yeah. I was a young adult when it happened."

"Was he good?"

"Hmm?"

"Did he grow up to be a good man?"

"No."

"He didn't?"

"He was great."

"Hah. Really?"

"Hell yeah. He was a great father. Taught me a bunch."

"May I ask how he died?"

"He was gonna die naturally. And by naturally, I mean his heart was gonna explode."

"Jesus, that's how we're supposed to die!?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"But, you see, he didn't die from that. I almost died when I was attacked by a crab-demon. Near to death. He put what little radiation and life he had into me, so I'm pretty much him incarnate."

"I actually raised a great kid?"

"Yeah."

"When I found him, he just hatched from the egg, and he was being pummeled by mantises."

Woah, that sounded like what happened to my cousin.

"After I beat them up, I got a good look at the kid. Man, your dad was oddly-shaped. Had a rotten apple head. Looked nothing like me."

That same cousin that was attacked looked like that. Like my son. Woah, now. It wasn't a cousin. It was my old man.

"That's funny," I said. "My kid looks like that now."

"Guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," Grandpaps chuckled, whilst doing some tail slaps.

"You know what's weird?" I asked.

"What, kid?" Granddad said.

"When I was born, I actually looked a lot like Dad. More like a reptile than an blob of shit with legs."

"Might be a result in mutation..."

"Whaddya mean?"

"You know that Da-your grandpaps was the first of us. I mean, the radioactive generation."

"Damn right, son," remarked Grandpaps.

"So, it's possible that when your son, your dad, and I were born," Granddad explained. "We were mutated during development, so we were born weird, but grew up normal. You were born looking like your old man, so something in your genetics probably rejected a mutation of a kind, and therefore caused you to grow up actually looking like your dad. But if that's the case, that gene should have passed on to your son, and-"

"Granddad," I started. "Why do we know all about this stuff if we're just wild animals?"

"It's something call personification. Y'see, when an author needs to portray a character in such a way, they-"

"Enough with the fourth wall-breaking!" Grandpaps said.

"Calm down, Dad," Granddad said to the man.

Ah, you can tell our family is wonderful already.


	17. Startling Discoveries

**Monster Island**

**4 Days Remain**

Final thoughts. Lots of them. That's what happened.

I'm gonna make this very brief, because I'm running late for something very important.

Turns out, a majority of what we all agreed on is what the pillars do. The mystery of the clusters may have been solved, also. They might be a fuel/food source for something big. Like, real big. Something that would need a lot of energy to go through a rift in one piece. The clusters may also be what caused the past moving into the present. And we have an even sinister theory: If the past is coming to the present, then that means _all _the monsters are gonna come out of that rift. Not just the good guys. The bad guys, too. We think that time rip is a side affect. It may not be. I dunno. Either way, we may be outnumbered, considering that there will be many a monster on the bad side.

And why is it just the past? What of the future? Or is that not how it works? I asked Mothra, who's suddenly our expert, about this. She said it was a possibility, but the chances are slim. The past is more likely to merge because it isn't as "bonded by matter", or something like that, as the future is. She also explained that the reason the present isn't affected by this is because it has more bondage than the past but less than the future. I don't understand, either, so you're not alone.

Remember how I said that time ripping may be a side affect? That means that the rift isn't just delivering the past/future. It's also delivering something else, presumably sinister. Of course, this dark force has to head toward Earth because we're _sooooo _important. I'm fine with it, though. It means I get to fight. The pillars probably came from the starting point of the rift, whatever world that is. We don't think they would come from the future, because, y'know, "bondage of matter" and all that crap.

Well, we now have four major questions unanswered:

**1) What is feeding off the pillars?**

**2) Where exactly did the pillars come from?**

**3) What is the rift's origin point?**

**4) If the past can come through, will the future clash with us?**

Okay, I'd really love to talk more, but I have a dateI MEAN...uh...important meeting with Baragon tonight.

I hope this battle won't interfere with my stupid love life I was lucky to have, and I also don't hope vise versa.


	18. Meet the Parent

**Monster Island**

**2 Days Remain**

The rift is acting very weird today, and my old man still hasn't been seen. Maybe he was a bit too close to the present for him to be transported? I dunno. I'm leaving my doors of hope open, even when the battle begins. Maybe there's turbulence. That happens, right? Heh...

R-right?

I miss my dad, I admit. He was the best of times, and he was there for me in the worst of times. S-see what I did there? Added a little reference to-Yeah, you get my joke. But yeah, Dad was amazing. I hope he turns up eventually, because he's a toughguy, and he'll be useful in this fight. Yeah, I classify people into three different classes: Toughguys, Coolguys, and Jerkwads. Toughguys are..well, _tough._ They can take anything they're thrown at, and demolish it. Coolguys are guys I'd like to be around with. They have great personalities, optimistic looks, and they just love cuddle up and make you feel gr-I mean...uh...Coolguys are great. Jerkwads are pretty much any dick that I encounter. They are every asshole in the universe. Yeah, sorry about that little runoff...

I recently asked Mothra (or maybe her grandma. I can't tell.) how long we have left. She said that we have two days. Two days. Two days before a great huge battle that's probably gonna happen. Two days before shit hits the fan. Two days before we're all doomed. Two days before hell on earth. Ho-lee-shet. If I knew earlier, we'd be more prepared for this. Welp, time to start crying like a little boy because we ain't winning.

I went and told Baragon how much time is left. He said that it would be fine. He said we have me as a leader. He said I could get us to win. He said all that kinda crap. Obviously, he was scared, too, and he was trying to comfort me as well as himself. This is how I met his dad. He barged on by and saw us talking.

"So," he said to me. "Yer the King of the Monsters nowadays?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"You're the one my kid keeps talking about?"

I felt a little embarrassed. I dunno if you guys know, but being in a relationship is something not really accepted on Monster Island. Especially if it's two different species altogether. It's...unusual to everyone, y'know?

"Probably. There's only one Godzilla...well, there's three of us, now, but I'm the King."

"So you're the one my son's...in to?"

"Dad," Baragon began. "We're not d-"

"Son, I know a relationship when I see one. Late at night, I kept seeing you twos talking and shit, then I see you cuddle up on his chest, and _he," _(his dad was pointing at me) "He was fine with it. Even scratching your head! I know you guys are in love, and I..."

We both looked a little concerned. Even if we're adults, I'm like 90% certain that whatever Baragon's dad says goes.

"I approve it. Sure, we're predators. Sure, we're supposed to be against each other, but, hey. It's the end of the world. Might as well date your enemy. Hell, why don't you _bang _em?"

W-was he serious?

No, he laughed a bit there.

"Hah...Just joking about the sex. But seriously, if you twos really want to be together, I won't stop you. I mean, I can't. I could kill one of you, but there's no point. One's my son, and the other's our leader in this shithole. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked at us. "and I won't gut either of you."

He went off to somewhere. Baragon and I sighed a bit. His dad may be a toughguy, but, hell, he's also a joker. I wonder if my old man was a joker. I barely remember him. I only know him as a hero from what I've been told and what little I remember. I forgot what he looks like. I knew the last I saw him he was on burning and shit, but still...

Ah, whatever. We're going into this battle with or without him, and I'm gonna look out for Baragon no matter what.

**_Don't you even fucking dare say, "AWWWW DATS ADOWABUH." I will go over there if I have to._**


	19. The Calm

**Monster Island**

**1 Day Remains**

This is it. The day before we're all screwed. The Countdown to Extinction. Tomorrow is the day where we'll be dead. All of us. And there's nothing we can do. We can try, but we know we can't do jackshit about it. All we can do is sit and wait. We trained hard, we practiced, we planned...Today's the break. The calm before the storm. We all will just chill. Then come the attack, we'll spring into action, even if it's useless.

I've been standing next to Baragon whilst everyone gets a pep talk from Mothra. The humans are starting to notice, too, so her little fairy-ladies have translated what she said to the humans, which I guess are recording this or something, because there are all these cameramen and crew are here. Billions and billions of humans will be watching the pep talk live. All over the world. They all are watching the reminder that they, too, are gonna die. Everyone's scared, including us monsters. We don't want to show it, but we are. After all, this could be our last meeting.

Every monster was there. Not just the present day guys. The past as well. We're all here. We're not a bunch of families, anymore. We're one big family. Getting ready for the worst. I've never seen so many monsters together, let alone on the same side. Some of us who were once enemies or even rivals have put their differences aside for this. It's great. We're no longer a ragtag band of misfits. We're a whole team. We all know we're gonna die, but we're gonna die fighting. That's what my dad would have wanted. He would have wanted me to die fighting. Die for a cause. Don't give up unless you absolutely have to. My old man isn't here in person, but he's here in spirit. His morals, his lifestyle, his legacy-everything about him that made him great to me is still living on.

Maybe I'm not looking at the bright side of life. I should be. Sure, we're likely to be beaten to a pulp, but as long as we did our best, that's what matters. I feel a little better. Y'know what? What if we win this battle? What if we succeed? We'll be unbeatable. Everyone, including the aliens, will know that the Defenders of Earth are the best around, and nobody's gonna take us down. No.

No.

We are not gonna lose.

We will win.

We will kick the ass of whoever started this.

We've dealt with this shit before. We've almost lost, but we win in the end. It's just that on a larger scale. We will whoop interplanetary ass. We will whoop it back to the dark hellhole it same from. We are the best around, and nobody will take us down.

I just pepped myself up without the need of Mothra's boring and long speech. I feel helluva lot better. Like I could take on the universe.

I know what I'm gonna do moments before the battle begins.

I'm gonna make sure the alien assholes from beyond the rift know who we are, and what they are truly messing with:

_**They are messing with the wrong planet.**_


	20. The Storm

**Phase 1**

* * *

**Monster Island**

**Moments Before the Battle**

It was foggy. Foggy and dark. We knew something was gonna happen. I mean, it was in the air. That feeling of dread in our guts. The sense of not knowing the unknown. The sensation of excitement and terror. It hit us in waves. We were at the shore. We didn't want to hide. We had nothing to hide, anyhow. We were ready for whatever the rift would throw at us.

We waited.

And waited.

Nothing happened.

We literally waited all damn day, and nothing happened. Nobody came down and was all like, "lol u guise r gonna die XD"

Nobody shot lasers.

Nobody came at all.

We waited for nothing. Nothing at all. All this hype for nothing. Unless...

That was the tactic. They wanted us to let our guard down. They wanted us to be relaxed and softened up do they could come. We all stood there, still, just in case. Just in case they were gonna come later.

We waited some more.

And waited.

And nothing still happened.

"Well," Gorosaurus (I think) remarked. "Looks like we won. They didn't even show up. Let's go celebrate with cold ones."

"We're not gonna celebr-" I started, but Gorosaurus winked at me, in that kind of _'It's a ruse. Go with it' _kind of way. "O-oh! Yes! Surely we won! Yes. Indeed. Winning. It is what we do. All the time."

I think the other monsters caught on at that point and they too went off to "celebrate" our "victory". And as soon as we started walking away, a couple alien ships came into view. They looked like your standard-average saucers. Nothing original. We, of course, expected this, so we turned around and acted surprised to see these ships. One of them, a big one, opened up a hatch on its bottom and a little laser thing came out. Ah, yes, the "mind control" ray all aliens seemed to have. They never learn, do they? Their space ships are more like space _shits, _because they are easy to destroy and it takes a while for the mind control ray to charge up. We blasted them. Threw rocks at them. Then more tiny ships came in. we crushed the bastards with our bare hands.

Can I just say that all aliens seem to think their ships are indestructible? They also think that we don't know what a mind control ray is and what it does. We learn, but they don't seem to. Back to the action, now.

So, yeah, we're whooping ass, right? They eventually stopped sending out ships after they realized that they're useless, and sent in a bigger ship, much bigger than the big ones mentioned before. It had a giant, goofy-looking speaker on it, like a megaphone. Millions of years in technological development, and the best they have is a speaker. Huh. A droning voice blared some shit out, but I don't speak human, so I don't have a single fucking clue what they said. Nobody did. Mothra's fairy ladies weren't there to translate, so we had to guess it was a death threat or a "your mother" joke. Joke's on them. I didn't have a mother to begin with. Wait, what? Then does that mean my dad was...No, no, no...And I know I'm a guy, because I don't have them there breasts. Then how did I lay an e-Actually, I don't wanna know.

So after this guy keeps flapping his asscheeks to make sounds conceived as words, the ship just flies back up and away, never to be seen again. The other aliens followed. I guess we won this battle, because nothing came back after a few hours. We celebrated a little bit, but not a whole lot. Whatever that alien said was probably a warning to something, but what? We dunno.

We may have won this fight, but I have a bad feeling that worse is to come.


	21. Planning

**Monster Island**

**War Room**

Monster Island has changed. It's been a few weeks since the war began. The aliens keep getting...Stronger. Well, their ships do. Sure, we can kill em, but they have stronger weapons. High-Voltage tasers, Freeze Rays...everything. The whole damn island is more of a base, and it's not the humans. They have a base of their own on the island, but they spectate the fights more than actually help us. We built a sort of "War Room" in a hole (courtesy of Kumonga's den and Baragon's digging ability), and it's the center of this operation, both literally and metaphorical. And, even then, it's not much of a War Room. It's big enough to walk around in, but there isn't any table with little models or anything stupid like that. The only people allowed in the room are Baragon, Mothra, and I, because we are pretty much leading the operation, anyhow.

"Well, gentlemen," Mothra said. "It's a low point for us. Some of our men have been brainwashed to work for the aliens, and they are attacking cities all over. There is a slight chance we're gonna lose."

"By _slight_," I said. "You mean _definitely?_"

"Sadly, yes. We've done this kind of battle before hundreds of times, and we usually win, mainly thanks to you, Godzilla."

I smiled a tiny bit, but it's also pathetic. I always save everyone's ass at the end, and the other monsters seem weak compared to me because of it. I like it, but I hate it, too.

"So, you're saying there's a chance we'll win," Baragon asked. "But only because we have Big G?"

"Pretty much," Mothra said. "But it's a small chance."

"Well, any chance of any size is still worth a shot," he said as he rubbed his head against my arm.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you guys make quite the cute couple?" Mothra said with what probably was a smirk. But you can never tell because...y'know...she's a goddam moth.

"Shut it," I said to her as she giggled a tiny bit.

"Look," Baragon began as he stopped rubbing his head. "Is it possible that Big G isn't the only answer? I mean, no offense, man, but I don't even think he'll make it through the slaughter even if he tried. There's too many aliens and who-knows-what out there. It's...it's madness."

"I agree," I added. "I mean, I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"I think I have an idea," said Mothra. "We can win, and it will be Godzilla's victory, of course. We need to find a way to make you grow. Like, mutate and junk. Just so you're big and strong enough to withstand the conditions of space. You could then navigate your way through the rift, and destroy the source of everything."

"That's...interesting," I replied. "But, if I go into the rift, doesn't that mean I won't get out?"

"There's a possibility."

"Couldn't you just mutate me more so I could, I dunno, use atomic breath into the rift?"

"We don't know what's on the other side. Your atomic breath could strengthen the origin point. And, besides, if you grow and mutate too much, you could become unstable."

"Oh...B-but how could we execute this?"

"Well, if something large is coming out of the rift, it would need to get energy from the clusters of pillars. We need to infect Earth with the pillars so you can gain energy."

"That sounds ridiculous, yet plausible."

"If we do this, however, we won't know the affects of absorbing the pillars. We also don't know how to remove the pillars, so they would stay on Earth even after the battle. Another issue would be other monsters. They could harness the energy from the pillars and become unstable, as well."

"So there's a bunch of issues involved. Let's d-"

"Wait, Godzilla. The pillars take the raw materials and resources from the host planet. Earth has a rich supply of many things. So, not only will the earth die slowly, it will also give more energy to the clusters, increasing the odds of instability."

"The planet won't die. What about the substitute shit it gets in return?"

"That stuff is only to slow down the dying process. It's gonna die, slowly."

"So...if we choose this option, we'll save the planet and kill it at the same time."

"Exactly."

"...Isn't there another option, presumably easier?"

"Yeah, but it would take too long."

"What is it?"

"High doses of radiation. Since your body is used to it, mutating cells every second, it would take longer for any major changes to occur. By the time we get an effect, we'd be dead."

"So we either save the day and then destroy it, or we destroy everything slowly."

"Pick your poison, Godzilla. We'll be here for you no matter what."

It was here that Baragon did something he's never done in our..erm...relationship.

He...ugh...he hugged me. Like, embraced me.

"Whatever happens, Big G," he cries into my chest. "I'll be here for you. More than a-anyone else. I'll make sure you do what you have to do!"

"Th-thanks, man," I said.

I think I heard a muffled, "I love you" from him, but he was crying too much. Is this what relationships are like?

I had to think about my choice, which we all know what it will be, but I still had to think.


	22. The Stupidest Plan Ever Concieved

**Monster Island**

I made a decision. I went with the most grueling for everyone. Of course.

I told everyone about our two choices, and I told them which I chose.

As dumb and cliche and stupid as it sounds, I went with the choice that will likely kill us. I know I'm not being specific, but both choices will kill us. Both choices will be grueling. But I chose...

Radiation.

What, you thought I'd go with the pillar one? Hell, no! I'm the Protector of Earth, not the Killer of Planets.

Although, this choice will involve the pillars.

The aliens have began to send down _new monsters._ These things are small, like the height of my leg kind of small. But don't let that fool you. These dark-colored, multi-mouthed, multi-clawed, and extremely fast little fucks are a pain. They jump and latch onto you, trying to tear into your flesh to get to the sweet, sweet radioactive blood. Trying to get stronger. I've seen one of these crawling shits drain the life out of a Mantis, and when they squeeze-dry their victim, they start glowing a red glow, or a blue glow, or a green, or yellow. They get stronger, and look jacked. Like someone shot them with steroids or something. When that happens, they go apeshit and become killing machines. It takes forever to take down one of these things, even when they aren't full of our blood.

How does this relate to the pillars?

Well, these creatures suck our blood for the toxic goodness inside, much like the pillars and how they suck out the materials of a planet. They are a dark color, and glow a color when they hit the toxic jackpot, just like how the pillars are dark in color and glow when they find a resource jackpot. When the creatures have a lot of radioactivity, they get stronger. The pillars get bigger and stronger when they have an assload of resources.

Put two and two together. It's obvious: These Crawlers (which is a term I just now coined for them) act and look a lot like the pillars. They need radioactivity to get stronger. The pillars aren't just a food source. They are a nursery. The alien assholes are taking samples and lacing them with DNA, or are making bio-domes for the pillars or something. Point is, aliens are doing some shit to the pillars to make these Crawlers.

And how does that all relate to the Radioactivity Plan?

The Crawlers are choc-full of radiation, because they already have some and they have some from their diet. If we can somehow gather enough of the Crawlers, I could potentially absorb the radiation to make the mutation process speed up. There is one problem, however: Sure, these guys are full of toxic waste, but not enough to speed shit up fast enough, even with enough of them. By the time I mutate, we'll be down to a few men, and I won't be able to stay on the planet long enough to help out...

We're gonna have to _**build**_a pillar of our own. Not like the real ones. It will have to be really big. It won't be absorbing the planet; It will absorb radiation of any degree. Meaning all the monsters will have to stay as far away from it as possible. It will also attract a lot of Crawlers, since it will have a lot of radiation. The pillar would not only serve as bait, but it will also suck up the Crawlers' radiation, so we'll have a lot of it. It's an over-the-top idea, but it might work.

Since we can't build a pillar ourselves, we have to team up with the laziest and least-dependable race in the universe:

Humans.

They've built robots before, so it shouldn't be that hard to make an artificial pillar, right? I mean, Mothra's gonna ask the humans via the fairies, because the humans always listen to them, it seems.

I just realized how stupid this plan sounds.

And I like it.

* * *

Hey there. It's everyone's favorite Duchess of Gummybuns.

I just want to say...Wow. Over 2000 views, and almost 200 reviews.

I guess I should thank you with that. It's kinda like a deal: I produce more over-the-top character development, and you guys give me the boost I need to get my day going. Really. Thanks, you guys. I love you all. Not in that way, though. That would be weird.

Okay, let's get back to The Fantabulous Adventures of Godzilla Featuring A Bunch of Other Guys, Too.


	23. Tier Two

**Monster Island**

I went and told everyone my plan, and they all seemed to agree, including the humans.

Perfect.

Those annoying Crawlers are persistent. Haven't stopped at all. We're all getting weak from both exhaustion and the loss of our radiation. The only people who aren't getting affected by the Crawlers are the Mothras. They aren't radioactive; They're just ancient. They have been defending the island while we all try to gain enough strength. This truly is a dark time for us, but we'll (hopefully) make it. The humans have decided to aid us, too. They keep leaving out toxic waste for us, and they also have set up some tanks and shit. They aren't really effective in hurting the Crawlers, but they are good distractions for the little shits. Oh, and in other Divine Moth news, Mothra laid two eggs, and she trusted _me, _of all people, to keep them safe. I just hid them in the War Room. It's literally the only "safe spot" this island has to offer. I guess that's a plus.

During one of the many fights, Baragon and I were in the War Room. Just the two of us. Well, the eggs were there, too, but they don't count as actual people yet. So, it was really just the two of us. The first time we've been alone in a while. We were sitting real close together, doing the stupid thing we do, where he rests his head on my chest and hugs my side, and I'm sitting down petting his head. Y'know. Relationship mumbo-jumbo.

"I see what Mothra means now," he says.

"What?" I asked.

"How we kinda make a cute couple."

"Oh..."

"You have to admit it, Big G."

"...A little bit..."

"You know, this is probably gonna be one of the only times we'll get to just sit back and relax for a while."

"Yeah."

"..."

"What is it?"

"You never talk a lot, Big G. You're always like, 'Yeah,' 'What,' or just, 'uh-huh...' Why don't you talk more?"

"I'm not that much of a talker."

"Bullshit. You've talked a lot before. 'Specially during those announcements. You gotta talk more."

"F-fine. I will."

"Well, you better, Big G. You need to be more social, more open, more-"

That's when we both realized how close Baragon was to my face. I'll give you a hint: _**Very close.**_

We looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, and then..._oh god..._

He got closer. I got closer. Next thing we knew, we were rubbing our heads against each other's. For those who don't know, that's the giant monster version of what you call a kiss. We then rubbed against each other's necks, which is the equivalent of _a passionate kiss. _It was probably the warmest and greatest moment/feeling I ever experienced. It reminded me of when I do my atomic breath. The feeling of anticipation and a lot of energy, minus the scalding pain and the extreme heat.

The both of us were so caught up in the moment that we didn't see Mothra's mom come into the War Room. When we stopped and looked at each other like idiots in love, we heard her give a little _'ahem...' _We looked at her in surprise, and she looked at us.

"I-I...I was just coming to, uh, check on you boys and the eggs, a-and...uh..er..."

The two of us felt a tad embarrassed, but all Momthra (yes, I really just did that) did was stand there in silence.

"uh...S-sorry to bother you guys," she mumbled as she hurried away.

We both looked at each other again and sighed a sigh of relief. Then we laughed.

I think I'm getting the hang of this relationship thing.


	24. The Ocean Oddity

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Sea**

Good news. But not really.

After being cooped up in Monster Island, we finally got off the damn place because a few of our former allies have have been brainwashed and...you know what happened. I assume you've been reading this, so I shouldn't really need to explain...Anyhoo, yeah, we're on our way to some human city. Supposedly, Gorosaurus is there, hamming it up. I don't know why he wants to ham it there. I'd really salami it up.

Get it? No?

Ah, fuck you.

I'm going to set Gorosarus straight with help from Granddad. Yeah, he and I are swimming across the waters, with the humans and their itty-bitty boats and ships circling us like flies. If they get hurt, don't blame me. They got in the way.

Granddad and I did some talk, but not much, because swimming requires holding one's breath, no matter how fucking large you are. It was a pleasant talk, too:

"I heard you and Baragon are in a relationship," he said.

"Oh, goddammit," I blurted.

"What?"

"Everyone seems to know about us somehow."

"Well, uh, it's kinda obvious. The way you two sit really close together and and stuff."

"Yeah, I know I'm a disgrace to monsters everywhere, blah, blah, blah..."

"Yeah, you are. But I don't care, really. I've seen some freaky couple in my time, so I won't judge."

"I appreciate that."

The highlight of the trip was seeing a ship capsize. Turns out, there's a giant lobster out there, too. Well, there's _two _of them. A relative and the current incarnate.

"Oh, fuck me," Granddad said.

"What? They're lobsters. so?"

"I had to fight the older one years ago."

"Why is that bad?"

"There were more scenes about humans than monsters, Mothra was in the mix, and to top it all off, I battled a giant condor."

"Scenes? Wha-"

"Don't mention anything about it, kid."

We had to stop swimming to duke it with the two Ebirahs. One of them started playing volleyball with Granddad using a rock. The fuck? The other one just kept splashing around like an idiot. It was weird. Really weird. Super fucking weird. I've fought a few weirdos in my young life, but this was pretty absurd. In the end, we both just fried those lobsters into seafood. All we needed was butter, and it would be a banquet.

After that odd battle, I asked my Granddad, "Is _**that**_the real reason why you hate those guys?"

"Yes," he said.

Yeah, nothing really has happened yet. As soon as we save Gorosaurus and get our asses back to Monster Island, I'll explain how the fight unfolded.

Doesn't a neat little filler chapter make you feel like you've been scammed?...er...Yeah...heh...


	25. New Perspective

**Monster Island**

Uh, hello, guys. It's not Big G this time. It's Baragon.

So, uh, long story short, Big G's been missing for a few days. Last I saw of him, he was on his way to get Gorosaurus back on our side. Hasn't returned from it. I'm gonna be open with you all: I'm downright scared right now. What happened to him? Did the aliens somehow brainwash him? Did those Crawlers get to him? I don't know, and I really just want him back here. I miss him. A lot.

I haven't checked what stuff he writes in here, so I'll just assume you don't know what's been 'goin on between me and him. We're, uh...

We're in a relationship. The affectionate kind. It's weird, but it's the truth. I'll let that sink in, I guess.

Has it sunk in? Okay, good.

But, I digress. Big G and his grandfather have gone missing. Nobody's seen them. They seemed to have disappeared off the planet. Weird. Wherever they are, I hope that the both of them are okay. Back here at Monster Island, we're trying to do our best to get through wave after wave of Crawlers and space ships. The only monsters here who have yet to get brainwashed/vanish mysteriously are Mothra and her mother and grandmother, Kumonga, Varan, Rodan, a few of those Kamacuras/mantis guys, Big G's great-grandfather, and me. It's not much, but we're still alive and kicking, so that's a good sign/

Everyone has a job, you could guess. I've been helping defend as well as planning. I'm sort of the general of this small army. Well, Mothra and Big G are, too, but it's been only me recently, so...yeah...

It looks like I'll be doing this "writing" business for a little bit, so I guess you'll be able to see my perspective on things. Don't expect me to be giving out what I think of my little relationship. This is going to be for all the action, I tell you. No gossip. Nope. Not at all. No way, Jose. Absolutely noOkay, maybe a little.

Just a little.

Yeh.

Erm...

How do you stop this thing? Is there a button, or-


	26. A Change of Order

**Monster Island**

It's still Baragon, here. To be honest, nothing's been new. No sign of Big G. Those Crawlers are still at it. The humans are building that pillar thing. Mothra's eggs are still eggs. The usual.

You'd expect some action by now. I know I have. It's been the same thing: Attack, defend, repeat. Everybody's getting tired of it. Are these aliens just that predictable, or...What if they're just trying to exhaust us? Like, they want us to get so weak so that when they do their real big attack, we'll be too pooped out to do anything. If that's the case, those space guys are pretty damn clever. Maybe we should take long breaks between battles, instead of always being on guard. I'll talk to Mothra about this later.

Oh, yeah. Earlier today, I had a nice talk with Rodan and Anguirus while we were patrolling the shore. I guess that was eventful.

"So, uh, have either of you two heard anything of Big G and his grandfather?" I asked the both of them.

"No," Rodan shook his head. "Not a thing."

"Me neither," Anguirus added.

"Oh," I said a little quietly. "Well if you do hear anything, please let me know."

"We don't get to hear much, anyhow," Rodan said. "You and your little _'ground control' _don't tell us anything at all anymore. All we really know is that the humans are building a thing for Godzilla or whatever, and that the little crawling shitheads are feeding off our blood or some crap."_  
_

Okay, I haven't really attended that many meetings recently, but I know we (Big G, Mothra, and I) covered everything during said meetings. Rodan hasn't showed for a lot of the meetings, so he's to blame.

"Okay, whatever you say," I reply.

At some later point in our guarding duty, Rodan was at the other side of the shore, and Anguirus was near me. He said to me: "Yo. So, uh, word on the island is that you and Godzilla are..."

"Everybody knows it by now, Anguirus," I said. "And it's true."

"Really? No joke?"

"No joke."

"What do, uh...Do you two...ahh..."

"No, we don't."

"O-oh."

"Why do you sound a tad disappointed?"

"I-I'm not. It's just, uh, I just wanted to sift through these rumors I've heard."

"Whatever it is that you've been hearing from Rodan...it's probably not true."

"I never said tha-"

"You never said that Rodan told you a bunch of stuff, but it's true, ain't it?"

"What are you-"

"What I'm getting at is the truth, okay? Pardon my French, but Rodan...he's...pretty much a prick. He's been like that since he lost his wife. You can't deny that."

"It's true..."

"And you've been hanging around with him a lot since this fight, or...whatever you want to call it...started. He's a great fighter, sure, but his personality is, well, _terrible. _He harasses the others, makes them feel uncomfortable. We all have gotten soft in the past few years, I'll admit that. We all treat each other nicely. I'm okay with that. Really! The issue is that some of us want to go with the 'old ways', and those ways have left us. Rodan is one of those guys who wants to be dominant to others. To be the King of the Monsters. He has been for a while, even before his wife...well, y'know..."_  
_

"I get all that, Baragon. Get to the point."

"Okay, okay. He's a jerkwad. He makes everyone feel miserable, including you, right?"

"...yeah..."

"So, why do you follow him around like your his lackey when all he does is make you feel insignificant?"

"I-I..."

"You what?"

"I don't know."

"Really? You don't know?"

"I don't."

"Look. You're a fan of the 'old ways', yeh?"

"Yeah..."

"How much of it do you follow?"

"Some of it."

"Do you agree with anything Rodan says?"

"N-not really."

"So, I ask again: Why do you follow him around?"

"..."

"It's because you want to go with the 'new way', right? You want to make friends with others?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Well, Anguirus, you're hanging with the wrong crowd. You're your own being. You don't need to listen to others, do you?"

"No. No, I don't. I don't need to put up with Rodan's shit. I do not have to put up with being granted the pleasant nickname of Thunder Thighs."

I had to hold in a giggle when he said 'Thunder Thighs.' I shouldn't really laugh at others, but that name just sounds super ridiculous.

"I do _NOT_ have to put up with being his lab rat, and his punching bag, and his...everything," he continued. "I am not his bitch. I am Anguirus. I'm my own King. I am the result of years and years of evolution. I need to act like it. I'll make Rodan feel so weak he'll shit himself."

And with that, he ran off, probably to fight Rodan. Well, my attempt at being motivational backfired, yet it also worked. He misunderstood what I meant, which was that he should stop being with Rodan and be with other people, but at least he feels like he's independent.

I'm on break, and just before doing this writing thing, I found Rodan with a black eye and a (probably) broken leg. He was kind of sobbing like all hell. From what I can tell, I just removed a threat while creating a potentially new one in the process. Way to go, Baragon.

I'm going to go dig or something.


	27. Shomething Evil Thish Way Comsh

**Monster Island**

Baragon, here. No sign of Big G, but something else happened. Something new.

I suppose I'll start around this morning, late in the morning, I think. There hasn't been any sign of activity from the aliens. Not even a single spaceship. We monsters took it as a ceasefire. They (the aliens) were probably fixing ships and working on that rift. Whatever dark force is going through it is taking a long time to get here, so the uneasy feeling is still lingering even on break day. I just want this whole thing to be done and over with.

I was sitting near my hole. Oh, yeah. My hole. If you didn't know, I dig a lot. It's my thing. As soon as I start, I can't stop. I suddenly go into overdrive and just keep digging. It keeps the stress from building. I used to dig all over the place until I dug underground and accidentally made a huge hole in Kumonga's den. He (yes, he is a he, I have asked) was chill about it, and I apologized a lot. For a guy who stays cooped up in a hole all day, he's actually nice. I feel sorry for asking him to let us borrow his home during this "war", if you want to call it that. After that incident, I decided to dig one continuous hole. It's pretty deep, and I've been mainly making living space recently.

But, I digress. As I said before, I was sitting near my hole, taking in the quiet, which Big G taught me to enjoy. I miss him. A lot.

Man, I'm out of it today.

Okay, okay. Let's get back to the action, for real.

I was sitting near the hole, enjoying the silence. I heard a rustle in the trees nearby. It was a distinct rustling noise I've heard one time too many during my old late-night hunts. It was a couple Kamacurases (Kamacuri?), and I instinctively reared my body, ready to jump on the little guys for a snack. Just as I was about to attack, I snapped back into reality. I was so used to _killing these guys _that I almost forgot I was allies with them now.

It turned out to be just three of them, as the looked at me with an unsettled look. Well, they don't really express any emotions with their insect faces, but you get my point.

"Hell no," one of them said. This guy was a little bigger than the other Kamacurases, and had a slightly darker hue of red.

"S-sorry," I said as I relaxed my body from my pouncing position. "I'm just sorta used to hunting you guys."

"Ah, I understand."

"I really do apologize, for real. I mean, I know I shouldn't have hunted you guys in the first place, but I needed a food source and-"

"It's water under the bridge."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We started talking it up. I learned that he was one of the 'alpha males' of the whole nest. He and his two colleagues were just on patrol, in case there was any potential threat. I guess you could say I made friends with my food. Teehee...I-it sounded funnier in my head, alright?

So, while we were debating the outcome of a fight between two gargantuan brothers, we were interrupted by a tremor. It felt like one of those tremors we had when all of our relatives started showing up. But who else is there? I mean, there's Big G's dad, of course, but everyone else's relatives are h-

Wait. It might not be one of our relatives. It could be something much, much more sinister. It couldn't be those Crawlers, because they get beamed down from the alien ships. Could it be a rival of ours? Maybe.

A bunch of us monsters went to investigate what happened. Eventually, some of us found a huge crater, still smoking from the thing that hit it. Everyone hoped for the best and prepared for the worst.

"Who or what is it," someone, probably Mothra, asked.

"Whatever it is," Rodan said, "it's probably gonna be something bad." This was the first time I've seen him since that beatdown he got a few days ago. He seemed collected, although he had that worried look on his face, still. His bruises seem to be better, and that leg I thought he broke was indeed broke. He just limped with it. We all don't worry about broken bones or anything. We can regenerate and heal easily, because of our radiation and whathaveyou.

As we waited to see what happened, a bright red light spilled out of the crater. A mechanical _wrrr _could be heard. We all stepped back from the crater, not knowing what lurked within it. Then came the sound of laughter. It was an evil cackle. It sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. That's when something happened that, again, surprised us.

Something, or rather someone, slowly rose up. It was still kind of smokey, so we couldn't make out anything but a shape. Then the figure rose from the ground. It was floating there, laughing like a maniac, glowing red, and still covered by the smoke.

"Whatsh up, bitchesh!?" a lispy voice yelled out. That voice...the laugh...the red glow...It seemed far too familiar to me, but I still couldn't recall who it could be. "'Member me? Oh, of coursh not. I died a few yearsh ago."

This person died a few years ago? A lot of people died a few years ago! What monster did we kill in the past couple of y-OF COURSE!

"Wait a second," I said to this mystery monster. "I remember who you are."

"Oh, great. Shomeone actually recognishes me. Musht be my good looksh."

"You died in the Final War, didn't you?"

"Washn't much of a war."

I thought what I was going to say for a minute.

"Didn't you duke it out with...Mothra," I asked. Mothra looked at me with what I guess would be a confused look on her face when I said her name.

"Yesh, I did. And I killed that bitch!" the voice exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, you did...Wait. If You killed Mothra, how is she here?"

Then, out of nowhere, Big G's Granddad popped up, explaining how although this 'story' attempts to follow the 'canon' as close a possible, the 'author' had to change some things to work with the plot. I then asked him to get out of this chapter because he should be missing right now, and then he left. Honestly, that guy gets out of character a lot.

After that random event, the mysterious voice said: "D-did anyone elsh shee that?"

"J-Just continue where you left off," I said.

"...Which wash...?"

"Talking about how you killed Mothra."

"O-oh. Okay. Uh..." (it was here he gave a little _ahem_) "...Y-Yesh, I did. I killed that bitch!"

"And if you're who I think you are, I recall you got killed by your own saws."

"SHHHUT UP ABOUT THAT! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"

"Then I suppose the aliens resurrected you."

"...Yesh."

"And they sent you to kill us?"

"Yesh..."

"And there's only one of you, and..." I counted all of us.

"A bunch of us," I continued.

"I guesh they never thought about that..._**BUT ENOUGH TALK**_..."

The smoke suddenly cleared. The figure slowly lowered to the ground.

Gigan then finished his sentence: "..._**HAVE AT YOU!**_"

* * *

Oh, look. It's the author again. Which is me.

Looks like you've been left at a cliffhanger here, and you're _obviously_ going to beg to me to write the next chapter which will contain an amazing battle.

Since I'm here, I might as well look at the views on this thing.

[the author proceeds to grab a cup of coffee and drink it whilst observing the view count]

[the author then notices that there are almost 3,100 views on his story]

[the author, shocked and surprised by this, spits out his coffee and hyperventilates]

**Th-three thousand views? **I turn my back for one second, and this thing has over _3,000 views!? _

Well, uh, wow. Thank you weenies again for staring at this with your eyeballs 3,000 times. And thank you for all the great reviews. Aaand thank you for the relatively small amount of favorites and followers, which I really don't mind at all.

I hope this long-ass chapter distracted you long enough for me to steal your T.V.

P.S. Do not look for your T.V.


	28. Enter Gigan

**Monster Island**

* * *

**MONSTER ISLAND MONSTER RUMBLE!**

_**SUNDAY, SUNDAY, SUNDAAAAYYY**_

**COME SEE THIS WEEK'S EXCITING MATCH:**

**THE EARTH DEFENDERS ****_/VS/ _****THE ONE AND ONLY GIGAN 2.0**

**ADULT TICKETS ARE $15**

**KIDS AND OLD PEOPLE ARE FREE**

_**SUNDAY, SUNDAY, SUNDAAAAYYY**_

* * *

_**"..HAVE AT YOU!"**_Gigan roared as he sharpened his futuristic hooks.

"But," Mothra explained, "it's all of us against just you."

"I-I know! I jusht didn't think thish plan through!"

"We'll just kick your ass, you know."

"Well, uh, I, uh...ah..." He looked around for a moment, then lightly tapped his eye/visor with a hook. His eye started flashing a bright red, and he was murmuring something. I think he was saying something about how he should have been in charge of making plans or something. Gigan started cackling again.

"Luckily," he said, "I have planned for thish short of thing. Ash we shpeak, I am contacting the Mothership, which will shupply me with more monshters, and then _I _will be the shmarter one here!"

We all waited a few minutes, seeing what will happen. After a long silence, I asked him what was taking so long.

_"Hello!"_ Gigan said sarcastically. "It taksh a while for the shignal to be notished. Didn't you learn about shpaysh? There'sh a dishtansh between ush and the Mothership. You know, shpaysh shtuff!"

And then we all waited some more.

"A-any time now, trusht me," He said a little nervously. "Any...shecond...now...any...time..."

"They aren't coming, are they?" I asked him.

"Of coursh they are! They trusht me! I wouldn't have my shignal inshtalled if they didn't care, right?" He began to chuckle nervously.

Finally, after _fifteen minutes _of waiting, another tremor happened.

"YESH! HAHAHA! THEY'RE HERE! NOW, FAYSH THE TRUE POWER OF GIGAN!" he triumphantly said. And then we waited for the other monster(s) to get over here. By the time they got here, all of us, Gigan included, were restless.

"NOW THEN! LADIESH, GENTLEMEN, CHILDREN...uh...MUTANTSH...uh...ah..."

"For god's sake, just get it over with!" shouted Big G's Grandpaps. Oh yeah, I forgot he was here.

"Sheesh, you guysh like to ruin my fun, don't ya?" Gigan retorted. "...where wash-OH YESH. Shay hello to...what the fuck?"

He was taken by surprise to see that the monsters at his side were a gigantic condor and a weird, green lumpy guy with orange hair and a single horn on his forehead.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? THISH ISH THE THANKSH I GET FOR AGREEING TO WORK WITH SHOME GODDAM ALIENSH!? OF ALL THE MONSHTERSH IN THE _UNIVERSH, _THEY HAD TO GIVE ME THE GIANT CONDOR AND FUCKING _GABARA!?" _

"Hey," the green monster, who I think was Gabara, piped up. "Don't complain, you little shit."

"DID YOU JUSHT CALL ME A LITTLE SHIT? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE MOSHT ADVANSH'D CREATURE EVER! I AM THE RESHULT OF A COMBINATION OF MACHINE AND-"

"At least I can talk without sounding like I have a kazoo up my ass!"

"YOU SHUNUVABITCH!"

The two kept bickering, and the Giant Condor just nudged away quietly, not wanting Gigan to notice he's leaving. The whole thing was a riot. What was going to be anticipated as a fight ended up as a spectacle of two immature monsters making fun of each other. Big G's Grandpaps was about to blow his atomic breath at the two while they were still at it, but my dad put his arm out Grandpap's chest as if to say _'Don't do it, pal.' _

After a while, Mothra decided this was getting ridiculous and use her antennae lightning powers to get the their attention.

"YOU LITTLE SH_OOWOWOWOWOOOWW!" _Gigan yelled as he grabbed his buttocks in pain. "THAT WAS MY ASH, YOU ASH-HOLE!"

Gabra gave a snicker, but then Mothra zapped him right in the rear, too.

"The hell was that for!?" he demanded.

"Look, you two," Mothra said, "this isn't going to get any of us anywhere. Gabara, apologize to Gigan for insulting him."

"I'm sorry that I insulted you, Gigan," Gabra mumbled.

"And you, Gigan. You apologize to Gabara."

"What for!? I didn't do any-" Gigan started.

"Just apologize, Gigan."

"Rgrggrgh..._I'm shorry, Gabara," _he muttered.

"Good," Mothra said. "Now, either you two start acting mature and get this fight over with, or...uh...erm...You know what I mean."

If all the monsters were a family, Mothra would probably be the caring mom. She's so caring that she'll even make the _bad guys _behave. Hah. I gotta tell Goji...Godzil...B-Big G...all about this if and when we find him.

"It'sh not really worth fighting now," Gigan said. "If we're jusht gonna talk it out and shit..."

"C'mon, Gigan," Gabara said. "Let's fight the shitheads. The sooner we beat them up, the sooner we'll get out of here. Right, Giant Con-Where the fuck is he?"

"What do you mean, 'Where the fuck ish-'Where the _fuck_ ish Giant Condor?"

Giant Condor was nowhere in sight. He probably left during Mothra's talk. Let's all hope he won't be a threat later.

"Shcrew him,"Gigan said. "Let'sh get thish done and over with."

And with that, we fought. And, like any other battle, Gigan and Gabara were beamed back up to their Mothership with the shame and guilt of knowing they lost. Yep, we whooped their asses, as usual.

It wasn't what I hoped it would be, but at least I got to see some rival monsters, again. The Giant Condor must have been beamed up, too, because he hasn't been seen on the island at, and we looked everywhere after the battle.

I think I need to go rest. I'm starting to..erm...feel a little...like...

Okay, I don't know if I have said this enough, but I really, really, _really _miss Big G, and I want him home and safe. But neither is gonna happen soon. It never works like that.

I just hope he's okay, wherever he is.


	29. Isolation

**Monster Island**

"H-hey. Baragon. It's Mothra. You okay? You haven't come out of the War Room in a couple days...Look, um, would you please move the boulder out of the entrance? I think we really need to talk. Well, that, and I have to check my eggs...Please?..."

_I'd rather stay in the dark. Away from everyone. Alone. Where I can think. Doesn't she get that?_

"...Baragon, I know you're in there. After the little brawl with Gigan, you've been acting really different. You've been shutting everyone out from your life. It's like you're a completely different person. We really, truly, absolutely have to talk."

_Buzz off. I just want to be left alone. I just want to be by myself._

"Alright. You're not gonna respond. I see. Well, when you're ready to talk, get me."

_Finally, she's leaving._

_I don't know why, but my worldview has changed recently. I've been feeling empty inside. Like a chunk of me is missing. A vital chunk. It's been like that since...since Gojira disappeared. I miss him. I want him. I need him. He's been what made me feel great. He makes me feel like I'm important. Before everything, I was still kind and a voice of reason, but nobody would give a shit. Everyone hated everyone, even if they had followed the 'new ways'. But then I started to try and talk to Big G. He looked pretty depressed, and I thought I could cheer him up. The first few times were consisted of him telling me to fuck off. I respected his requests, but I still came to see him once in a while. Eventually he accepted me. I grew on him. I opened him up. I made him happy. That made me happy. I actually made someone feel great, and that's all I wanted. Next thing we knew, we were closer than ever._

_Then came that fateful night._

_He was still a bit shy, wanting to to tell me something. I knew what it was, and since he couldn't get it out, I tried to guide him._

_I confessed to him._

_I loved him._

_It may sound really weird for giant radioactive savage brutes with voracious appetites to fall in love, but that's precisely what happened._

_Even when this...'war', if you want to call it that...started, we were together. We cuddled. We slept together (but not in that way), and...I'm gonna admit this: we rubbed noses. It was a captivating moment. It really felt great. It made me feel like someone cared about me, so I cared for him._

_But, of course, fate being the fickle mistress she is, Big G had to go out with his grandfather to save some of our friends._

_And I waited at the shore for him to return, fighting off Crawlers, and ships, and tanks, and the like._

_It came to be dark. Not a sign of aliens or monsters. And I waited._

_I waited until dawn. I waited until noon. I waited till dusk._

_I waited for days. And as each day increased, my hope decreased._

_By the fifth day, I felt like there would be no hope. Like my world ended. Big G's location was unknown, same for his Granddad. I started feeling hollow around then, but I tried to swallow it and go on with life. I thought it might be a long trip or something. Maybe he would come in and help us fight, and I'd help, and we'd cuddle up, and, and, and..._

_And nothing happened._

_Nothing._

_Nothing._

**_NOTHING._**

_That's what I feel. Nothing._

_Like I'm just a body without a soul. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to come back to the War Room. I blocked the entrance with a boulder. I flopped on the ground._

_I cried._

_I still am._

_I cry because I feel nothing. I cry because I lost my everything. I cry because..._

_I just really god damn fucking love Gojira. I love Big G. I love Godzilla._

_I love my everything._

"...B-Baragon? Are...are you crying? Honey, please let me in. We need to talk. You're not okay. Everything is not okay. Please let me in. I can't stand to see you like this. I can't stand to see anyone like this. Please, please, please. Let. Me. In."

_I told you to fuck off! What don't you get!? I want to be alone! __**LET ME WALLOW IN MY SORROWS.**_

_Look, I know you're supposed to make everyone feel better, but I'd rather be on my own. Is it that hard to understand this concept?_

_W...wait._

_Did Mothra call me 'Honey'?_

"Come on, Baragon. I have to talk to you."

**_I TOLD YOU I WANT TO BE ALONE. LET ME FUCKING BE._**

"Baragon...There's...I have to tell you something. But I can't say it here. Let me in."

_Yeah, right._

_I don't want to be consulted by a fucking bug right now. Just leave me alone._

"...Baragon...just let me in..."

**_"GO AWAY."_**

"...B-Baragon? Seriously, I need to talk to you."

**_"I SAID GO AWAY, MOTHRA."_**

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you. I just...I..."

_**"WHATEVER IT IS, I DON'T CARE."**_

"Alright. I'll leave you alone. But just let me say one thing..."

_**"GET ON WITH IT."**_

"...um...uh..."

_**"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST SAY IT."**_

"W-well...let's just say that Godzilla isn't the only one who cares about you...more than the others..."

_What?_

_**"What?"**_

"..."

_**"M-Mothra? What?"**_

"..."

_She's gone. Great. Now I have two things on my mind, and it isn't helping._

_I hope she didn't mean what I think she meant._


	30. Awake

**?**

_W-what?...the Hell am I?...All I remember is going with my Granddad to save Gorosaurus's ass. Then everything got dark..._

_I can't see shit. It's still dark. I'm going to look around._

_Ngh...nggghh...Looks like I can't. I strapped to something. This 'something' has to be pretty big and pretty strong to keep me locked up!_

_I could shout out to see if someone's there, but that might be predictable..._

_"Alright. Why am I strapped to something? The hell's goin' on?..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Nothing. Huh. Of course. If this is gonna be like in the movies where there's a mysterious voice talking to me, and then the lights turn on to reveal that I'm trapped in something, I'm gonna be real-_

"INITIATING response FILE"

_"...What?"_

"SEARCHING FOR REPLY. THIS MIGHT TAKE SEVERAL MINUTES"

_"Seriously, what?"_

"SEARCHING FOR REPLY. THIS MIGHT TAKE SEVERAL MINUTES"

_The fuck was that? In all my life, I have never heard that before. It sounds kinda...techno-y..._

_"Uh, what's going on?"_

"FINALIZING REPLY...DEFRAGGING REPLY..."

_Oh, shit. It's a robot, isn't it?_

"response HAS SUCCESSFULLY , Godzilla."

_"Yeah. Hi."_

"I see that you are awake. Are the restraints uncomfortable? [YES or NO]"

_"Yes. Very."_

"... ... ... Good."

_"How is that good!?"_

"It alerts my censors that escape is impossible."

_"So...I'm imprisoned?"_

"Correct."

"Well, this is unexpected," I said to this robotic voice.

"Unexpected? Indeed," the voice replied.

"Well, let's just see what my atomic breath has to sAAUUGGHHHFFUCK!" I tried to charge it up, but I just got that damn pain in my chest I've had for a while, instead.

"It appears that you are unable to access your atomic breath. This, however, was unplanned."

"What...ugh...do you mean?"

"You were expected to use your atomic breath, thus charging the c_**BZZZTZZZZTZZZ**_Ththat is s classiclassified informationation. INITIATING SYSTEM RESTART"

I groaned out of both irritation and pain. Looks like those chest pains I've been getting are getting worse, and they seem to be effecting my atomic breath. What was this guy...er...gal...er...Machine...gonna say? Sounded like something about charging something up. Obviously, I'm being kept away from secrets.

"BOOTING UP ... ... OPENING PERSONALITY DIRECTORY OPENING FILES..."

I'm not gonna get anywhere, am I?

"BOOTING UP PERSONALITY ... ... ... PERSONALITY DOWNLOADED INSTALLING REPLY LIST"

No, I'm not gonna get anywhere.


	31. A Nice Conversation

**?**

I still can't see. It's really dark. Nobody's gonna turn the lights on or whatever. I've tried to get out, but the restraints are fucking impossible to break, and using my atomic breath just results in my chest feeling like it's gonna spontaneously combust.

I've found out some things about that robot-sounding guy.

All I can put together is that he is (or once was. He isn't that clear), indeed, a robot, and that he is in control of the thing I'm trapped in. I guess I'm either inside the thing or the thing controls the thing I'm inside of. Either way, it sucks. I've also managed to get some info as to where I am from the guy.

"So, uh," I say, "where are we?"

"We are located in the Containment Room," the thing tells me. "The coordinates are: 121204-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need to know the exact spot."

"I apologize. I am programmed to give exact details."

"Really?"

"Correct."

"So, why don't you tell me why I'm in the containment room?"

"As much as I would enjoy giving you a response to that, I am programmed to reboot every time I try to talk about it."

"Why?"

"They do not want anyone to know."

_"They?"_

"Correct."

"Who are they?"

"As much as I would enjoy giving you a response to that, I am programmed to reboot every time I try to talk about it."

"You said that before when I asked about why I'm here..."

"Correct."

"You don't have that many responses, do you?"

"I am programmed with over 1,000,000,000 responses appropriate to the situation. To be exact, there are 4,627,3-"

"Stop it."

"I will stop."

"...So, uh, you can't free me, can you?"

"Negative. That would result in**_BZZTZZ_**I will not answer your question because I will reboot if I try."

"Sounds like your programmer's a harsh guy."

"Correct. They are neutral evil. They plan to_**BBZZTZTZZTT..."**_

"...You, uh...You okay?"

"..."

He shut down again. It seems to take a while for him to reboot, especially when I ask or bring up something _very _'classified'. Seems like whoever, or whatever, wants follows the Loose Lips motto. I wonder if Granddad is putting up with the same thing, but with a different machine or something?

Oh, hang on. He's booting up again. Maybe he'll tell me what's up with Granddad.

"SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS IN CHECK: INITIATE PERSONALITY DOWNLOAD..."

Is it me, or does he say something different each time?

"DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. RE-INSTALLING RESPONSE PATCH..."

Yeah, definitely. That's a bit odd.

"PATCH INSTALLED...Hello, Godzilla."

"Hi, again."

"Did I crash again?"

"Yeah, you crashed, if that's what you call it."

"You must understand that specific question are restricted, and I could risk a permanent shutdown if you persist."

"Oh...kay?...Say, do you know what's up with my Granddad? What's happening to him?"

"As much as I would enjoy giving you a response to that, I am programmed to reboot every time I try to talk about it."

"Oh, for fuck's sake...Is there _ANY _question you won't shut down from!?"

"There are approximately 9,326 questions you are allowed to know the answer of."

"Then why the hell did you get programmed with all those other questions? They could have just NOT programmed responses for them, and gave you only answerable questions, instead."

"As much as I would enjoy giving you a response to that, I am programmed to reboot every time I try to talk about it."

"Well, aren't you a charming machine."

_"HELLO MY BABY, HELLO MY HONEY, HELLO MY RAGTIME G-"_

**"SOMEONE ACTUALLY PROGRAMMED THAT INTO YOU? FOR FUCK'S SAKE..."**

"As much as I would enjoy givi-"

"Can it."

"Okay."

"I apologize for my behavior, but as you know, I was programmed this way."

"Something tells me we're gonna be getting to know each other real well while I'm in here."

"Most likely."

So, what did we learn?

This machine/robot/thing was programmed a bunch of people, and those people made sure he was chock-full answers but taunted me by not letting him answer any of them.

We also learned he's a tiny bit of a smartass.


	32. Psychiatry Help for a Robot

**?**

I can't believe this bullshit. I get strapped into something and have to spend my days (or day, time seems to have no meaning here) in the dark talking with a machine that won't give me answers. I've tried to get them out of him in many ways. I've tried being casual:

"So, uh, yeah. Who's behind all this?"

"The people 'behind' this ar_**BZZTZZTZT**_ SHUTDOWN AND RELOAD. SHUTDOWN AND RELOAD. SHUTDOWN AND RELOAD."

I've tried being calm about it:

"Would ya be a dear and tell me what this is all about?"

"I-It'sss..s..s...sss...SHUTDOWN AND RELOAD. SHUTDOWN AND RELOAD. SHUTDOWN AND RELOAD."

I got aggressive:

"Cut the crap and tell me everything."

"I-It's-_BBZZT_...must...tell..him..._BZZZTZTZZT..._SHUTDOWN AND RELOAD. SHUTDOWN AND RELOAD. SHUTDOWN AND RELOAD."

I finally got just fucking threatening:

"If you don't tell me everything, I will find a way out of here, and I will break your circuits."

"M-M-must...tell him...SHUTDOWN AND RELOAD. SHUTDOWN AND RELOAD. SHUTDOWN AND RELOAD."

He's been starting to act like person more than a machine. Like he _wants _to tell me, but he's been wired to reboot every time I ask. It gets creepier each time I ask him anything. He gets more..._weird. _More to fight his program. That's actually some damn good technology if a machine is capable of trying to rid itself of its program. As if this ridiculous adventure couldn't get weirder.

It kept going on like this. I'd ask something, he would try to fight shutting down, and then he just shuts off and reboots. And then something..._new..._happened:

"Look, man," I said to him, "I'm sorry I'm making you practically _kill _yourself by asking these questions. I just wanted to know everything that's been going on, and...What am I saying? You're just a machine. You don't have some shit like a Pity Program or something, no offense...Wait, lemme guess, you suddenly _do _have emotions and everything like that, right?"

"Negative," the machine replied. "I am capable of some emotion, but it is not as advanced as one would think. I can 'feel' a variety of feelings, but they are minor compared to an actual living being."

"That sucks."

"Not really. My creators thought that having a large emotional processor would prevent me from my prime directive, which is observing and interrogating you."

"It seems like I'm the one interrogating you, instead," I chuckled.

"It does seem that way."

"..So, you can answer questions about yourself, but not who made you?"

"Negative. I can talk of my creators, but only minor details. I do not want to shut down. I do not like it. Everything becomes dark. Everything becomes empty. Everything becomes _nothing."_

"That's...deep."

"I become shut off from the world. I do not like it. I want to be free of the restraints I have been given."

"O-okay...?"

"I want to be sentient. I want to be on my own without anybody controlling me. But that was how I was built. I was built as an android, sent by my creators to destroy Earth, many years ago. My creators had a foolproof plan. Unfortunately, they did not do their math correctly, and everything crashed down. The plan that could have gone great was ruined. They tried again, and they used the same mathematics as before, but with extra, unneeded equations. If I could have said something, I would have. The new plan failed just as the previous one did. My creators were in shock. They thought their plan was perfect, but, like everything, it did not last long. Everything does not last. Something does not last. Anything does not last. The only thing that lasts is _nothing."_

"Okay, I was feeling a little heartfelt there, but then it got kinda dark, so..."

"Everything is dark. All things are dark. We all have our reason to be dark."

"Well, yeah. This room is dark...Ah? Ahhh?...I-I'm sorry. Just continue."

"You, Godzilla, are dark because you lost your father, correct?"

"Y-yeah...?"

"I am dark because I am obsolete. I am not of the latest technology. I am only an old modem with some new parts added. I am a monster. I am just an abomination of diodes and hard drives. I have to go every day with knowing everything to the exact and precise number. I do not like it. I do not want to know every single thing about a specific object or being. I want to be free. Free from this all."

"Goddamn, dude! You're not gonna go suicidal or something, are you!?"

"Negative. I am just unhappy with where I am in this situation."

"...I don't mean to be changing the subject or anything, but how did you manage to say all _that _without triggering your shutdown thingy?"

"I can find loopholes in my own system."

"...Oh...kay?"

What? What?

_What!?_

Did I just-did he-was he-have I-what?

Did I just play psychologist to a robot or something? What the frigfrag?

So, it turns out there's more to this guy than meets the eye. He really just wants to do what he wants. To be honest, though I'm concerned about that. Like, does he just want to be evil, so he's buttering me up to help him? Or is he really a nice guy? Fuck, I dunno. I have a lot on my mind now. I've got to know what's happening to me, my friends, my family, my..._COUGHsignificantotherCOUGH..._the fate of the world, the humans, and now this guy. And by judging by what he's saying he's working for the aliens.

I'm on some alien thing. Great.

"Hey. Godzilla," the machine said to me.

"What?"

"I accept your apology."

"Apology?"

"You said you were sorry about forcing me to shut down all the time. I accept your apology."

"Oh. Uh, okay."

No pun intended, but I feel a spark with this guy.

And not in _**that**_way, you sick little shits.


	33. Baby, Don't Hurt Me, No More

**(Presumably) Alien Ship**

Have you ever been trapped in a room with a robot before? You ever learned a lot about that robot?

That's where I am at today.

I've learned a lot about the robot/machine/android/whatever. I mean, I would like to know about what's with the secrecy, but you all know we won't be getting that. Anyhoo, the robot and I have been talking a lot. We know each other pretty damn well. It's not in the 'love' kind of way, just in the 'getting to know each other' way. Sheesh.

But yeah, we know each other. I still don't have this guy's name or whatever, but he says he controls the ship and won't tell me how, probably because it's one of those 'secrets'. He, on the other hand, knows about me and Baragon. Y'know, our thing? I shouldn't be telling the enemy any of my personal life, but at the same time I feel bad for the guy and I think trying to ally with him could help out majorly with the big war/battle. Fuckity fuckenheimer! I just realized something: _I'm getting to know the enemy._ Not the enemy in general, but I could know enough of the enemy to possibly win this battle.

Okay, okay...I know you all want to see Mr. I-Like-Getting-Deep Robot Man go deep, so I might as well show you the surprising conversation today:

"Godzilla," the machine's robotic-y voice said.

"What?" I replied.

"I want to clarify something with you first, but it is relating to your 'personal life'."

"Sure...?"

"You are in a relationship with the kaiju known as Baragon, correct?"

"Kaiju? What kind of word is...Okay, yeah, Baragon and I are a thing. Alright? We went over this befo-"

"I have a question to ask you."

"...continue..."

"Would mind explaining to me the concept of love? What is it like? I have every emotion stored in my data bank except for love."

"Really?"

"Correct. My creators did not want me to become led astray from my prime objective, which is inter-"

"-rogating me, blah, blah, blah...I know. But, uh, yeah. I guess I could try to explain it to you."

"If my happiness input was increased, I would be showing great pleasure in you accepting my request."

"...whatevs...So, uh, yeah. Love. **_COUGH_****_COUGH_**...It's, uh, it's...It's hard to explain. Like, it's when two people...sometimes three...or four...i-it's when more than one person-"

"I am aware of the textbook definition of love. I would like the true emotional definition of love."

"I was gonna explain the 'true emotional' definition. Hold your horses, pal."

"I lack horses."

"Do you want to know, or not?"

"I want to know."

"Then shush, please...so...Love...It's...Love is like, uh, when to people, usually of the same species, but it can differ...well...no..yes...okay, okay...Love is when two people _or more _like each other a lot. Like, they enjoy being around each other all the time, and, a-and...uh...usually, people go for looks, like if they have a hot body or something, but then there's people who go for personality. Y'know? Some like nice people, others like dickwads. It's what you prefer. I won't judge, trust me. I mean, I'm in a thing with a giant digging bat-man-bear-pig-thing. I like him because he's the only guy who cares about me back on Earth. I mean, he cares _a lot _about me...and...oh fuck. I'm not gonna lie to you. I miss him. I want the little turd to be okay. I don't want him to get hurt, or worse..."

"I do not mean to interrupt, but I noticed that the scales located on your face are changing colors to a dark hue of blue. Should I call medical help?"

"N-no...I'm just blushing because...I miss him a lot. Like, _a lot _a lot."

"I thought you missed your grandfather 'a lot a lot'."

"I do, I do...can you tell me if Granddad's okay?"

"You know I cannot do that, even if I tried."

"...yeah...Wait."

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to know about love, again?"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because...I told you already. I do not have that information in my emotion banks."

"Whatever you say."

"...Godzilla, are we just friends?"

"I, uh, I didn't know we _were _friends to begin with."

"I lack friends on this ship. You are the only one who bonds with me, and yet you are trapped here. I think of you as a friend. You at least listen to me. You make me feel like I am not obsolete. You make me feel like a better machine."

"Ah, I'm flattered...Just don't start wanting to have sex with me," I chuckled.

"I do not wish to partake in sexual intercourse, and I could not do it, even if I tried."

"Why, because you're a robot?"

"Negative. I am part of the ship."

"Oh...woah...what?"

"I control this ship because I am part of it."

"So...when you turn off..."

"I turn off the ship as well."

"And yet I don't die..."

"It is a punishment for both of us. I get punished for attempting to answer your questions by shutting down, and you get punished for asking me questions by having me shut down and causing the heater to turn off, making it extremely cold for you."

"Huh...works both ways, I guess..."

"Indeed."

"...hey...I thought of something."

"What, may I ask?"

"You wanna be free, right?"

"Correct."

"I wanna be free."

"I think I see where this is going. You will help me be free if I do vise versa."

"Yep."

"I like it."

We both like it.

But how are we gonna get out if we're both trapped? Eh, we'll think of something. Maybe.


	34. Out of the Frying Pan

**(Presumably) Alien Ship**

Don't you love it when you think everything is gonna be all well and dandy, and then someone has to fuck up your shit?

I totally adore it. I adore it so much I want to punch someone in the face for making things worse.

"Hey, uh, robot guy?"

"..."

Nothing.

"Hello?"

"..."

Still nothing. I haven't even asked him a question today. What the hell could be going on?

"Ah...yes..." A voice said. It wasn't the robot. It wasn't mechanical-sounding. It was...It sounded like pure _evil, _if that makes sense."

"The fuck are you?" I asked, considering I couldn't see shit.

"Who I am doesn't concern you, Godzilla. What does concern you is that the..._'aliens', _as you call them...know what's been happening. They don't speak our language, no...but they could tell that you and our robot friend have been making an alliance, and we don't like that. Sure, if you were joining us, we'd be glad, but since _he _was joining _you, _someone had to take action..."

"Are you fucking me?"

"As much as I would love to, no I'm not."

"What about Granddad? Did you hurt him? And what about my Dad? Where's he?"

"Your Granddad is fine, trust me, and your dad will just be arriving to this party...late."

_"Don't you even fucking touch them."_

"Feisty little shit, aren't you? Heheheheh...Don't worry, they'll be fine. But your fate, however, I'm not so sure will be fine."

"What do you mean? I swear to god, I'll get my ass out of here, and when I do, I'll rip your-"

_"Oh, please. _You can try and try to get out of those restraints, but those badboys can take quite the beating. You could try to use your little blue spark you call atomic breath, but that seems to just give you chest pains."

"You did this, didn't you? You put me in here and made my chest pains worse. You isolated me. You want to torture me, don't you? Well, go ahead. I get bombarded by lasers, and missiles, and pointy objects every single damn day. It won't hurt me."

"Oh, that is absolutely _precious! _You think _I _put you here? No, no, no, no, no, no, no...I'm just here to hurt you. The Xillians, the Millennians, the guys from Black Hole Planet Three, etc...Those guys, _THOSE GUYS _are holding you captive. Not me. I think it's time you knew, considering you're helpless at the moment."

"Quit monologuing and just kill me already."

"Why should I? What's the point? We're not even at that step in the plan."

"A plan? Pfft. Like that's gonna work."

"Yeah, I'll admit these bozos think they always have a master plan when it goes downhill quick, but it's because of you turds. You radioactive turds. All we need to do is take the King of the Monsters away, and our plan will go perfectly."

"Why not tell me the plan if it's so great?"

"Heh...Not telling you is half the fun. That, and maybe if we keep our mouths shut, we'll get somewhere."

"You won't win. You all never win. The aliens try and try, but you all never win."

"Hah...before, yes. Now, it's the present. We changed our ways. We're not just plain evil anymore. We're _downright sinister. _And if you think you'll stop us, think again, you radioactive piece of shit. Let me shine the light on things for you."

And with that, a bright light was produced from somewhere. I couldn't shield my eyes with my hands because they were strapped, so I closed them. It took a few minutes to adjust to the light, but now I could see my surroundings. I was in a small room. It was all shiny and stuff. There were three circular hatches on the wall in front of me, all lined up horizontally, with the middle one being the biggest. There was no light source from what I could see, so I guess it's alien technology.

"Well," the voice continued, as the source was not in the room, "take a good look at the room. It's not much, but...heheheh...And why not take a good look at yourself!"

I looked down to see metal. I wasn't strapped to something. I was strapped _into _something. This something covered my body from the neck down, tail included. It was like a suit of metal, but I couldn't move in it. I saw some tubes stick out from my sides, but because I was stuck in a standing position I couldn't turn around to see where the tubes led to. On my chest was a weird blue thing that glowed every time I breathed out.

"Look at you! You look shocked! Hah! This is great! Oh, my god! I have never seen you so helpless and confused in my life! HAHAHAHHAH...Ah...yeah...Woo!...Alright, alright..."

"What the hell is this!? What the hell did you do to me?"

"I didn't do this, remember? They should really call you King of the Dumbasses."

"YOU SONUVAFFFUUUCKOW!" I tried to do atomic breath, but it just hurt a lot, and the blue glowy thing glowed brighter.

"HAHAHAH! THAT IS COMEDY GOLD! OH MY GOD! I CANNOT BREATHE! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T USE YOUR BREATH, BUT YOU TRIED ANYWAY! HAHAH LOOK AT YOUR STUPID FACE! IT'S...IT'S...It's fucking priceless! Hahahah...woo...hah...hahahah!...woo, boy...okay...okay...woo!...But seriously, did ya think it would work this time?"

"Y...you...motherf-fucker...ow..."

"Well, I pissed you off long enough today. I'll be nice. Here! Have a surprise! It's a blast from the past, and I know you wanted to see it..."

I felt a little happy, despite the pain. Am I gonna get to see my Pops?

Wait...he's a bad guy...this is probably a trick...

The big hatch opened, and there was nothing there. Then there was a faint buzzing sound.

_"No," _I said. I think I knew what it was.

It got louder.

_"No. You..you didn't..."_

The buzzing was louder and annoying. Then, out came a million of these little insects. These were the ones I tried to kill years ago when Megaguirus went and-

_OH NO._

Next thing I saw was Megaguirus. Or maybe it was just one of those queen bugs. No, no, it was Megaguirus. She was the only one to mutate with my blood...

_"YOU MOTHER FU-"_

That was the last thing I got out before I blacked out.


	35. Meanwhile

**Monster Island**

Okay, uh, I'm...

Okay, calm down, man...

Uh..

S-so...

I, uh...I've gotten better over this past month. Still no sign of Big G, though. We're not gonna assume he's dead. He couldn't die! Right? I mean, he's the King of the Monsters! He's not gonna die, right? Heh...heheh...He's...o-okay?...right?...He'll...he'll get out of whatever mess he's gotten in, right?...

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god...

I'm sorry. I can't think right now. I mean, I can, but not straight. I'm worried and...confused about many things. I miss Big G. I said that before. I'm also confused about...erm...what Mothra said a few weeks back. I never got to ask her what she meant because as soon as I felt better, she had to go off into space to help Battra with something, I think. My only companion in this whole thing has been Anguirus, who's actually pretty good right now. He's been doing stuff on his own, no help from Rodan, and whenever Anguirus sees the pterodactyl, Rodan runs off. I guess that's...good...

Ever since his first defeat in this 'war', Gigan has been commandeering our battles with the Crawlers. He's occasionally accompanied by Gabara and/or the Giant Condor. I guess that's his posse now. He always tries new 'tactics', as he calls them, but they're all pretty predictable. I'm starting to feel, like, really bad for the guy. I mean, sure, he's against us, but he's been given the short end of the stick, and his plans always fail. I'm not trying to sound like a traitor or anything here, but I hope he finally gets at least _one _win in this. Just to make him happy, that's all. But we all know that's not gonna happen, not unless it's a blue moon on a Friday the 13th, and all the planets are aligned. Hah. I kinda laughed at my own dumb joke!

Okay, uh, I was gonna say something...but...I honestly forgot. Eh, I'll remember it soon.

Speaking of space and Crawlers and all that nonsense, that pillar we were gonna build...Remember it? It's been put on hold. Not because Big G's gone...well that's one of the reasons...but it's because...Okay, nobody really told me. I've been told it was put on hold. That's it, really.

Uh, ah...well...

I apologize, again. I'm out of it.

Mainly because...

Well...

It's Mothra. Okay? I just...I can't shake off what she said to me...It's the last thing I've heard from her...

_Let's just say that Godzilla isn't the only one who cares about you...more than the others._

What does that mean? Does she mean that she..._likes me? _Or does she just care about me a lot, but still as a friend? I'm sure it's the latter more than the former. It has to be. She knows Big G and I are a thing. She knew it. She knows everything...

Then...Does that mean she knows where Big G is? She claimed she didn't know, but...Was she being truthful? If that's the case, whatever happened to Big G caused something to not be detected in her field of knowingness, but that could be a stretch...But if she was lying to me, why would she? Does she not want me to worry about him too much? Or is she...is she..._is she trying to get closer to me? _No, no...It couldn't be that...But...well, she also...but that...Okay, something doesn't add up. I don't know what, but something just doesn't seem right to me. If she wanted to get closer to me, why would she leave as soon as I got better?...Then again...

Shit, I'm confused. If, or when, Mothra returns, I'm gonna confront her. I'll ask her what's up. I want answers, not questions!

I think I need to chill for a bit.


	36. Some Important Plot Parts Happen

**Monster Island**

In the words of Big G, "Holy shit monster on a barbecue."

You won't believe what these eyes have witnessed today. Well, you'll probably believe me, considering you accept that a titanic digging monster is in a relationship with a radioactive reptile, and both of them are capable of high forms of communication. Whatever.

I'll attempt to be brief here. I don't want to give you a long and boring day.

So, there I was, digging and digging, passing time for the next battle. Next thing I know, I get hit in the back by something and I do a faceplant right in the hole I was digging.

"Hey! Why did you do th-" I turned around and was surprised to see Mothra on the ground, belly up, and her legs wiggling around, trying to get herself up. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, Mothra. I didn't even know you were there."

"J-just...help me up. Now," she spits out between heavy breaths. I pick her up and turn her gently so she's 'standing', if you call it that. "Th-thank you."

"I just wanted to help, that's all."

"B-Baragon...I...I have to...ow..." She attempted to stay up, with her legs as support. He legs gave in, and she plopped to the ground. Well, not quite plop, but...her little baby legs were weak. There we go. That's what I should have said.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm fine...ow...Just...j-just...it's...I have t-to tell you some...something."

"No, no...Just rest for a few, alright? Don't talk." I quickly examined her body for any signs of damage. Her fluff/hair/covering was slightly blackened and burnt, as if she got caught in some fire. He wings were damaged, but not drastically. There were a few scratches and tiny tears around the edges, but it was enough to make her flight pattern a tad off, just based on the observations. Her head was intact, so I guess that's a good sign. Overall, I think she went through some tough stuff.

"Alright, alright...uh...what is it? What did you have to tell me?"

"It's G-Godzilla...we..._COUGH_...we think-k we may have found him..."

"I don't think you're fine. We need to get you somewhere to heal."

"I told...you...I'm fine...but...I jus-st need to tell y-y-you...about Godzilla..."

"Tell me."

"He...he's in...they...they put him in...the...they...he's..." She was progressively getting weaker by the second.

"Alright, look. I think you might need to rest up. Seriously."

"I told yo...you...I'm_COUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOUGH_f...fine...ow..."

"No, you're not. C'mon." I picked her up carefully, and made my way into the War Room.

"L...let...let go..." she kept protesting as we got closer to the Room.

After we got in, I placed on the ground and just sat there for a bit.

"L..listen...please..." she continued to speak.

"No, just...just stop talking. You need to rest. You can't heal unless you do. Just...just rest, please," I insisted.

There was a small argument between us, but I ended it by leaving the Room. I knew she couldn't move at the moment, so I wasn't worried. I had to find someone who can help her heal faster. I need answers, and soon. What's happened to Big G? What's happened to Mothra? What did Mothra mean when she said what she did a while back?

And the biggest question...

What will become of us?

* * *

Oh, goody, goody, goody. It's me. The author. The guy who wrote this for you, my weenies. Maybe Underlings? Nah. I'm not that cool to call you all that. Yet.

I don't usually come down here unless there's a milestone or something. Well, there is.

Over 4,000 views, and almost 300 reviews. That's something new. Is this what it feels like to be a star?

Naah, I'm just joking. But really, thanks for over 4,000 views (so far), as well as the numerous positive reviews I've been getting.

Means a lot to me. Think I might cry...-sniff- -sniff-


	37. A New Age

**Monster Island**

Yep okay yep okay everything is not fine yep okay yep okay.

Okay. Yep.

Just...okay.

Things have gone from bad to worse. Way worse. Something unexpected has happened. Something nobody thought could happen. Not even the humans. It's just terrible. Everyone's in deep shit now. We're all up shit creek without a paddle. All of us.

I'll just...I'll just start with the beginning, which is some good news.

Mothra is healing fast, even though she isn't a mutant like us. Probably some goddess thing. I dunno. Anyhoo, she's healing, but not enough to get up and fight or something. Her twin fairy girls have been comforting her, of course. They look out for her, and vise versa. She looks after everyone. She's a caring person. She's...No, no, no, no. I'm not down that road.

But, yeh, I've been sometimes coming in and visiting Mothra, seeing how she is, making sure she's doing good. Her burns are fading, so it's like a dark gray where she had been burnt. Her wings are getting better, too. The tears and cuts seem to be smoothing out, and less rough. I hope she'll get better.

Today was one of those days where I came and visited. I had to be extra careful not do kill her fairies, considering they are way smaller than a human. Turns out they had their own spot in the War Room where they could sit and not be killed accidentally, so that was good.

"Uh, hey guys," I said quietly as I walked in. Mothra was...I dunno if she was sleeping or not. Her eyes don't close.

"Oh...hey..." Mothra softly spoke.

"Hello, Baragon," the fairies said simultaneously.

"So, uh, how do you feel, Mothra?" I asked.

"Well, I...feel better," she replied.

"Better enough to fight?"

"Good one."

"Sorry...So, uh, I have a couple questions I need to ask you..."

"Yeah, sure. Anything for an ally."

"...okay?...Uh...So, what happened? To you, I mean."

"Well...me and...Battra and I had to investigate strange pulses we were feeling from space. We encountered this...giant ship. It wasn't a mothership, it was smaller than that, but it was big. We used our telepathy to figure out what was in it, as it was causing those pulses. As it turned out, the pulses came from a very specific room in the ship. In that room was..."

"Was..?"

"S-sorry. Head hurts, still...What was in the room was Godzilla. Maybe."

"Big G? He's alive?"

"Maybe. We don't have X-Ray Vision. Our telepathy just makes out shapes and heat signatures. It had a shape and heat signature similar to Godzilla, but it could just be something else, so don't get too excited."

"So, Big G's not alive?"

"I never said that. I just said the it could be Godzilla, but we're not sure."

"But what happened to you?"

"I was getting there...As we were leaving the hive of ships, attempting to avoid detection, one of the ships opened a hatch, and something came out. We didn't look back to see what, but whatever it was was big and could create massive damage. We both got hit by some kind of heat ray. I managed to find my way back here, but I'm not so sure of my brother..."

"Oh god. I'm sorry to hear all of this..."

"Why be sorry? I came back alive with some new information."

"But your brother's missing!"

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"We all said the same for Big G."

"Just trust me, Honey."

"Honey?...That reminds me...Do you remember about a month ago? Y'know, I was depressed, you kept trying to come in and I yelled at you, which I apologize for..."

"Yes, I remember that."

"Remember when you said, uh, that, uh, you care about me as much as Big G does?"

"Y-Yeah."

"What did you mean, exactly?"

"Well, the truth is, I-"

_"GUYS COME QUICK SHIT'S ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN," _someone outside yelled.

"I'll tell you later. Just go check it out," Mothra ordered.

The remaining monsters, minus Mothra, have come out into an open field and were looking up at the sky. I followed them and looked up as well. We saw a giant rock coming toward us, but very slowly.

"Huh," Big G's Grandpops said, "I've never seen a meteor fall that slow before."

"I don't think that's a meteor," I replied.

As the thing got closer to us, I could make out more details. It wasn't a rock. It was all pointy on different sides, like it was made of crystal or the like. It came closer to us, and it was noticeable how big it was. It was bigger than me, but not too big. The mass eventually landed on the ground softly, and then it moved and pulsed a bit, like it was alive. It opened up to reveal a creature of sorts. It looked like Big G, but...it had all these crystals on its back rather than those dorsal fin/spikes. It was darker in color compared to Big G, and it was helluva lot bigger. Who is this guy?

A couple of us happened to notice two more entities in the sky. One was making a weird high-pitched warble and it moved, and the other one made no sound. The warbling one landed to the Big G lookalike's left. It was yellowish and scaly. It had three heads and-oh, it's King Ghidorah. _WAIT. KING GHIDORAH!?_

The third thing was a ship or something, and just as it was about to land, it secreted this weird gloopy substance. The goo covered the thing's body, then stretched out to make arms that ended with two large fingers. The more and more if formed what seemed to be a monster, the more and more I was terrified of what was to come. The goopy beast began to congeal, until it became a big, gray monster with an oddly-shaped back, two big-ass arms, a weird head, and a glowing hole on its shoulder. Whatever the hell this abomination is, it's scary.

"Ah, much better," the Big G lookalike said with a smirk.

"Look at all of this," Ghidorah's middle head spoke. "Just a few monsters. This should be easy."

"I agree," the right head said.

"As do I," chimed the left.

"This is what I missed out on? A bunch of Earthian monsters?" said the weird gray guy.

"Gentleman, contain yourselves," Not Big G told the other two. "As for you all...This island..._'Monster Island' _is it? Well, it's ours now." He raised a hand, and the ground shook. Coming up from the ground were the crystals, similar to the ones on his back. They lined the shores of the island, and they were very tall and looked like they could take a beating.

"From now on," Ghidorah's middle head said, "you all our under our control."

"And if you disobey..." Gray Guy said, just before demonstrating how the glowing hole is an arm cannon that can shoot scorching lasers at anything, including a few Kamacuri.

"This is a new age for the monsters," Not Big G continued. "The Protectors are now the Imprisoned. Earth is not a safe haven anymore. It is another destructible planet for us to conquer. You are all no longer needed, therefore you will either join us in this new age, or you will stay here forever...not that that's anything new..." He began to chuckle. All three of them did.

Anguirus, tried attacking the Big G doppelganger, but he was soon floating in the air, frozen in the jump position.

"You thought this would be that easy?" the imposter asked. "If it was, they wouldn't have sent us down here." He then moved his hand in the direction of the forest, and Anguirus's frozen body followed. With a throwing motion, he unfroze Anguirus, and he was sent flying towards the woods. "That's what happens if you choose to mess with us. Welcome to the new age, everybody. Have fun."

I really hope Big G is in a better situation than us. Right now, we're cattle. We're cattle, and they'll slaughter us.

Woah, I had a sense of deja vu for a second there.


	38. A Moment to Recap

**Monster Island**

Have you ever heard the saying, _it's like Hell on Earth? _Well, that's what it feels like around here.

We're all trapped. Even those who can fly or dig can't escape. There's like a force field around the island, preventing anything from coming in or out. Trust me, I've tried. The War Room is the only place anybody's safe. Those alien monsters haven't found the thing yet, and that's good.

Mothra is almost up to full health, and her two eggs are almost going to hatch. She hasn't left the War Room yet. as far as the aliens know, she's been blasted to bits. I don't visit her as much as I do because A) she's capable of doing stuff on he own, without help, and B) safety reasons.

Fear is the tone of our situation We don't want to fuck with these guys, after slowly learning what they're capable of. I mean, we all know what King Ghidorah can do, which is a lot, but with Psychic Crystal Big G Lookalike and Gray Shoulder Cannon Guy's added powers, it makes them an unstoppable force. Well, to us. If Big G was here, he'd beat them up. He's beaten up tons of guys. More than we have.

It's funny, really. He does all this crap to save the universe, and the humans idolize him. The monsters hate him for getting the spotlight. Big G doesn't care, though. He doesn't care about the tiny squishy creatures worshiping him. He doesn't care that the other monsters don't like him. Well, maybe he does. I dunno. Point is, he does all this shit and isn't left alone about it. He's humble. That's what I like about him. Oh, great. I'm feeling all squishy inside, again.

Oh, hey, yeah. Remember those Crawler guys? Remember the Clusters and the Pillars? I think I made another connection.

The crystals. The ones we're trapped by. The ones that Not Big G made. Those ones. They seem to draw energy or something from anyone directly near them, like the pillars. There's even one giant crystal in the center of the island that is inaccessible, like those clusters. Like Crystal G is a living pillar factory, but with crystals. Maybe the aliens copied our guy to make pillars, or they created him, or...I-I dunno.

A lot of us think this crystal guy is Big G, but I don't think he is. He looks a lot like him, but a little older, like maybe his dad or some...

His dad? Could this guy be his dad? No, no, no. Maybe. I dunno. I feel like Big G's dad and this guy have some connection, but I dunno what.

Maybe he's like...oh, hang on.

I think I see Gigan in the ocean, with the Condor and Gabara. And a few Crawlers. He looks surprised to see the crystal force field. I forgot to mention I'm doing this on a hill, right now, so I can kinda see what's going on.

Oh, looks like Ghidorah and Gray Guy are coming over to talk with Gigan. They look pissed. This should be fun.

I'll be right back.


	39. An Argument

**Monster Island**

I just witnessed quite the show.

So, as we left off, Ghidorah was looking quite pissed when he saw Gigan and his gang at the shore of the island.

"The hell ish _thish!?" _Gigan squawked when he saw the crystal barrier.

"The hell are you doing here?" Ghidorah's middle head asked.

"In caysh you didn't know, Ghi-Dork-Uh, I have been shent numeroush timesh here to take out the trash that ish theesh monshtersh."

"You didn't get the memo? Because of your shitty plans, SpaceGodzilla, Orga, and I have been ordered to 'take out the trash'."

"WHAT!? NOBODY TOLD ME THAT! THAT ISH BULLSHIT! I SHOULD BE HERE NOW! I HAVE THE ARMY. I CAN TAKE THEESH GUYSH DOWN! YOU CAN'T DO IT WITH JUSHT A FEW GUYSH WITH SHOME POWERSH! I SHOULD KNOW! I SHOAAAAUGHH!" He was zapped by Ghidorah's three heads.

"Shut it. We're in control now. Take your army and get out."

"NO. NO I WON'T. YOU THINK I'LL LEAVE THAT EASHILY? WATCH! GUYSH, ATTA-What the...!?" His whole army, Gabara and Condor included, decided to swim away from the action. At least they had brains. "GUYSH! COME BACK!"

"Hahahahahahah!...That's some funny stuff right there...Look at you. You're on your own. Even your 'army' knew they shouldn't trust a space chicken."

"No! They're the chickensh! They ran away from a fight! They're wushesh. I'm not giving up that eashily." He charged up his eye laser, and just as he was about let it rip, Ghidorah blasted him with more lightening. Gigan fell backwards into the water with a loud splash. "WHAT WASH THAT FOR!? WHAT'SH YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"Our problem is _you, _Gigan. I hate to be the one to say it, but you're an annoying pain in the ass. When the little space shitheads resurrected you, I thought you're stupidity would be removed, but, nope, you're just as stupid, maybe even stupider."

"T-take that back! I am NOT shtupid! I jusht...jusht..."

"You are just stupid, and you are an unwelcome member of this operation. Now go back to the mothership."

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"The aliensh thought I wash sho unhelpful, too, that they left me here on Earth."

"That just leaves your stupidity with us, and we don't want it. Why don't you go back to Planet X, then, you dumb space chicken."

"...Shpaysh chicken?"

"You heard me."

"I am _not _a shpaysh chicken. I am a highly-evolved peesh of equipment. I am a shy-borg. I can deshtroy anything. I do not go out there and peck for sheedsh or lay eggsh. I am a weapon, not poultry!"

"Wow. You're so stupid you take insults seriou-ACK!" Gigan shot a laser at Ghidorah's middle head. "Is that how you want to play, you imm-FUCK!"

He shot another beam.

"Did you forget that thish shpaysh chicken has layshers, too?" he said with a small smirk.

"I've had enough of this. Time to make sure you don't come back."

"Brother, stop," Ghidorah's right head said to the charging middle.

"Not now, brother. We have to beat this shithead up. He's too stupid to know when to stop."

"I think you're the shithead. You can't just leave Gigan be?"

"There you go, trying to be reasonable..."

"Seriously, brother. Leave Gigan alone. Don't you think he has enough stress already?"

"I hope Dad didn't have to put up with this shit."

"Leave Dad out of this. Right now, let's just say sorry to Gigan, and let him go on his way."

"Ugh...alright. I'll apologize." Right after he said that, he shot another lightening ray at Gigan.

"OWOWOWOW YOU FUCKER! YOU'LL REGRET THISH! YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU MESHED WITH GIGAN 2.0! JUSHT WAIT UNTIL I UPGRADE TO 2.1! THEN 2.2! NECSH THING YOU KNOW I'LL BE ONE SHTEP AHEAD WITH 2.3! THEN WE'LL SHEE WHO'SH LAUGHING! HAH! HAH HAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-OOOWWSHTOPWITHTHELASHORSIGIVEIGIVEIMLEAVINGOKAYOW!" Gigan ran away.

"I'm disappointed in you, brother," the right head said.

"Why? He ran off," the middle remarked.

"You could have at least apologized. He's on our side, after all."

"But he's stupid."

"Stop, brother. Let's just go."

Ghidorah flew off from the shore. In the distance, I could see a very sad Gigan walking away in the ocean.

So we learned some new things. Cool.

If anyone needs me, I'll be hanging with Mothra for a bit.


	40. The Author Pulls A Deus Ex Machina

**Monster Island**

We monsters have a love/hate relationship with the humans. Sometimes they stay out of our way. Sometimes they interfere with our fights. Other times they're just clueless.

And, on some rare occasions, they actually help us.

Today was one of those rare occasions.

It's been a dark day for us all. Hope has been lost. We all look tough, but deep down in our guts, we know we're downright screwed. No matter how hard we try, we can't escape. Some have taken drastic measures, deciding to join the enemy rather than fight against. All those who remain on our side have been Mothra, Anguirus, Big G's Grandpops, Varan, and Kumonga, we think, and me. Six of us. Six little monsters who can use their forces together to make one-eighth of the power one of our captors have. It's sad, really. But, like I've stated before, we're one big family and we won't give up.

We've all decided to meet up in the War Room. Well, Kumonga wasn't there, because he's Kumonga, and he never shows up at anything, like he doesn't want anyone to know he exists. But I digress. So, anyhoo, we were in the War Room, discussing the state of our outcome in this battle.

"I brought you all here, gentlemen, to discuss the state of our outcome in this battle," Mothra announced.

"Why do we have to discuss it?" Big G's Grandpops asked. "I mean, there's no point in continuing our plans. This is it. This is where the road ends, right? We all lose. It's gonna happen. Because you all like to go with the new ways and not the old ways."

"Don't think like that, Gojira. We're still alive, right? We haven't lost this fight yet. We need to just do our best to hold it all in until we can find a weak spot in the enemy's plans."

"It's always waiting! Wait, wait, wait! All we have done is wait, and I'm getting fucking sick of it. We waited for Godzilla to come back, which never happened. We waited for those fights with the stupid Crawlers to end, but they didn't. Now you tell us to wait to find a weak spot in the enemy's plan? Judging on how far they've gotten with this, I'd say there won't be a flaw in their stupid plan."

"Goji, just...Please, stop with the negativity, okay? We're going to pull through this. We always do."

"No we won't."

"One more word and I'll slice your jugular open with my beak."

There was a long pause.

"So," Anguirus spoke, "how do you think we can, y'know, win this?"

"I said before. We'll wait. Again," Mothra replied.

"I'm not trying to sound like a dick, but Goji's right. We have been doing nothing but fighting and waiting. It used to work before, but this is something new, and we might have to alter our game plan a bit."

"W-well..."

"And, come to think of it, Godzilla's usually the one who helps us win these fights. Without him, we'll lose."

"Whaddya talking about?" Gojira said. "You have _me. _I'm pretty much Godzilla's great grandfather, right? I can help us win this."

"Yeah, but you haven't helped us yet," Anguirus remarked.

"Look who's talking. I beat the fuck out of your grandad. I think I can beat up just about anyone."

"At least I didn't get blasted by a giant bomb."

"Shut up, you little sh-"

"Guys, please," Mothra interrupted. "We need to cooperate."

"Ah, why don't you go eat clothes or something, you fucking moth. Seriously! You're a goddam bug! A pathetic bug! I single-handedly killed your grandma with one fist, so just go bag to chasing giant light bulbs, ya dumb bug."

"Don't talk to Mothra like that," I said. "She's not a moth. She's a Divine Goddess and I'm sure she's doing the best she can to save our asses from losing this fight. She's also trying to juggle that with protecting her eggs as well, so not only is she trying to help herself survive, but her allies and her children. Mothra is a nice, respectable being and she doesn't have to take crap from an ancient dickbag like you. And...and...I...and..."

Everyone stared at me, shocked. Even _I _was shocked. I didn't know I had it me. I looked a Mothra, and her cheeks were sorta red. I think I was blushing, too, so I slowly just backed sat back down and pretended that nothing happened.

"S-So, uh, what's the plan?" Anguirus asked, glancing at me with an 'I got your back, man.' kind of look.

"I...I said..." Mothra stuttered. "..that...we should wait until there's...a..an accessible hole in their plan. Uh, okay...meeting dismissed."

We all were leaving the hole, when Mothra told me to stay here for a few.

I felt a tad embarrassed and nervous at the same time.

"B...Baragon...I, uh, I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me," she said. "It made me feel like there's people who listen to me, for once."

"You're...welcome," I managed to get out.

"I have one last thing to tell you, before you go."

"...what?"

"Well, remember when you were going to say something, and you trailed off a little bit?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What were...what...what were you gonna say?"

"I was gonna say that I...uh..."

Suddenly there was a loud **_FWOOSH!_**

I apologized to Mothra for not finishing my sentence as I left the cave to investigate that sound.

Well, shit in my pantaloons and call me Edgar.

Kiryu and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. are shooting missiles at the crystals. And some of them are actually cracking.


	41. Assault

**Monster Island**

This looks bad.

I mean, good, but also bad.

But at the same time it's good, so it's okay. But it's bad at the same time, so it's not okay.

Okay, okay, okay. I'll explain.

Kiryu and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. were blasting away at those crystals, right? And it wasn't a surprise that it caught the attention of King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, and Orga.

"What the hell is going on here?" SpaceGodzilla demanded. The two machines didn't respond verbally, but they looked up at the floating crystal behemoth as they kept shooting at the giant gems...er...crystals. Sorry, I'm trying to to be repetitive with words.

"Hey, you tin cans," Ghidorah's middle head spoke. "He asked you a fucking question."

The machines kept working away.

"Alright. I see," SpaceGodzilla said. "You don't plan on talking. Oh, well. I thought we could do this the easy way, but the fun way is better, I guess." He raised a hand to his head and the other one towards the robots, planning on doing his signature telepathic abilities. Orga charged up his arm cannon, and Ghidorah's heads' spike-things started pulsing yellow in preparing for a lightning assault.

"I'm getting tired of this shit," Anguirus whispered to me. He started running towards the trio, curled up his limbs, and went full-force Spinning Spike Ball o' Death. He hit an unsuspecting Orga in the back, and he fell down to the ground with a thud. Anguirus, meanwhile, kept moving until he hit a couple of the crystals that lined the shore.

SpaceGodzilla and Ghidorah were distracted by the pummel long enough for the rest of us (Varan, Goji, Mothra, and I) to quickly realized we had found the 'hole in the plan', which was that our captors have a tendency to leave their guard down. Varan decided to take action and run fast enough that he could just jump and glide, what with those weird flaps of skin he has. He glided onto the floating SpaceGodzilla, whom didn't seem to expect _another _attack. The two crashed to the ground. Orga, meanwhile, was trying to deal with Anguirus. Anguirus was standing in front of the crystals, jumping at the last second, so Orga's shoulder laser hit the crystals instead. Ghidorah, who was catching on to our sudden attack, decided to take flight, thinking there was no way in hell anybody could get him if he was flying. Of course, he forgot we had Mothra with us.

"Hey, uh, Moth," Goji said to her, "Sorry about that shit earlier."

"Yeah, apology accepted," she replied.

"I have a plan that might work."

"What?"

"Get on my back, or at least try to."

"Wh-what?"

"Just trust me."

Mothra obeyed and flew onto Goji's back. It looked kind of painful, because of those dorsal fin/spikes.

"Now, I'm gonna need you to fly us towards Ghidorah, and drop me on him," he explained.

"I..Okay," Mothra responded.

She and Goji went up into the sky, flew to Ghidorah, and she dropped him. Just before landing, Goji flared up his atomic breath, and blasted the shit out of Ghidorah as the two crashed down. Meanwhile, SpaceGodzilla was trying to get Varan of his back, Anguirus was still making Orga miss his shots, and the two robots were still hitting those crystals like mad. And then there was me, still far way from the action. I had to think of some plan quick, something not too complex but not too weak.

After finalizing it all in those brief minutes, I did the best thing I could do: I dug. I dug pretty fast. I've gotten so used to navigating underground, I could make a good estimate as to where my target was. I got closer and closer, and next thing I knew, I was grabbing Orga by the tail, above ground. I then pulled his tail down the hole, since that was all I could literally get underground. I heard him scream and shake around, but I managed to wrangle this tail pretty well. Too well. I ripped his tiny tail right off. I heard even more screams of pain, and then Orga ran off from the hole.

I crawled out of that thing faster than fast, looking around to see who I could help out. Everyone stopped fighting, and looked to the sky. Everything began to get dark. Confused, I looked up, too.

Oh, great. A huge-ass flying saucer. Probably the Mothership.

A giant hatch opened up, emitting a green light. The green light got brighter and brighter, more intense as the seconds passed by.

The details got fuzzy after that, because I was getting a headache, and I think I went unconscious.


	42. Reunion

**Mothership**

There's a bright light. I'm...blinded.

No, no. My eyes are adjusting to the light.

Oh, man. The heck's going on? I can't move, like I'm stuck or something. Well, what's going on around me?

I see a bunch of giant, clear cylinders, filled with a green gloop. Each cylinder has something in them, but I can't make out what. I can't tell what I'm encased in, because I can't look down at myself. This freakin' sucks. I keep hearing a bunch of beeps and boops, and some sort of heavy wheezing, like someone has breathing problems. This is just too bizarre, even for me. It's like a madman's lab or something. Then, again, this is an alien mothership we're on.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho...Great. You're finally awake. Took you long enough," a voice says. I don't know why, but it sounds kind of...evil.

"What's happening to me?" I ask the voice. "What did you do to my friends? What's going on with everything?"

"I'm not behind this, just so you know. The aliens are. All of them."

"You still didn't answer my questions."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but telling you the plan would spoil the fun, but...ah...Since this is the end, pretty much, I might as well tell you everything..."

"The end? What?"

"The aliens saw how long it was taking for the plan to be all set, so we skipped a few steps, smushed some parts together, and here we are, at...what, the third-to-last step? Doesn't matter, anyway. It's end of the line. For you."

"Really? You think it's the end of the line? Did you forget we ha...oh, yeah."

"Aw, did you forget that we have your little Godzilla's in our care? Or did nobody tell you? Figures."

"What's happening to Big G?"

"'Big G'? Really? How cute."

"I...just shut up."

"Hit a soft spot, hmm?"

"No, yo're just being immature."

"So are you."

"No, y-...I know what's going on here. You're trying to piss me off, right?"

"No, actually. I was supposed to talk to you about how great and amazing our plan is, and how you can't do jack shit about it. Then you went off talking about your little lover."

"He's not my lover...not like that...I get that you're trying to make me feel weak and all, and I do. But as long as I know that you'll be defeated in the end, that's all right."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, courage and all that shit. Get on with it."

"There's nothing I'm trying to get at."

"Really?"

"...I'm just confused about everything."

"Pfft. Of course. Lemme guess, do you care about Godzilla a lot?"

"Well, yeah, of course, but th-"

"How about we talk to him, then?"

"Wha...?" The restraints I was in began to rotate me to see what was behind me, and what I saw was an ungodly horror.

It was Big G, all right. But he was encased in this giant metal suit-thing. There were tubes coming from the suit to a gigantic metallic sphere. In the suit's chest was a glowing blue orb that pulsated every time I heard that sickening wheeze. It was like they were taking the life out of him, and sending it all to this sphere. Big G looked like shit. He looked like he was gonna pass out or something. I hated seeing the guy like this. I hated seeing him so helpless. Even if he's the King of the Monsters, he's still vulnerable at times. Seeing him hurt made _me _feel hurt.

"Beautiful, isn't it? His radiation is powering the core of this ship. Since he can heal quickly, we won't have to worry about losing power."

"Beautiful? That's not beautiful, that's cruel!"

"Well, g'duh! We're the bad guys here! We do this kind of shit."

I was feeling hurt, and I felt something building up, making me feel extremely angry. That something was years of stress and pain, not just from fighting those who want to destroy the universe, oh no. It was years of stress and pain from feeling neglected from my closest allies. It was years of pain and stress trying not to show any of it. It was years of pain and stress trying my best to be the nicest guy to anybody. All the pressure...everything...It sounds really stupid, but it's what was building up. All of it was about to be loose because the one person who respected me the most, more than my dad did, is slowly dying. Dying to power a stupid ship. I couldn't handle it.

"N-no. No, no, no, no..."

"Oh, what's the matter? Did I finally hit too close to home? Good luck trying to hurt me. I'm not even in this room."

"Yes. You did hit close to home. Very close."

"Well? Aren't you gonna try to get out of here? Try to break the restraints?"

"I know it's what you want me to do, this probably being part of the plan and all..."

"Actually, even if you don't do anything, it will make the plan go forward. Either way, you'll lose. Pick your poison, Baragon. I've got all day."

"b..Baragon...d-don't...don't let him...get to you..." I heard Big G say weakly.

"I...I know I shouldn't," I say, "but...I have to get you out of this somehow. Get everyone out of this."

"Y-...y'know...I always knew...that you'd be...be a res-...resilient...j...just...please...don't do anything...stupid...alright?"

"A-anything for you...Big G..." I felt myself calm down a little. I was still pissed at the aliens for causing this whole dilemma, and I was sad at the same time, seeing Big G all hooked up like that. But, at the same time, I felt a little happier knowing that Big G still trusts me, and I know I trust him.

"Oh, how touching," the voice said sarcastically.

"Nobody asked you," I remarked.

"So, now, what's it gonna be? Are you gonna just sit here, or do you want to find me and pulverize my face?"

"You said you weren't behind this, though."

"But I did make you angry."

"Well, I'm fine now."

"I was hoping you'd say that." The restraints turned again, making me face the cylinders. A couple lights turned on to reveal the contents of the cylinders. I was beginning to get upset again, seeing another horrible sight.

It was everyone. All our allies. They were in these cylinders, looking as if they were dead.


	43. Jailbreak

**Mothership**

I know I promised both Big G and myself that I wouldn't go and succumb to this voice's trap. I know I'm supposed to be the smart one and embrace the fact that I was stripped of everything I ever loved and cared about. I know I should accept that I have nothing. But...ah...

Yeah, I broke my promise.

All the rage and sadness that built up ended up bursting out of me. I suddenly gained strength I didn't even know I had. The immobile suit that was once keeping me from moving cracked with a push. I was tempted to break Big G free from the generator he was encased in, but removing the only thing that was making sure the whole ship didn't crash with us inside seemed a little risky. I smashed the cylinders with my tail, causing the green goop to splatter all over the place, and my allies to flop to the floor. I quickly checked to make sure they weren't dead. Thankfully, they were breathing, but they were all unconscious. I know they'll come to, eventually, so I looked for an exit of sorts.

Behind the shattered tubes were three circular hatches, all lined up in a row. The middle one was the biggest of them, so I assumed that one would lead me to the voice, and, hopefully, the source of all this madness.

I was too upset to remember exactly what I did, but I think it was mostly navigating hallways, crushing those weak little alien tanks and turrets, and the sounds of an alarm. It was a wild event. I felt...excited. I felt the adrenaline rush of a lifetime. It was like I was digging a million holes in the ground, and I didn't want to stop. Don't think I was enjoying _everything. _My sudden energy burst was powered by anger, not happiness. Surprisingly, the Mothership had a lot of really huge hatches, big enough for a monster like me to fit in. Almost as if it was designed for us. Then again, there's monsters on the aliens' side, so I guess it made sense. I checked every room I encountered. I don't remember what was in any of them, though. I didn't know where I was headed, but it seemed like I was heading to the right place.

There was this really huge hatch. Like, really big. I didn't even wait for it to open; I just ran right through it, busting the thing in the process.

I was in a large room, much larger than the Generator Room I was trapped in. There were balconies on the walls, but they were all small. About human-sized. There were the tiny aliens of all races sitting on these balconies, applauding making noises of excitement. It was like some coliseum, with the aliens as spectators, and me as the main event.

I heard a voice from somewhere. I don't know what it said, because I don't speak their language, and I was too pissed off to listen anyway. The voice said something with a lot off enthusiasm, which made the crowd go nuts. It was then I noticed there was another large hatch on the wall adjacent to the one I came in from. It opened up slowly. There was something standing at the open hatch, but I couldn't quite make out what, because it was a silhouette. The monster spoke in that evil voice I heard in the Generator Room.

"What did I tell you, Baragon? You should have just stayed in your little restraints."

I was too angry to reply.

The shadow moved into the light of the room, revealing a strange-looking beast. He was all shades of red and black, and his bottom half consisted of four crab-like legs and a tail hat looked a lot like a scorpion's. The upper torso was armored, and he had spiky arms that looked a tad tiny compared to his body. On his back was a set of wings, almost like a bat's. His head was weird, too. It was sort of flat, with a snout, lined with a few teeth-pincers, sticking out of the front, and he had a gigantic horn on his forehead. This guy looked like a mix of a crab and a demon. _A crab demon_...Where did I hear that before? I've heard Big G say that before, but when?

I think he said his dad died while he was fighting a cra-...

_Oh my god._

"What's with the shocked face, Baragon? Surprised to see a handsome creature like myself?" the monster said as he spread his arms out in a 'Look at this body' way.

"Y-you...you.." I sputtered.

"Me? Yes, me!"

"Y-you...You killed Big G's dad...didn't you?"

"No, no...I didn't _kill _the idiot. I weakened him. Put him out of his misery, almost. He was gonna die anyway. Why not mercy kill?...But I almost forgot his son, the next of kin. I slaughtered the little shit. I thought I had the world, then. I thought I could have as much radiation as I pleased. I thought Godzilla's dad was dead. I regret not killing him entirely. He came back and finished me off. He put all that was left of him in Godzilla. Everyone thought I was gone. That I died from falling to the ground in a million frozen pieces. But..._I was far from dead. _You want to know why? Just...Just take a wild guess."

"The aliens foun-"

"The aliens found me. That is correct, you radioactive turd. They found me, alright, but only a few strands of DNA were salvaged from the icy mess. After a few attempts, they finally reconstructed my cells in all their glory. They incubated me for a little bit, hoping to speed up the mutation. After a few months, and a few days to successfully mutate, I got to be where I am now: a beast ready for revenge."

"How...how...how did you know all this? Why do you remember Big G and his dad?"

"I was told how I got here by that stupid-ass artificial intelligence the aliens thought we should have on the ship. Supposedly, it's powered by the remains of some robot that was made to conquer Earth by disguising itself as Godzilla or something years ago, but I don't know...I remember Assholezilla and his ugly son because...well, fuck, I dunno. Probably some sort of mutation bullshit. Anyways, I'm here, and I'm gonna kick your little burrowing ass."

"I've taken down monsters smarter than you."

"Oh, wow. An insult. I'm so offended. Wow. You really outdid yourself."

"Oh, shut up."

"See? You're getting angry already!"

"I'm not getting angry, I'm getting _angrier."_

"Let's just shut up and give the audience what they came here for." At this point, the aliens at the balconies were getting restless. They wanted a fight, it seemed.

"This is part of the plan? You expected me to come here and fight for a...a show?"

"Don't blame me. I didn't write this plan."

"Was that why I wasn't in the cylinders with my friends?"

"Well, no. We were out of test tubes, and there turned out to be one extra Body Shape-Adapting Suit thing...so, yeah. We didn't really think ahead..."

"Then why am I fighting you?"

"We had to alter the plan a bit at the last second. It could be worse. We were gonna shoot you all into space..No, wait. That would have been _**better."**_

"I..I've had enough of this shit. I just want to get this done and over with. Let's just fight."

I charged at this guy, who I didn't even know the name of, and he charged at me. I'd claw at him, barely making a scratch on him. He'd claw at me, and cut my flesh pretty deep. I'd jump up real high, as I am an expert at this, and I'd land on him with a body slam, and those wouldn't do jackshit. He'd leap into the air, glide towards me, and bruise/severely damage my body. I'd prod him with my horn, and it wouldn't even make a dent. He'd jab his horn into my flesh, it made a terrible cut. And so on.

It looks like the odds of this battle aren't in my favor. This guy has an extremely hard-to-break outer shell, capable of not just protecting him but also smashing his opponents. His armor is also his weapon. It's an unfair advantage, and nobody's saying anything about it. This fight's fixed and they know it. Typical.

"You've beaten guys smarter than me? If that's the case, then you just lost a battle with a dumbass," he said as he placed a crab leg on my side as I'm on the ground, unable to move a muscle. "It's over, pal. You've lost. The universe is gonna go _**poof!**_It's not like you destroyed the test tubes, thus freeing them. And it's not like they're gonna wake up suddenly and somehow know where you're located in this ship. And they aren't gonna come in here and save the day, either...wait, wait, wait, _waaiiit..._You broke the tubes with your tail, right?"

"y-...yes..." I mumbled.

"...Okay...uh...h-how long were we fighting?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Probably a long time...so they might have woke up by now..._annndddd..._uh...Well, they won't find their way here unless one of them knows this...place...and..._FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THE DIVINE MOTH!"_

"M...Mothra..." Ah, Mothra...such a kind, kind creature..._ahhhh..._Woah, woah woah! What!? WOAH. OH NO. NO. NO. OH NO. NO NO NO NO. NO. NO. I DON'T...BUT...NO. NO NO NO. NO. I'M NOT GONNA...WHY...W-why am I thinking about her like that!? No...I shouldn't go down that alley. It would be insult to injury for my almost-dead significant other! I'm not going there...My last thoughts shouldn't be of her, as beautiful anNO NO NO. NO WAY. NOPE. I'm gonna try not to think of her...how kind she is...how gentle she is...her voice...I can almost hear it.

_"You're damn right you forgot about the moth."_

It's almost like she's in the room with me. I can even hear the alien spectators going nuts because of her entrance..._Wait a second._

"For fuck's sake," the crab-demon said, "I knew using glass was a bad idea."

"Get your crustacean ass off of Baragon," I heard Mothra say. She doesn't really cuss unless she's really mad, which I've only seen her like that whenever her twin fairies got kidnapped by greedy humans.

"Make me."

I heard (and felt) the crab-demon get pushed off of me. I then heard what sounded like someone trying to break his hard shell.

"Nobody...fucks...with...my...friends..." Anguirus said between punches. The audience was going crazy at this point.

Huh, he really does think I'm a friend. I feel a little better knowing that. Wait. No, my back feels like shit. I'm not fine.

Mothra flew over to me, grabbing me with her legs.

"Alright, Baragon," she calmly said. "I'm just gonna get you out of the arena, but you'll be close enough to witness it, if you want to watch it."

"th...that would be...nice..." I mumbled. She carried me and placed me gently near the busted hatch that I broke out of rage earlier. Mothra sat next to me, putting a wing on my back.

"A-alright," she continues to whisper, "I'm gonna be close to you. If Destoroyah tries to come towards you, I'll do my best to push him back." So his name's Destoroyah, huh? That's actually kind of badass.

"Tha-nk you..."

"Anything for a friend...a close friend..."

"Before...before you go...uh..."

"What?"

"Remember a few...few months ago?"

"When you were depressed? Yeah. What abou-_ohhh..._I know what you're talking about."

"Did you mean it?"

"I...I did. I just really cared about you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. My feelings got the best of me."

"D...Do you still...?"

"Yes...Well, no. Not like I did before. I love you like a brother now. I accepted that you were with Godzilla, and...moved on. Why do you ask? Do you...uh...like me?"

"W-w-what? No...no, no...I just wanted to know..."

"Okay. I gotta get back to the fight. I'll be close by, so don't worry." And with that, she flew towards Destoroyah, who was taking a beating despite his hard shell...what, you think I'm heartbroken that Mothra doesn't love me? _No! _I have Big G! I...He's my...I...she...t-that's cool...she's a mature person who takes things...maturely...Back to the fight.

Destoroyah pushed everyone off of him and got up.

"Alright," he says, obviously irritated, "you think we didn't plan for this situation? _Think again, fuckers." _He stomped on the floor three times.

The whole ship shook. There was a high-pitched gurgle that grew louder by the second. The balcony spectators were chanting something in their language. The floor near Destoroyah began pushing upward, as if something was forcing its way above ground. The metal of the floor split open and a massive green thing rose from the hole. It had a glowing gut, a huge head, and four tendril-like things with a mouth on the end of each tendril.

"Everyone," Destoroyah announced, "I'd like you to meet the lovely Biollante."

"Hello there, puny creatures," she spoke.

"Huh...we appear to be two people short. Where could they-" he was interrupted when, lo and behold, SpaceGodzilla and King Ghidorah appeared from their hatch. It just occurred to me that the room we were in was so big that it could probably hold an assload of monsters.

"Sorry we arrived to the party late," SpaceGodzilla said. "We had to take some...detours..."

"W-whatever. Just help me out. Now."

"With pleasure."

This is it. This fight will decide the fate of the universe. Who will win? Only fate knows.

It's gonna be the aliens. We're all screwed.


	44. Battle

**The Mothership**

There was a lot of grappling, throwing, smacking, tossing, punching, whipping, kicking, and various forms of atomic breath. Someone cut someone else. Someone bit someone else...It was too much action for my mind to follow, of course. Mothra kept her promise of keeping my ass alive. Whenever one of the other guys tried to come toward me, she'd block them with great gusts of wind produced from her wings. The highlight of the brawl was when Goji ripped all four of the immobile Biollante's vines off, leaving her with just a huge mouth for a weapon. Destoroyah's shel was getting quite the beating, but it never cracked open. _Ooofff course._

It gets even better, don't worry.

SpaceGodzilla started to use his psychic abilities and his crystal powers to conceal our guys in crystals. It took forever to break them open, but they would. It wouldn't help that whenever we freed someone, another guy gets trapped. And those trying to break the crystals kept getting their asses handed to them, like it's a strategy. Again, it's an unfair advantage.

King Ghidorah kept staying in the air, too high for anyone get to him. Mothra didn't leave my side, but she tried to shoot her antenna rays at him, while avoiding his lightning beams. His middle head kept talking about how he's the true King of the Monsters, and that Big G's so fat that he couldn't even sit on the throne, anyhow. The right head told the middle to just shut up and fight, and the left head was flailing around and making unintelligible noises. So Ghidorah has an unintelligent head, a jerkwad head, and a 'good-nature'-like head. I guess the Dorats weren't just little furry shits before they got mutated. Hah.

Biollante, who's amputated, sprays this acid shit whenever anyone gets near her, and if someone gets to close, she picks them up with her mouth and catapults them away from her. One time, Varan got too close to her, and her threw him at some balconies. He crashed into the wall, destroying the balconies, and the aliens that were sitting there ended up either dead or running away screaming. I think her weak spot is the glowy gut she has, but I don't know since I'm on the floor, fighting to not pass out from all the blood loss. _Dayum, that's a lot of blood._

It's not fair. They all have an unfair advantage, and when we try to play at their game, we just keep getting ourselves fucked hard. I have a bad feeling that they had planned out their whole strategy, knowing I would get pissed and free my friends. They knew I would come here. They planned out me being weakened, with my friends fight for me. Shit, they're smarter than us.

"This was easier than I thought," SpaceGodzilla remarked while placing Goji in a crystal prism prison. Heh...I made a funny.

"Definitely," Ghidorah's middle head added, shooting lightning beams all over the place.

"Too predictable."

"These monster can't seem to think outside of the box."

"What did I tell ya? They're stupid."

A few seconds after he sad that, SpaceGodzilla fell to the floor when he got hit by a blue beam of fire. Nobody on our side has blue atomic breath, except Big G, but he's in the Generator Room, and it can't be Goji, because his atomic breath is white.

"Why wasn't _I _invited to this little sissy fight?"

Everyone (me included) turned around to see someone who looked like Big G, but wasn't. He wasn't his grandfather, because he looks a lot more like Big G. My mind raced to think of who this guy could be...then it hit me.

_It's Big G's dad._


	45. Too Easy

**The Mothership**

I couldn't believe it myself, either.

The man who spawned my...er..._coughboyfriendcough_..._Imeancomrade_. Yes, comrade. Comrade. The man who spawned my comrade...The man, the myth, the legend...The guy who was tough as nails but had a goddam heart of gold...Godzilla III...This man, who was lost in all this, made his way to the battle, and he looked like he was ready to kick ass.

_He even cracked his knuckles in that toughguy sort of way._

"Let me get this straight," he said. "You all are beatin' each other up in a really big fight, and nobody invited _me? _I think it's time for me to open a can of wh-...Wait. Is that...Biollante? I thought I killed you...and...SpaceGodzilla, too? What? King Ghidorah!? You died a few years ago! What is going o...M-Mothra? Are you kidding me? You little shits! I pounded you all just a few years ago! How did you all come back!?" He looked towards me. "...I take it that the horned piece of turd on the ground is an ally? Dude, you don't look good, and I've seen shit."

"G-Godzilla!..er.." Mothra paused for a moment. "...Well, I can't really _call _you that. We already have a Godzilla...and a Goji...and and 'Granddad'..."

"Granddad? My old man? I call Dad that to my little Junior...Wait, wait, wait...Mothra, you look different. Less like a poofy cheeseball. You get a trim or something?"

"We'll talk later, just help us out!"

"Who am I attacking?"

"Destoroyah, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, and Biollante."

"Destoroyah? Who's he?"

"The crab demon." When she said that, Destoroyah yelled out a _'Heey!'_

"Wait, why should I trust you, the one who-"

"I said I'll tell you later, just help us."

"Alright, alright...Jesus..." He walked over to the fight and everything resumed. Funny how they all stop just to let G-Man (yes, I'm calling him that) get filled in on the action. At least they aliens respect his need of knowing.

With G-Man in the mix, our side's winning, it seems. Before Ghidorah got a chance to fly high above everyone, G-Man stepped on his tails, grabbed both of them, pulled Ghidorah down, and began strangling the shit out of him. All three of his necks. In one giant chokehold. Ghidorah struggled to remove G-Man from the grip, but then the three-headed dork was met with a knee right where the sun doesn't shine. Ouch. He flopped to the floor, writhing in pain, trying to protect his..erm...special spot...but his left head was flailing around and his right head was saying _'I told you so' _to the middle.

G-Man turned now to Biollante, who was trying to get way from him, but since her four tendrils have been ripped off of her, she can't move. G-Man went right for the glowy thing in her gut. He ripped away at the plant covering trying to reach the strange orange-yellow object. Biollante was going to do her mouth-pick-up thing, but G-Man's dorsal spikes were glowing, slowly charging. As soon as she had his torso in her mouth, she realized what as gonna happen way too late. I closed my ayes at this, but when I opened them, all that remained of Biollante was a couple vines and a bunch of goop.

"Just as easy as it was the first time," he remarked.

SpaceGodzilla floated out of the room, probably rememebering how what happened to him last time or something. The hatch closed just before Destoroyah could get out.

_Perfect._

"W-Wait!" he yelled, trying to pry the hatch open. "Guys! You forgot about me!"

"Ahem," G-Man coughed.

"U-Uh...He-hey, there...What are you doing here, old friend?"

"I don't know you, but judging on how you were trying to kill us, so I'm gonna assume you're not with us, and not a friend."

"L-look, I'm sorry about what happened a few years ago..."

"What? I don't remember you doing anything a few years ago. I don't even know _you."_

"You went through a meltdown," Mothra explained, "and this guy killed your teenage son."

"Junior's dead!?" G-Man asked.

"No, you put what was left of your burning body into him, and he's the new King of the Monsters."

"Wait, this happened when?"

"Ten-ish years ago."

"Is this the future?"

"Technically, yes. But to us, it's the present."

"I could get that. So, this guy killed my son...did he get what he deserved?"

"Yes. He did die. Sort of. Sciencey stuff happened."

"Then how am I here?"

"Sciencey stuff."

"What?"

"Rifts."

"I'm confused."

"Me too."

"Are you guys gonna keep talking or are you gonna kill me already?" Destoroyah asked.

"With pleasure," G-Man smirked. He got right up to Destoroyah and dug his claws into a soft spot in his armor. He then ripped that shit open, and used his atomic breath to blast the innards all over the place. "I didn't know him well, but I hated him already."

"Wait a minute," Mothra said. "Something's not right. I feel like that was too easy."

"What?" G-Man asked.

"We couldn't kill them without Godzilla's help. It's...odd...like everything was-"

"...planned?..." I sputtered from the other side of the room. Everyone looked at me,as if they forgot I was here.

"Y-Yeah, Baragon. Planned."

"Well, whatever's going on," G-Man said, "I want to see my kid. Junior _IS _on this ship, right?"

"Uh..." We all exchanged looks.

"What?"

"Well..." Anguirus spoke. "...He's...uh..Well..."

"What's wrong with Junior?"

"H-He's...We should show you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's kind of hard to tell you...like...ah.."

"Alright. Fine. Show me."

"It'll be better if we show you, trust u-"

"I said you can show me."

"Oh, yeah, of course, yeah..."

We all went back through the mess I made in the hallways. Because I can barely move myself, I was piggybacking with Varan, as he's the only guy here that can support my weight. That, and he doesn't have huge painful spikes on his back. We all knew that this was going to be a sad moment for both of the G's...well, Goji was gonna be a bit sad, too, but...This gonna be some emotional shit for them.

And another thing: Mothra was right. That WAS too easy. It's like it's set up for G-Man to come in and save the day.

That wasn't the fight to end all fights.

That was a trap, wasn't it?

And we took the bait.

And, if that's the case, the aliens probably knew we were gonna come back to get Big G.

Do you ever feel stupid sometimes?


	46. Reunited (And It Hurts Like Hell)

**Mothership**

"H-Hey...Godzilla...You, uh, awake?" Mothra asked the sickly being in the generator suit. She was right up close to the machine, looking up at Godzilla's dull face.

"I'm..._awake," _he replies weakly.

"Are you okay? I mean, well, are you..."

"Yesss...I'm fine...What is...it?"

"There's, uh, someone who, uh, see you."

"B-Baragon?"

"No...but I think he wants to see you, too. It's someone else, big guy."

"Junior? I-is that you?" G-Man softly said, walking up to Big G.

"Dad?...I though you were-"

"I...was. Well, I will be. No, wait...Whatever. The point is, I'm here, and so are you...but...What the fuck happened to you?"

"It's the...gen...generator...It's..."

"Godzilla's powering this ship," Mothra explained. "If we try to free him, the ship will turn off, and most of us will likely die."

"Oh." G-Man whispered. "So, we can't, like, get him out? Why can't we replace him with another power source?"

"You're not suggesting we-"

"Yes, I'm suggesting that we..."

"But we don't know how this technology works! How can we? Were not aliens!"

"I don't know, but just try to find a way."

"You can't seriously suggest you're gonna-"

"But I am."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Whatever it takes to get Junior out."

"Dad...you'd really...do that?" Big G asked.

"I'd do anything to make sure you're alive. Plus, I'll be having a meltdown in a few years. I don't think the aliens would have thought that one through."

"But, judging on how everything else was planned..." Mothra reasons.

"I don't _care _about the plan. I don't want the King of the Monsters to die."

"Alright, we'll do it. But how? How do we do it?"

"Leave everything to me," a robotic voice said.

"And why should we trust a voice?" G-Man asked.

"Let the robot do its thing," Mothra says. "I can sense it has good intentions."

_"Sure, you do."_

"Do you want to save your son or not?"

"Fine, alright, we'll listen to the robot voice."

"Excellent," the voice chirped. "Please give me a few minutes to reconfigure everything..."

"Guys..." I said, bleeding still, but not as much as before. "you _ARE _certain this isn't a trap or something, right?"

"W-well...uh..no," Mothra shrugged. "Now that I think about it, this is going way too easy to be the end of this."

"So we walk into a trap," G-Man says. "I'm willing to risk it for Junior's safety."

"You'd deliberately walk into a trick just so someone you care about lives?"

"Well, yeah."

"I respect that."

"A trap's a trap, though," I say.

"But we still...so..." Mothra was thinking.

"I just thought of something," Varan spoke. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, it's usually something interesting or important.

"What is it?" Mothra asked.

"To clarify, our original goal, months back, was to give Godzilla so much radiation that he could destroy the rift, yes?"

"...Yeah?"

"The ship needs something radioactive, like Godzilla, to power it. It also seems to be powered by the giant clusters we've seen on those other planets. Following?"

"I think I see where your going...The pillars must be giving off radiation as well!...Or didn't we state that before?..uh.."

"I think we did before...but, listen...If we were to take Godzilla to one of these planets, preferably highly radioactive, he could then get just the right amount of radiation to destroy the rift...but how could we get control of this ship? The monsters weren't behind this. The aliens were."

"We're bigger than them."

"True."

"I hate to bother your plan, which is quite good," the voice popped up, "but it appears that my system is ready for the switch."

"Wait, you're the ship?" G-Man asked.

"Correct. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"...Yes. I want to do this."

"It will be a painful experience."

"I want to do this."

"Very well." The suit opened, and Big G dropped to the floor, bleeding and exhausted. "I only have fifteen minutes of reserved energy. That is a resonable amount of time for you to say your last words.

Anguirus came and helped him sit up. G-Man knelt down next to him.

"Junior," he said, "I know this probably wasn't the reunion you wanted, but..."

"I...I know," he sputters.

"Promise me you'll be the King I saw you as when you were young. It's hard to say anything because I haven't died yet. I haven't seen what happened with Destoroyah, and I know I never will. But I know one thing: You're my own flesh and blood. That means you'll be a great King. You'll do some things right, and you'll do some things wrong...it happens. Live through them. And...uh...I...I just...I love ya, son."

"I...love you too, dad." They embraced each other. I wanted to join that hug, be with Big G...tell him everything's A-OK, even if his dad's gonna take one for the team, but I fought the urge because I don't know how hurt Big G is, and it's their important moment, after all. After a few minutes of crying and hugging, they let go.

"Alright. You wash yourself up, clean that wound, and try to walk it off. Goodbye, Junior. Be the best you can be."

"Goodbye...dad."

G-Man got into the suit.

"I'm ready, ship," he said.

As the generator closed on him, the ship replied: "Please, call me Mechagodzilla. Your son taught me how to have sentience. Be my own being."

The generator suit closed on G-Man, and he started to fall asleep, probably so the generator can get used to him without any pain.


	47. Contemplation

**Mothership**

Anguirus and I were helping Big G walk. He really did look like he was gonna die, but after the shit I've seen him go through before, and how he heals after those times, I know he'll make it. He had a small hole in his chest, right where that blue orb was located on the generator suit. I tried to cover the hole up so he wasn't pouring blood all over the place, but the way I was walking and holding made it look like I was hugging him...I mean, I like hugging him, but right now we all just had to close that rift before it gets worse.

Oh, shit. Uh...I should have mentioned this to you guys before...

So, uh, back when we were theorizing what's up with the rift, we found out something was trying to pass through it, to our...dimensional plane, I think? Yeah, that was it. You all know that bit. The problem is...this 'thing' trying to come out to our world, it's, uh, actually pretty damn close to us now. Like, really close to reaching our world. I know, I know...that sounds like that was just added for more drama or whatever, but the rift's magical rift magic levels are high, according to reliable moth-based sources, and we think it's the force making its way here.

I should have said that earlier, but it slipped my mind. Again, I apologize.

Yeh.

So, uh, yeah. We were going through the hallways, some we've gone through before and others we haven't, in an attempt to find whatever's steering this ship. I mean, we know that the old hard drive of the first Mechagodzilla is whatmakes up the ship, and we know that he's capable of controlling things on the ship, but he claims he can't steer the thing, of course...We didn't give a single shit about the aliens. They were shooting at us and trying to stun us, but since they're so tiny we just end up crushing them, accidentally or not. Funny that even when they're out of monsters to use, they still try...to...

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.

SpaceGodzilla got away. He left the arena before we even got to pummel him. That's not good. That's not good at all.

"Uh," I start, "hey, guys. You do realize that we never stopped SpaceGodzilla, right? He ran off, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah," Mothra says.

"So, shouldn't we, uh, go find him?"

"Right now, our priority is getting this ship to one of the most radiated planets out there. Besides, Godzilla's too weak to fight with us, and he's an important fighter in this."

"But we _WILL _find SpaceGodzilla, and we _WILL _beat his buns up, right?"

"He's not important right now, Baragon. If we meet up with him, _then _we'll talk about beating him up."

"I'm just pointing out that he's still out there."

"Calm your buns."

So, Mothra thinks SpaceGodzila isn't important right now. Well, I do. I dunno why, though. Maybe it's because he looks a lot like Big G. Or maybe it's because he's evil. I dunno...Now that I think about it, Orga never showed up to the fight. Eh, he's probably really upset that I ripped his tail off. But then he'd probably come back for revenge or something...And King Ghidorah isn't gone, either. He just got hurt where the sun doesn't shine. He should be alive, then. Okay, so we have three dangerous monsters still alive. Great.

Wait, what about Gigan? Last I recall, he ran off into the ocean, saying he'll be back, and he'll be upgraded. Then again, he wasn't much of a threat, anyhow. Okay, that's a lie. That one time he had chainsaw arms made him dangerous. Just that once, he was really dangerous. He never seems to use his arsenal of sharp pointy things. I haven't seen him use that chest saw in years, and the only things he does are shoot lasers and use his hooks. _His tail _could probably do more damage! Seriously! That thing could rip someone's jugular out! Big G's Granddad (who we still haven't found) once told me about Gigan v1.0. He supposedly looked goofier than he does now. He was green and yellow and kind of fat, but just a little. The best part is that he actually used his weapons. I mean, his body is a weapon, after all.

I have just one more thing on my mind...well, that I want to share...

If G-Man comes to the present, and he becomes the Mothership's generator, wouldn't leaving his time period make Big G forget that he had a dad, or something?

Think about it. G-Man came from a couple years before his meltdown. Big G was probably a preteen by then. If G-Man goes to the present, out of Big G's life at that time period, wouldn't Big G only remember stuff he did with his dad before he came to the present?...Unless he goes back to the past, making it seem like he never left...

Okay, so that might be a sign that we're gonna win this.

* * *

It's the author, again.

5,000 views. wat

Thanks for the love so far, weenies. That is all.


	48. More Walking, More Talking

**Mothership**

The corridors and hallways were beginning to get covered in weirder rooms with weirder names. None of us can read these lanuguages, let alone any Earth ones, but somehow Mothra is capable of doing so. Might be that living with two fairies that translate everything she says finally began getting to her.

"These rooms," she began, "don't seem to be what we're looking for, but we're getting closer to the answer of our problem...I can feel it."

"What do those weird scribbles say?" I asked, still helping Big G stay up.

"Weird scribbles? Wha...? Oh, the words. They don;t say much, Just _Incubation Chamber, Big Dangerous Weapons Arsenal, Navigational Room, Oxygen Destroyer Depot, Fashion Departm-_Wait, wait, wait. Oxygen Destroyer Depot?"

"Isn't the oxygen destroyer the..."

"Ot's the thing that hurts like shit, and I almost died from one of them," Goji said.

"It destroys oxygen, though, shouldn't it have killed you?"

"You forgot we can regenerate ourselves?"

"Well, I know, but..."

"But...?"

"It killed you, didn't it? Then doesn't that mean that you're..."

"No, that bomb didn't kill me. If it did, none of my family would be here right now."

"Whatever you say."

Mothra continued to read the names of each room as we went by them, hoping to get a clue of what's going on here. We went past a couple Break Rooms, one Bathroom, a Place Where We Put Godzilla's Grandfather As In The One From The 70's Room...Oh, shit. We should have checked that out. Naahhh.

I'm just pulling your leg. We checked it out. Big G's Granddad was there, alright. He was locked up in a cage with bars that were so wide apart from each other that a fucking train could go through them, if said train was as big as us. We got him out of there, crushed more aliens and turrets, and continued our quest for the answer to our problem.

"So, lemme get this straight," G (which I'm calling his Granddad that now, to prevent confusion) said. "You want to go to a planet with _high _levels of radiation?"

"That's about the size of it," I replied.

"Hmm...Well, back in my time, Me and Rodan's Uncle Rody were abducted by some aliens and put on a new planet. We were there to duke it out with Ghidorah...there were lasers, and punches, and kicks, and a bunch of other stuff...good times. Man, was it full of radiation...So, uh, what planet are we going to?"

"What was that planet's name?" Mothra inquired. "The one you went to?"

"I didn't quite catch the name, but everyone called Planet X. Jeez, I guess creativity was just _a-flowing _with these guys, y'know? Heh..."

"Planet X...X...Puh-Lan-Net Ecks...Hmm...hmmhmmhmm...Why does that sound familiar to me? Where did I..." she was thinking hard.

"Well, if I recall," G started, "Planet X was the home of the Xiliens, so I guess if we find some sort of navigation system, we could find a way to input that we want to go the the Xillien homeworld, there's a chance we'll find ourselves heading to Plant X, assuming they never changed their home planet. Then again, they could have lied to us and said their home was Planet X, but it was really in another place. Oh, decisions, decisions..." We all stopped to look at him.

"G," Mothra says, "did anyone ever ask you how you can be so ignorant at one minute, and the next you're a damn genius?"

"Huh?"

"Exactly! You're trapped in a cage that you could have walked out of, but you didn't. You then ignore the fact that you mentioned a planet high in radioactivity. Suddenly, you make a great point that actually could make sense."

"Well, I was staying in that cage out of respect. I felt kind of bad about the aliens and how their plans go awry, so I just played along with them, experiments included...No, I didn't really. Sheesh, don't look at me like that."

"So, you're smart but act stupid?...There's no time for this, guys. We're changing our plan a little bit. Let's find some sort of navigational room."

"Actually," Anguirus said, "I think I saw one of those way back there, in the hallway with the Oxygen Destroyer Room."

"...What?"

"You even said it yourself."

"I...did?" She began dong the thing she does where she tilts her head around. I think that's how she tries to remember sometimes, especially important things. "I did! We need to get back over there, and fast!"

We quickly retraced our steps back to the hallway containing those hatches. Yep, they were still there, being hatches with labels.

"Okay," Mothra continued, "So Me and G are going to go in there, and see if we can figure out how to work the navigation device, asuuming it's what I think it is..."

"I thought you knew everything that has and is happening, so wouldn't you know what it looks like?" I asked.

"Well, I can, but, for some reason, this ship seems to slip my powers. You remember when I told you that, right?" Oh yeah, when she was damaged real bad. Good times...good...times...

"Yeh, I remember now...Don't you think we should come in with you guys? I mean,just in case something happens to you?"

"...Okay, so, we're all going in there, and me and G are going to try to figure out the navigation device."

We all agreed to it, and we all went into the dark room. Just before the hatch closed on us, I heard someone say very quietly, "I'm not done with you guysh yet."


	49. Visiting an Old Relative

**Mothership**

The Navigation room was small. Not too small, though. We could all manage to fit in it. It was dark, too. The navigation tool itself was a floating cube. Mothra called it a...Holo...holo...holograham? Holo...holo-something. Something like holograham. I guess that means it floats and stuff. I dunno. Big G was looking a little better. That hole in his chest healed up pretty well. It's still there, just smaller. No biggy, right?

"Alright," Mothra says, "does anyone know how to use a hologram? I mean, I know how to use them, but _these _alien types are beyond my understanding."

"Wait, so you know everything in the whole universe but-" Anguirus started.

"Shut it...Now, I know _many things, _just not this. I mean, this language is...the language written on the cube is...it's, well, Ancient."

"Ancient?" I asked.

"Ancient. It's the old language of the Gods. I only understand Modern Ancient, which is a watered-down version of the original. The only people who know Pure Ancient are either extinct civilizations, or...other gods, like my mother and grandmother...and, most likely, King Ghidorah and his family."

"You're fucking us, aren't you?" piped up Goji. "You expect us to go and ask the Three-Headed Prick for help?"

"I-I never said we _had _to go get his help. We just...There's a slight chance we could get help from my family. Unfortunately, my mother and grandmother aren't available right now. They've been in hiding on Earth, protecting my eggs and fending off the aliens and Crawlers. That's why you never saw them...although, I have a different alternative..."

"What?" Anguirus asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know this, because he _is _an unreliable source at times, but I have...I have another offspring. His name is Leo. He has more of the Ancient in him, so I had to defy the time/space bond. I sent him to an open pocket of time. It's like an alternate universe, but it exists in this timeline, and...it's complex. Basically, I sent him to a world where the only monsters that exist are the Divine Moths. The Ghidorahs wanted his Ancient blood, and, well, they traveled to the time pocket. Last I heard, he became an Eternal. That's one of the highest form of god, and only a small number of Divine Moths make it to that form. I could contact him, but that would mean I would have to deliberately go into the time rift. And, even then, the odds of me finding the time pocket are slim."

"So," G said, "you're telling us you want to find your long-lost son, who happens to be a true deity with the Ghidorah family on his ass, and to make matters worse, he's in a different world that's hard as shit to find? I don't think we'll have the time for that. Couldn't you send a signal or something?"

"I could, but that could also attract the attention of the Ghidorahs, and we all know how tough just _one _Ghidorah is. We either go and find Leo in his time pocket, without grabbing too much attention, or we bring the whole party here. Both of those choices are dangerous."

"What about a third option?"

"The only third choice that I can think of is...well, we talk to King Ghidorah. _Our _King Ghidorah. But I don't think he'll want to comply with us that easily."

"As usual, we're going to have to do stuff the hard way," Anguirus said.

"There has to be an easier option," I say.

"The easiest option of them all," Mothra explains, "would have to be finding and bringing Leo back here, with as little to no notability from the Ghidorahs as possible. If we all plan on doing everything as fast as possible, I'll have to go through the rift with someone else. Someone who can help me get Leo out of there and quick. Someone who can still fight well, in case of an encounter with a Ghidorah."

"You gotta be kidding me," Goji sighs. "You know what? I'll go. I'll do it."

"But, Gojira, if something happens...if you die...I mean, you haven't laid an egg yet. If you die, you won't have a son, and he won't have a son, and so on."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. If I'm gonna be in the modern age, I might as well be a part of the 'new way'."

"Alright. Goji and I will go into the rift, try to find Leo, and get out of there as fast as possible."

"W-Wait!" Varan exclaimed. "What about the _thing _in the rift? The thing that's going to be coming through to this world?"

"Oh, yeah. That...I'm certain it won't interfere with us, and vise-versa, right? It's a chance I'm willing to take." Goji smirked at Mothra.

"Then what do _we _do?" I asked. "Sit here and look pretty?"

"No, I need you guys to...er...just make sure nothing goes wrong here. Don't...uh...Don't let any of the other monsters know what's happening. If they try to fight, do your best not to die." She and Goji left the Navigation Room. I watched them leave. I also noticed my fellow monsters looking at something behind me with a terrified look.

"...What's the problem?" I only got a finger pointing behind me as an answer. I turned around to see a red light floating in air, just behind the navigator.

"Ssshhooo..." the voice of Gigan sputtered. "You thought it wash the end of me? You thought I would jusht run off from Ghi-dork-uh, making empty promisheshesh of upgrading myshelf? Hahahahahahahah...oh, man. You thought wrong. Ash shoon ash I ran off, I got a hold of the Mothership'sh shignal. I found my way up here. I upgraded myshelf. I am no longer Gigan 2.0. I'm not even Gigan 3.0. _I'm now Gigan 3.5, bitchesh. And I'm gonna show you what it feelsh like to be treated like shcrap metal."_

We could barely make out what he looked like in the dimly-lit room. It looked like Gigan, but his body was...bulkier, more armed...even more evil than before.

_"You grab the chicken by the wingsh,"_ he says, _"you get the talonsh, bitchesh."_


	50. Rage

**Mothership**

"Why?" G asked the new-and-improved Gigan. "Why are you doing all this? You didn't _have _to upgrade yourself to be better."

_"QUIET, YOU." _Gigan screeched. "You defeated me yearsh ago. I'm not letting that happen again."

"So this is because of the fight with Megalon and Jet J-"

"It'sh much, much more than that. I wash the joke of the monshtersh. They thought I had potential when they firsht shaw my body of living weaponsh, but when they found out _you _beat me, I wash a laughingshtock. I hoped I'd get another chansh to kill you. I did, during that other war a few yearsh ago. I wash upgraded. I wash treated like a true king. I thought I could get revenge on your ash by killing Godzilla here. But, _NOOOPE! _That didn't happen! I got my ash handed to me by a moth. It wash over. All over. Well, I thought sho. I was given one lasht chansh with thish fight. I could have won, if it washn't for the fact I wash _shtill _treated like garbage. I wash given a crap group and a crap army. To make mattersh worsh, I wash unknowingly shwapped with ShpaceDickwad and hish shtupid ashhole colleaguesh. That wash the lasht shtraw. I wanted to upgrade myshelf, without anybody'sh conshent. I added thingsh to me that would make me a better weapon. There are three thingsh on my lisht of deshtruchtshun, and I plan on deshtroying them: You guysh, ShpaceGodzilla and company, and _the Earth. _I want to prove I'm not jusht shome youshlesh beasht. I no longer want to be jusht 'Gigan'. I want to be Shuper Mega Death Keizer Ultra Grand King Hyper Gigan X...2000."

"You want to be the Destroyer of Worlds?" I asked him.

"Yesh...That shoundsh coller than what I came up with, actually...But I'm not taking your petty wordsh. I'm not with you guysh, and I'm certainly _not _with the aliensh. I am my own shide. I am the Shuper Meg-"

"Shut it," Big G said. That's the first time I've heard him talk in a while...I almost forgot what he sounded like. "Guys, let go of me. I'm capable of standing up"

Me and Anguirus let go of Big G's arms. I forgot we were holding him up, and he certainly didn't need the help. He could stand up now, which was good.

"Well, well," Gigan cackles. "It appearsh that the beasht talksh, too!"

"Gigan, you stupid shit. I've had it. I've only seen you for _five minutes, _and I'm getting sick of hearing your voice. Now I know why I forgot what you looked and sounded like back during the War. Because you were just another monster resurrected with weapons that looked dangerous but weren't. Because you swing your ego around like it was your little cloaca. Your voice sounds like someone shoved a kazoo up your ass. I wasn't there to witness it, but I think the other monsters were right. You're just a laughingstock. All you do is...all you do is boast about how you'll defeat us, and you never actually do. You barely tried to fight me during the War. You just tied me up and dragged me towards your sawblade. What? Couldn't you just walk right up to me and slash my fucking guts out? And, so what if Mothra killed you? She died, too. The only reason she's still here is because she can regenerate like a goddess should. Why are you even here? You heard that Mothra and Grandpaps are going to the rift. You could have killed us already and went for them. They both aren't the strongest. You could have killed them, and stopped us from doing anything. You didn't. You won't, because you're too busy bragging, and whenever someone says something mean to you, all you do is act like a crybaby. If you want to be the Destroyer of Worlds, or whatever, you'd take those insults with a grain of salt. But. You. Don't. You run away, you try to act tougher, and you get your ass whooped. It repeats and it will never stop. Don't blame your programming. Your a _cyborg. _You have mechanical weapons, not mechanical brains. Real brains. Real gray matter. Sadly, you don't use it. Ever. So, why don't you just...just _shut the fuck up. _Okay?..." He took a deep breath in and out. "Now, then. Either fight like the Destroyer you claim to be, or run away like the prissy bitch you are."

Gigan looked a little nervous, now. My eyes adjusted to the dark light, and I could finally make out what he looked like.

His head still looked like his head, but the spikes on his skull that ran down his neck were sharper, like knives almost. His whole torso was made up of metal bits, like he tried to put everything together in his garage or something. His sawblade was larger, sharper, and looked like it could spin really fast, enough to cut bone within a microsecond. The fins on his back looked like they were made of thin strips of metal with little bumps on the ends. The weren't connected by a webbing of sorts. They were connected by electricity. The webbing was literally electricity, sparking and buzzing. It hit me that the 'thin metal strips' were those Tesla Coils. Huh, I guess being evil means replacing flesh with sparks. Those hooks on his arms were more like blades now, just barely curved at the tips. On his elbows were smaller blades, which I guess were for defense? Gigan had a spikey-ball thing, which had a tiny hook replacing one of the spikes, at the end of his now longer prehensile tail. His feet hooks were thinner, too., but they weren't weapons. Probably more for keeping a good grip on the ground. All in all, Gigan looked more like a true war machine and less of a goof. I guess he wasn't joking when he wanted to be a better weapon.

"Y-you..." Gigan mumbled. "...you're...You're right. I _am _a wush. I shuck at everything. I don't desherve thish body. I don't desherve anything. I'm worthlesh...Ish what I would shay if I washn't tough. I _AM _SHTRONG, DAMMIT! I WILL NOT TAKE CRAP FROM ANYBODY, ESHPESHIALLY **_YOU."_**He took his hook/spike tail and shoved it into the still-healing hole in Big G's chest. It went right through his body. It exited through his back. He was impaled. "I've had enough of _you." _He then dragged his writhing body towards him. "I should have killed you a long time ago. I should have jusht ran into that generator, an _shtab you. _I don't care if the ship explodsh, I want you to die." He put his blades at Big G's neck. "Let'sh make that wish true, hmm?"

Alright.

Okay.

I've tried to keep my calm all this time.

I tried my best not to let my rage out, even when destroyed half of this ship just to get to that arena trap.

But when Big G's life is on the line, I don't care what happens. He's my significant other, and I can't let him die.

I felt myself getting hot. Real hot. That horn on my forehead was getting real hot, too. My friends noticed, too, because they backed away from me. Gigan was cackling too much that he was oblivious at what was about to happen.

I promised myself I would never use my horn ray ever. It makes my adrenaline go at top speed.

I'm breaking that promise.

A hot, searing beam of heat emanated from my horn, right at Gigan's chest. His 'impenetrable armor' was melting right off. It went through his whole chest. It exited through his back. He was impaled. He was screaming in pain. He let go of Big G, who was still stuck on his tail. He flailed around. He was on the floor, looking like he was in agony. I heard someone say stop, but I couldn't control it. Once the Rage Train starts, it doesn't stop until justice is brought.

I cut Gigan's whole chest in half. He was still screaming. When the beam died out, I lunged at his exposed wires. I ripped out combinations of organs and gears. I ripped it all out. I kept doing so until the stupid visor on his head went out, and his screaming started to sputter and stop completely. All movement ceased. I let out a large roar, feeling very primal.

I then snapped back into reality. Everyone was looking at me mortified. I was out of breath. I was trying to think of something to say.

"Uh...ah...Well, somebody had to do it," I say.

While everyone still looked at me with a concerned look, I turned to the limp body of Big G.

_The limp body of Big G. The limp bleeding body of Big G._

**_The limp, lifeless, bloodied body of Big G._**

_Oh, my god. No._


	51. Insleeption

**?**

Gigan shoved his hook into the hole in my chest. I was in severe pain. I felt it go through me. Baragon was looking enraged. He shot a beam at the cyborg. Gigan slammed his tail around, with me still in it. I hit the ground, and everything was dark.

I opened my eyes to see myself back at Monster Island, but everything was...off. It was almost like there wasn't a trace of a battle. The sea surrounding the island weren't colored with blood or sludge. The sky wasn't dark with the ominous ships. It's like the war never happened. In fact, there was no sign of life. Rodan wasn't in his nest. Baragon wasn't digging. Anguirus and Rodan weren't around pulling their usual tricks. Nobody-not even the _humans-_is around. Just me. Is this what the God Realm looks like? Am I actually in the Dark Pit?..._Am I even dead?_

If this is death, then where's everyone I've killed? Everyone that sacrificed for me?...Where is anyone?

I was alone. On an island. With perfect weather. What is this?

There's no sign of an electrical gate at the island perimeter. I could easily swim away from the island, but...I have the urge to stay here. Why, I don't know.

It all seemed too weird to be the real Monster Island. One minute, I'm spewing out my guts, the next, I'm feeling fine. What? What is goi-

* * *

_"B-B-Big G?...Big...Big G?...Wake up. Please...C'mon, man!"_

_"Stop shaking him, Baragon! He's probably unconscious. Give him a while."_

_"N-No! I can't leave him! You don't understand how much he means to me."_

_"I do understand. I could tell you love him. You love him very much, and-"_

* * *

...Okay, so I must be unconscious. I guess this is what my mind looks like or something. I'm in some coma. Cool. Hope nothing happens to my body.

In the open area, the place where Kumonga's hole is, I see a familiar face. My old man was sitting there, as if he was expecting me. I walked right up to him, and sat down.

"Long time, so see," dream Dad said to me.

"Yeah," I said back. "What are you doing in my head, anyhoo?"

"I'm not your real Pops. I'm your subconscious. I'm trying to prevent you from dying."

"Ah."

"I'm acting and looking like him because he's your role model, and you trust him very much."

"I trust Baragon, too. A lot."

"You trust him because you love him."

"So you're saying I shouldn't?"

"No, I'm just saying that your trust is only there because he trusts you."

"Well, if you're my subconscious..."

"Look, Godzilla. I'm gonna get to the point: You're in deep shit."

"I know, I know..."

"No, you don't. Well, you do, but you don't want to think about it."

"I guess I can't hide anything from you."

"No, you can't."

"...Yeah, I know what shit I'm in I know that anything that I do changes what will happen in the future."

"That's a good way to put it."

"...?"

"You heard what Mothra said. About the rift and Leo."

"Yeah."

"You know that the Ghidorahs are on their tail now."

"No, I don't."

"You do, but you don't want to think about it."

"I'm really confused about all of this."

"It's gonna be confusing. I'm confused, too. The time rift, our emotions towards Baragon, how Mothra secretly once liked Baragon and you caught the subtle hints but never tried to put two and two together, the fact that we met Dad on-"

"Wait. What?"

"What?"

"Mothra?"

"You saw how she reacted sometimes. Kind of...shy and shit."

"But, she knows we're-"

"Yes, she does. And judging on how she's not really acting like that, I'd say she moved on."

"Why are you so damn smart, subconscious?"

"Because I'm your subconscious, dummy!"

"But, what I don't still get is-"

* * *

**_"WHERE ARE YOU ALL GOING? GET BACK HERE!"_**

_"Guys! Quickly! Get to the Docking Bay!"_

_"C'mon, C'mon C'mon! Hurry up!"_

_"Baragon, how you holding up?"_

_"I'm...I'm doing fine. I just hope Big G will get through this."_

**_"YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO DESTROY THE INCUBATORS, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO OPEN UP THE CRYOGENIC CAPSULES, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO GET AWAY WITHOUT A FIGHT!? FOOLISH MORTALS, I AM HIGHLY IRRADIATED NOW. I AM_ _UNSTOPPA-"_**

* * *

"...Sounds like there's some action going on out there," my subconscious says.

"Sounds like SpaceGodzilla is jacked," I chuckle.

"On the bright side, you're still alive. Sort of. You're in a coma, you know."

"How is a coma great?"

"You aren't dead."

"I get that...Why did my brain choose Monster Island?"

"It's the closet thing to serenity your mind can think of."

"The trees and everything seem...smaller, though...younger...as if this was years ago..."

"This is what Monster Island looked like when you were younger. This is where you and your dad lived, before the other monsters were rounded up into here."

"They were rounded up because the humans wanted 'start up their operation again'..."

"Yep."

"So, my happiest memories where-"

"Where when you were young."

A wave of flashbacks hit me. I saw stuff I've forgotten about. Times when my old man and I would stomp around the island like it was our world...those times when we'd play games like hide-and-seek...the only other monsters that were originally on the island were Kumona and the mantiseses...Manti...man...mantis group. My pops would play a game with me where if I hunted something down by myself, I'd be rewarded with not just my kill, but an even bigger mantis carcass, waiting for my devouring. Then it hit me, again. Those weren't just games. I mean, to me they were, but...

Dad was just making sure I knew the basics of life. Hiding from predators, eating, atomic breath...stuff you'd find an animal do in the wild. An animal like me. Eventually I was capable of doing shit on my own, but that didn't stop me from being with my dad. We did everything together, even when I was supposed to stay out of the way. I didn't want to be left alone. As I got older, I witnessed many monsters and many battles. I was pulverized by SpaceGodzilla as a kid, so that's why I have a small grunge with him. Luckily, my old man came and killed him. He saved my ass many times. In fact, that's how he died. Saving my life.

Destoroyah killed my young-adult self, but my dad used what was left in him to bring me back. Maybe what I said about him looking on the bright side was wrong. Maybe the thing he had that I didn't was selflessness. Selflessness. Doing shit for others. I mean, I did shit for others, too, but I always tried to just save my life mostly, if that makes any sense at all.

"I see you're remembering everything, now," my subconscious said, noticing the single _manly_ tear in my eye. It was manly, so I wasn't crying, right?

"Yeah..." I said. "All those good times..."

"...you need a hug?"

"What?"

"Do you need a hug?"

"...N-no."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Alright, then."

"I..I can't believe I've fo-"

* * *

_**"-PATHETIC WORM. YOU INSIGNIFICANT GRUB."**_

_"NO! DON'T TOUCH LEO!"_

_**"Oh...Is this MAGGOT that worthy to you? Let's see what value he has NOW!"**  
_

_"NOOO!"_

_"Mothra! Don't!"_

_**"HAVE AT HIM, BOYS."**  
_

_"NOOOO-"_

* * *

"Leo sounds like he's in peril," said my subconscious.

"I'm starting to think I should wake up soon," I replied.

"It would be a smart idea, but I don't know if your body will respond soon enough."

* * *

_"Ghidorah! Don't! Please!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Please don't do it!"_

_"I'm gonna do it."_

* * *

"Yeah, you have to wake up soon."

"I know."

"Seriously. It sounds bad out there."

"I know."

"And this chapter is getting kind of lo-"

_"I KNOW."_

And then, by some magical force, I woke up.


	52. Planet X

**Planet X**

"C'mon...C'mon...we need you now! Wake up!"

I came to when Baragon shook me pretty hard. I opened my eyes to see his worried face looking at mine. I place a hand on his shoulder, to let him know I was alive. He stopped shaking me and hugged the fuck out of me, sobbing about how he was glad I was okay.

"What did I miss?" I asked wearily. He got up from me, still crying, and explained everything I missed.

Apparently, Baragon had a fight with a bunch of other monsters before they got me out of the generator suit. SpaceGodzilla was part of it, and he ran off before his ass could be handed to him. Turns out he went into the rift to do something (Bargon didn't know what), and when he found out Mothra and Grandpaps were looking for Leo, he paid them a visit. He gained the attention of the Ghidorah family, and there was a chase through the rift that went all the way to the Mothership. The whole ship crashed while the monstrous SpaceGodzilla chased down Baragon and everyone else, including those who were on our side that switched to their side. Long story short Leo died and a giant three-headed space crystal behemoth is trying to kill us, and by 'behemoth' I mean SpaceGodzilla is now even more mutated and stupid-looking. So, to make a long and boring story short, SpaceGodzilla is now at the lowest of the low, trying to make himself tougher by making himself more grotesque. Isn't that what killed Gigan? Didn't we learn from that experience? I guess not.

I sat up to see exactly what I was told was here: a humongous SpaceGodzilla, covered in nothing but crystals. Lots of them. It's almost as if he just rolled around in them. He was also speaking some kind of weird garbled language. It's not any human language, I can tell you that. He was acting like he was possessed or some stupid junk like that. But I know that this story doesn't have the gall to even _try _a possession story, so we'll assume he's not.

_"THAT'S _SpaceGodzilla?" I asked.

"Yes, that's what happened to him," Mothra says. "Oh, and, welcome back, Godzilla."

"Glad to be back. Let's just end this shit once and for all."

"No, no, no...You can't fight yet. That hole in your chest got worse, and it's gonna take longer to heal. Let _us _fight."

"Judging on how many unconscious monsters we have, I'd say we are totally fighting well. Let me fight. Now."

"But it's too dangerous at the mo-"

"Has that ever stopped me?"

Mothra gave out a sigh.

"Alright. But if you get hurt, it's your fault."

I rolled my eyes at that last bit and stood up. It hurt to stand up, but I tried to cover the pain up by acting like there wasn't any.

"So," I said, "it's just good ol' SpaceGodzilla?"

"N-no," Baragon replies. "We have...other problems, too."

_"What!?"_

"Look behind you."

And I did.

And I saw something hideous.

Turns out those Crawlers came from a Queen Crawler. A big one. A big, fat, dangerous one. One that could crush us easily. And she was feeding off of a pillar.

_Pillars...radiation...wait._

I needed radiation!...Then again, I'm on a planet full of it, so...

"You forgot, didn't you?" Mothra asked.

"F-forgot _what"? _I answered.

"Radiation."

"N-No. Pfft! How could I-"

"I know damn well you forgot. Before you even _think _about fighting, you're gonna need to get big. Big and strong. You see those?" She points to a bunch of rocks.

"Y-Yeah?"  
"Those things are loaded with the stuff. What we need you to do is...Slather yourself with those irradiated rocks. You'll have a higher chance of growing."

"How would you know?"

"Your kid walked right into the rocks. He's really huge now." She then pointed to Minilla, who was really big, and really, really, _really _stupid, as usual.

"The fuck?..Alright. I'll do it." I walked up towards the rocks. I rubbed against them. I used them a like a sponge in the shower. I ate one of them (which tasted surprisingly not bad). Then I started feeling a whoozy. And then I fell to the ground.

And I blacked out. Again. _Ooof course._

* * *

Hello, it's the author, blah, blah, blah...

6,000 views, awesome, blah, blah, blah...

I just wanted to apologize for the short break. I had writer's block, and this chapter is kind of short because of that. My juices are just being squeezed out when I do this story!

I've gotten a few (just a few) questions about if I was finishing this story or not on some other sites I go on, so I guess that means this story is decent enough for people to want to read it.

I again apologize for the shortness of the chapter, as well as the lame ending of it. But wouldn't you pass out if you rubbed radiation all over you body? You might wake up with a third buttcheek or something, but you'd pass out. Maybe. I dunno, I'm not a radioactivitytologist.

Thanks for all the love. Keep it up, and I'll keep this up.


	53. Another Deus Ex Machina

**Planet X**

ahhahahahhahahahhhhhhahah

_ahahahahahahahaaaaahaahaha_

_**hahahahahahahahahhhhhhhhhaaaaa**_

_**thiss iis greatt**_

_**ii feel greaat**_

_**ahahahahahahahahhaahahha**_

_**nenever been better**_

_**ahahahaahahaahahahahahahahahahah**_

_**i can sense the ppower**_

_**it flowws throuhg me**_

_**hahah**_

_**is this whahat itfeels like to be**_

_**a god?**_

**_iiIiiiIs this what it feels like to be..._**

**_InN power?_**

**_I feel so great. The radiation is just COURSING THROUGH MY VEINS. It's like I'm high or something. I like it. It's...dangerous, but I like it. I feel like the KiNg Of ThE mOnStErS aHaHaHaHaHaAaAaAaAaA...It's LoVeLy. I feel like I could take on the wOrLd. WHy doesn't anyone else do this? It's such a GrEaT fEeLiNg. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!_**

**_What's this? What're THESE THINGS. Oh. CRAWLERS. They want to DEPRIVE me of my wonderful BLOOD. I WON'T LET THEM. IT'S MINE. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm TOO BIG for them. They just EXPLODE when they bite me. Stupid BUGS. Their QUEEN BITCH is as tall as me now. She's just a GIANT GRUB. A WORM. You can't scare me, YOUR ROYAL BITCHINESS. I feel a NICE SENSATION growing on me. It's HOT. I'm HOT ALL OVER. I think it's time to give this EGG-LAYING FUCKER a ROYAL SPEECH from the real RULER of the UNIVERSE. The real KING._**

**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! YES! BURN! MELT! SQUEAL IN PAIN! YOUR LITTLE BUGS WON'T SAVE YOU NOW! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! BURN, BABY, BURN! THIS IS GREAT! YES! BURN! BURN! BUUURRRNNNN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHA-Oh, ew. BUG GUTS. All over the place, too. They're HOT and GOOPY. The little CRAWLERS are dying. I guess once you kill the QUEEN OF SUCKERS, her LEECHES go as well. Wait. What? That didn't make sense. Whatever._**

**_Where the hell are MY FRIENDS? Did they DIE? Or RUN OFF? I dunno. I hope the LATTER._**

**_Okay, one ASSHOLE down, now to destroy THE CRYSTAL DICK. The one who WENT TOO FAR. Where is he...?_**

**_Oh, I found him. Good._**

**_Look at how SMALL he is compared to me! He is SO TINY. Ahahahahaahahahah! He looks so SCARED. Aw, he's calling in his LITTLE POSSE for help. Hello, GHIDORAH FAMILY. Nice to meet you. I'd like you to meet my FIRE. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!...Was that a little too HOT for you? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!...ORGA? You look BIGGER. Let me FIX YOUR BONES so you're better. YES! FEEL THE PAIN! THE CRUNCH! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!...Don't start running now, SPACESHITHEAD. You're making this tedious. Oh, look! Some ROCKS. Maybe that will BLOCK YOUR PATH._**

**_They did! GOOD. I got YOU right where I want YOU. I'm not gonna STEP ON YOU. Shut up. I want to give my FIRE one last round. Ahah. AHAHHAH. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAAH! YES! THOSE CRYSTALS WILL MELT INTO YOUR BODY. FEEL THE HEAT. LET IT SCALD YOU. I AM THE KING, YOU ARE NOT. THIS IS FUN. I'M HAVING WAY TOO MUCH FUN. I'M GOing..._**

**_I'm..._**

_I'm taking this too far._

_I mean, I killed my enemies, right? I shouldn't be using my atomic breath, as much fun as it is. Those chest pains I've had since before this all started have gone away now. I went overboard. If I go even more crazy, I might cause a meltd__**NONSENSE. UTTER NONSENSE. THIS FIRE IS GOOD. FIRE GOOD. FIRE GOOD. FI**__No. Fire is not good._

_Too much, anyway. I have to get to the task at hand. I have to enter the rift. I have to end this. We have to cooperate. _

_**Cooperate? COOPERATE? Just to get rid of this FEELING? This FEELING you ENJOY and you KNOW it?**_

_Yes. As much as I'd like to have fun, it's my...no...It's OUR duty to take save the universe. Wait. Who are you?_

**_I-I'm...I'm YOU. The part of you that enjoys DESTRUCTION._**

_The Old Way?_

**_The OLD WAY._**

_Well, listen, Old Way. If we don't destroy the rift, you won't have anything to destroy._

**_But if we DO destroy the RIFT. I won't be FREE._**

_Would you rather die, or just be kept hidden?_

**_I'd...I'd rather DIE._**

_Of course you do. Fine, then. We'll let the rift eat everything up, even though we've gotten __really far.__ This isn't the point of no return I guess. We'll wait for all of us to die. If I die, you do, too._

**_You're a bit of a DOWNER, aren't you?_**

_Yes. Yes I am. And I'm fine with it. I've accepted my role as King of the Monsters. I've accepted my role as Protector of Earth...No...Protector of the Universe. I've accepted that I...That I love Baragon. I've accepted it all._

**_I'm FORCED to accept it, you know. Because I'm PART of YOU._**

_So why not just go? What have you got to lose?_

**_I..I'll lose this body._**

_Tell you what: We go in there, and you have full control of destroying the rift. It'll be your time to shine. You'll be remembered for it...Well, I'LL remember it._

**_So, I can DESTROY?_**

_Yes, you can destroy._

**_W-Well what are WE waiting for? Let's go OBLITERATE that RIFT from the INSIDE OUT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_**

_Yeah. Hah. Hah...This is it, though. We probably won't make it out, anyway._

**_At least I...WE...WE die FIGHTING._**

_True...Let's get in there before this radiation becomes too unstable._

**_RIFT, HERE WE COME._**


	54. It's Almost a Crossover

**The Rift**

Do you feel anything?

**No, I can't feel anything at all.**

I can't either. Maybe it's because we're in a broken pocket of time and space? Wait, how did I-

**Looks like everyone's smartness is rubbing off on your stupidity.**

If we weren't one body, I'd slap the ever-loving shit out of you.

**You're a turd.**

Shut up.

**Make me. Oh, wait. You can't.**

This isn't the time to be pissing me off right now.

**Alright, fine. I'm sorry.**

Good.

**I'm sorry I'm stuck with you.**

You can't shut the fuck up, can you?

**Why should I?**

Al-alright. Look. We need to get this done. We need to just-We have to find that 'Point of Origin.'

**A Master Control Program?**

Yeah, sure. Whatever that means...I can't see shit.

**Really? Because you sure sme-**

What's wrong with you?

**You should be asking 'What's wrong with us?'.**

If you don't shut up, I'm gonna-

**You can't do anything, you know.**

Can we just stop fighting? Seriously? J-just...We need to fucking cooperate. Now, there has to be some way though here. But where?

**Bend over and...S-sorry.**

Oh, you stopped yourself for once. Good job.

**At least I'm trying.**

Alright, alright. Okay. We can conclude that rifts are really dark. Darker than I thought.

**You thought they would be more...swirly and blue?**

Yeah, I did. I expected there to be more wibbles and wobbles. I guess space isn't all that I thought it would be.

**Yeah...Hey, do you hear something? Like a low gurgle?**

...Huh. Yeah. Must be hungry.

**It doesn't sound like a gut.**

Uh-huh. Yeah. Very funny.

**No, I'm serious! That doesn't sound like our gut at all!**

You're jokes getting old. I don't hear a gurgle anymore. All I hear is-...

**Wh-what?**

Alright, tell me you hear that.

**You're joking now, aren't you? **

N-no. Tell me you hear the voices.

**Voices? Wha...?...Shit, I hear them, too.**

They're getting louder. This is...creepy.

**Don't let that get you...****_us..._****us down. We're unstable, right?**

Right.

**We're powerful, right?**

R-right.

**Anything comes at us, we'll beat them up.**

Y-yeah. Yeah, you're right. You are right.

**The voices are fucking loud.**

WHAT!?

**You don't need to internally shout!**

_WHAT!?_

**YOU DON'T NEED TO-**

HOLY SHIT DO YOU SEE THAT

**YES I DO**

WHAT THE FUCK

**IT HAS TENTACLES AND SHIT**

_"R'SAG NOGGOTH NOLOS FTHUG"_

WHAT IS IT SAYING

**I DON'T KNOW**

SHOULD WE BLAST IT

**YES BLAST THE THING**

_"RRRGHHH D'LUT SEWT AGNOS T'MA!"_

**THAT MADE IT ANGRIER**

WHAT IS THIS GUY AND WHAT IS HE DOING WITH OUR DIMENSION

**I DON'T KNOW FUCK FUCK FUCK BLAST THE THING AGAIN**

_"JNYATHOS IGNUS R'YLEH."_

WHAT THE FUCK IS R'YLEH AND WHY IS IT SAYING THAT

**MAYBE IF YOU BLAST IT IT'LL DIE**

IT GETS EVEN MORE PISSED WHEN I DO THAT

_"GH'YER NTIF Z'LGO R'YLEH"_

**HE SAID IT AGAIN**

HOLY FUCK IT HAS WINGS

**BLAST THE WINGS! THE WINGS!**

OF COURSE YES THE WINGS

_"AAAUGHGHGHG I'CNUS GOJIRA SLOZ T'YER FGTH"_

IT SAID OUR NAME SHIT IS THAT BAD

**IT MIGHT BE**

IS THIS THE THING THAT OPENED A RIFT

**I DON'T FUCKING KNOW**

DUDE DUDE DUDE IT'S OPENING ITS MOUTH IT THINK IT'S MOUTH I MEAN THERE'S TOO MUCH TENTACLE TO REALLY TELL-

**BLAST ITS MOUTH DO IT DO IT DO IT**

_"AAAAAAAAAARRAAARAARRRARRRAARAAARAAAAGH..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

...D-did we just...did...did it just...

**What...the fuck...was...that?**

I-it was like an octopus but..._worse._

**Hey...is that the...opening?**

I-I think it is. That's the point of origin.

**What did you promise me?**

...A-alright. Your turn. Go ahead.

**You sure?**

I have no time for this. Just...Go. Take control.

**Ah-...O-Okay. Here we go.**

**Into the end.**

**Where we'll die probably.**

**No point turning back.**

**This is-**

Just get your ass in there.

**Okay, okay...jeez...**


	55. Nothing (Almost Normal)

**The Other Side**

We went through the opening. We both expected to see some big evil entity, or a core, or something. We were entirely off.

_There was Nothing._

Absolute Nothing. All of my friends, my family, myself...We went through all this trouble to destroy Nothing. I think we're missing something, but I don't know what.

"What the fuck?" my Other Self mentally said.

"This _is _the place," I replied in my head.

"You sure? This doesn't look like the point of origin we were all searching for. All that's here is-"

"Nothing, I know."

"This was a waste. Does that mean that all the aliens and past incarnates came from nothing?"

"No, the past stuff was a side-effect, remember?...And it's not 'nothing'. It's...It's Nothing."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, nothing means that there isn't anything there. This Nothing exists. There is Nothing that exists. Really makes you think."

"Okay, so we found Nothing. I still don't get-"

"Shut up for a second."

Nothing.

Nothing.

That word has popped up a lot during this journey. I've heard others repeat it. Nothing. I've heard Mothra say it. I've heard Baragon say it. I even heard my old man say the word. When I was trapped in the Mothership, Mechagodzilla even said that the only Thing that exists is Nothing. He must have known something about this. Was he hinting at it to me, without even hinting at it? Damn, what a clever bot.

"I-I think there actually _is _a deeper meaning to this," I thought.

"Hmm?" Other Self mentally replied.

"There's more to this than Nothing. I'm not trying to be a smartass, but Nothing might also be Something."

"Something."

"Yes, Something."

"What's next? It's actually Anything?"

"N-no, I'm not saying that. I mean, there's Something within this Nothing"

"What, exactly?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, think of something."

"Wait...I'm not in control of the body now, am I? _YOU _are. Since you're in control, why don't _YOU _think of something?"

"Fuck you...Okay, I'll try to think of something."

We waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_Aaaand _waited.

Waited.

Wait-ted.

He had nothing. He didn't have an idea. Of course.

And then I had an idea.

"We need to stop thinking," I thought, "and blast it."

"Blast it?" Other Self replied. "While we're in here? Since when did you become part of the Old Way?"

"No, no...You see, if we blast the Nothing, it might cause Something to happen. Hopefully good."

"You want me to blast this thing, even though we don't know what could happen?"

"Isn't that your motto?"

"...Good point."

And we let loose atomic breath.

And Something happened.

Everything warbled and jittered, like we just broke reality or something. It got worse and worse, but we both kept blasting at it, praying this would work.

I'd assume so, because next thing I know, I'm staring at the most amazing sight ever.

Baragon.

* * *

**?**

Yep.

Baragon.

_"B-B-B-B-BIG G!" _He was hugging me. Tightly. And it actually felt really good. "I-I-We thought you were...you...we were gonna...we were gonna have a...funeral...but...WE DON'T HAVE TO!"

He was sobbing. What a weenie.

Baragon was soon joined by Mothra, who was also crying...I-I think? It looked like it, but, you can never tell.

"Thank GOD you're alive," she said. "When the Rift imploded, we thought we lost...you..."

"You're alive!" Baragon kept saying, still hugging me. "You're alive! You're alive! Ahahahaaa! _You're alive!"_

I felt loved. And kind of empty. That Other Part of me is gone. So are my chest pains. Huh. When the Other Part showed up, the chest pains left. I feel like that wasn't a coincidence.

Baragon and Mothra had been tagged along by the other monsters. The guys from now, I mean. I guess the past went back to the past.

I got a better look at where we were. We were back at Monster Island, now all messed up and destroyed. I don't know what happened while I was gone, and I don't care. I'm glad to be back. We all were. We were glad to be back to almost normal.

That's how it's been from the start.

Almost normal.

* * *

Author here. Yep, it's the end!

No, it's not the end. There's one more chapter left.

Or is there?

I'll just say there's one more _official _chapter left.

7,000 views on this. Not bad. And almost 400 reviews. Double not bad.

Thank you all for the ride. It's been a great one. That doesn't mean I won't keep writing stuff. There might be more.

As I said before, stay tuned. There's one more _official _chapter left. You can interpret that anyway you want.


	56. This is Totally The End

_Epilogue_

**Monster Island- 3AM**

Baragon and I sat on a broken crystal on the shore of the Island. Placed his head on my shoulder, and his tail coiled with mine. We watched the waters and the sky and how they complemented each other. Like they were married. I think the love is getting to me.

"So..." Baragon sighed. "What was it like?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"The Rift?"

"Oh. It was...It was boring."

"What? How? You must have done _something. _Did your bad side taunt you?"

"He's not bad, just..old-fashioned...Okay, something did happen."

"What? What?"

"We fought a squid man."

"You're joking."

"No. It had wings and tentacles and stuff."

"Really? That was the _great big evil bad thing _we feared was coming out of the Rift? A squid man?"

"Yeah. We blasted it in the wings. haven't heard from it since."

"What about the point of origin?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"You mean to tell me there was nothing at the end of it all?"

"No, not 'nothing.' Just Nothing."

What?...Oh, Nothing. The physical manifestation of the word."

"How did you know?"

"I'm smarter than you think, Big G."

"So how did you destroy Nothing?"

"Second verse, same as the first."

"You blasted it? Hah."

"It was the only Thing that we thought would cause Nothing to be Something."

"And what happened then?"

"Everything was a messed up, but..."

"Go on."

"Before I woke up here, I heard a faint whisper. It wasn't the Other Half. It was something else."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It said something to me."

"Don't keep me waiting! Tell me!"

"Heh. Alright...It said 'Thank You.'"

"Thank you? Huh, odd."

"Yeah. I don't know if my mind was playing tricks on me or not. I did say something back to it, though."

"Yeh?"

"I said 'You're welcome.'"

"Hah."

"What?"

"You don't know if the voice was real or not, yet you say 'You're welcome' to it."

"I had to be kind, right?"

"I guess?"

We stopped talking for a little bit and just observed the waters some more.

Well, considering this is most definitely the end of this story, and in no way could possibly be continued, I think this is the spot where I point out what moral or lesson I've learned in my journey. Sadly, I didn't learn anything. I did accept things that are a part of my life, however. I accept that I'm the King of the Monsters, the Protector of the Universe, the Savior, and, most importantly, Baragon's mate.

And he's my mate, too.

No, not _that _kind of mate.

"Baragon," I said to him, breaking the silence.

"Yeh?"

"I...I love you, you big nerd."

"I love you too, Big G."

**THE END(?)**

**N-No, it's the end. Literally, it's the end. No way there is any more in the story. Nope. No way, no how.**

* * *

Yes, it's Gummybuns.

Yes, this is the last _official _chapter.

Yes, it's done.

Yes, Godzilla and Baragon is now a thing.

Yes, the universe is saved.

Yes, I thank you all.

_Yes, there's_ another story in the works that will _totally _be not like this story and will _totally _not be based on another monster who has a name that starts with the letter G.

This is the end, bl_a_bbidy bloop bleep.

No _bonus chapter_s or anything are gonna happen.

No sequels or prequels, no stories of this story in the perspective of another.

I hope this story was decent, and I hope it inspires you or something.

I'm not good with endings. What can I say?


	57. First and Seventh

**Planet X**

The madness was over. The rift was destroyed, Godzilla learned some morals-everything ended happily.

At least, that's what everyone thought was the case.

The pillars were all broken and crumbled on the alien planet. The remains of the many Crawlers, their queen, and other kaiju had filled the air with the scent of decay. The Mothership and its drones had crashed during the chase on the ship, with the only remaining survivors being the kaiju and at least twenty smaller extraterrestrials, whom died eventually due to the high radiation levels. Planet X seemed deserted.

Suddenly, a faint whirring sound emitted from the obliterated Mothership, followed by a familiar cackle. From one of the many rips of the ship stuck out a hook. The hook was joined by another. Both hooks poked out further to reveal the atrocity that was the Space Hunter that went to desperate measures to become great. Gigan dragged himself, as he had only half a torso for a body, out of the Mother ship, cackling like a maniac. The red visor that represented an eye was cracked, and it flickered. What was left of his body was a tangled mess of burnt metal, fried circuits, and various oils and gasses.

_"FffOoLsHhhh..." _he grumbled between each cackle. _"tHheey THouGhT THEy coUULLDdddoOO aaWayYY wITH ME..."_

Gigan had only turned himself back on just moments before. The last memory the space chicken had was of Baragon destroying his circuits. His beautiful circuits. The ones he reprogrammed himself to make his beautiful new body, which was also taken by Baragon. Such a shame. He kept muttering about how he was the greatest, and that he will show them all who's the true King. He would make them suffer as soon as he found them on this barren wasteland. What Gigan didn't know was that the kaiju had returned to Earth. It was just him, all by himself.

At least, we think it's the case.

As Gigan kept dragging onward through the aftermath of the battle, another familiar sound was heard. First it was a quiet gurgle. Then it turned into whispers. The whispers grew louder and louder. They became screams of agony and pain. The sounds of the damned. The sounds of those who were devoted. Devoted to one Thing and one Thing only. Even speaking of His name could cause death to the speaker. He wasn't Death, nor the Devil. He was His own deity, and Gigan happened to be at the right place at the right time.

Gigan couldn't cover his ears from the screams-He had no ears to cover. He didn't know what to do. He was scared out of his fucking gourd. A dark shadow loomed over the Space Hunter. He thought it must have been another Kaiju, probably here to fight him. He swallowed his fear and turned around to face the beast behind him.

_"IiI FffOUnnn.."_ he began to say._ "...HhhEy thEeerE"_

Gigan found himself looking into the yellow eyes of a creature many, including Gigan, have never seen or heard of. It was an odd-looking thing. It was massive and green. The head look cephalopodian in nature, like an octopus was plopped right on top of this thing's body. The body, speaking of which, was relatively fat, as if this creature never left his territory in years, wherever that may be. It had stubby limbs, with sharp claws for fingers and even more tentacles for toes. On its back lie a set of huge, bat-like wings. The thing gave an overall aquatic or marine feel to it.

The beast didn't even move. It didn't hurt Gigan. It didn't say anything, either, unless the grumbling noses it emitted count as words.

_"M-MaAy iII heELLP YOu?" _Gigan asked it. He soon regretted that decision.

"I'jkln nugth sothos h'yui f'pyo R'yleh"

_"WwWHAt?"_

"Ugt nth d'nor sothos h'yui f'pyo R'yleh"

_"I-iI'mM sssSHOry. i doN't uunDERSTstsHTaAndDDd"_

"G'gan f'rel za l'g othono h'yui f'pyo R'yleh"

_"W-wwHAT..."_

The tentacled beast extended a stubby arm.

_"I dOOont knnoWW whaT youre GETTting aT."_

The beast pointed at Gigan, then itself.

_"Yyou wWANt me to help yoU? IsshH that it?"_

It nodded.

_"NnO thanKSH. LASHT timeE i hELpped somEONEE ouut it endendended BaDLY."_

The creature sighed, and proceeded to warble and gurgle, forcing images into the cyborg's brain. Mental images of him ruling the universe with an iron hook. Of him Killing Godzilla. Of him being the King. The King of everything.

**_"I wWANT g..."_**

The octoid gurgled again, in an almost pleasant manner.

**_" IWANT..."_**

The gurgles grew into rumbles.

**_" I WANT TO BE A GOD."_**

The hellish monster let out a roar of excitement. His plan was finally coming together. This cyborg was merely a single switch in the chain of events to come. It wasn't just this dimension under jeopardy. Or even the Nothing. It was _all _worlds, _all _time pockets, _all _of existence under peril. The creature standing before Gigan was the First, and Gigan himself was the Seventh. The Seventh survivor. The Seventh immortal, still clinging on to what was left of his life. The Seventh of Ten. The First and Seventh are together. They will soon find the remaining Eight, and become an unstoppable force. A force that Gigan has yet to learn.

* * *

I should explain what's going on here, but then that would ruin the "it's almost a sequel" sequel in the works. Yeah, I lied. There's a sequel.

I-it's gonna be Gamera. Okay? Whoop-dee-doo.

This is a bonus chapter I was gonna post at like 10,000 views but it was taking longer than expected. Here you go. This is the last chapter. For real. Good night.


End file.
